La Guía de Sakura para Citas con el Lado Oscuro
by Kanade Bellamy
Summary: Casarse con un vampiro no se encontraba en los planes de Sakura. Hasta que un día aparece extraño e increíblemente guapo estudiante de intercambio afirmando que ella es una princesa vampírica de nacimiento y es además, su prometida perdida. ADAPTACIÓN.AU
1. Chapter 1

_¡Holaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué creen? Aquí estoy yo con una nueva adaptación sobre vampiritos. He amado completamente este libro de verdad. Y la historia es muuy recomendable. Espero y les guste tanto como a mí! Onegai chicas; denle una oportunidad DD;_

**La guía de Jessica para citas en el lado oscuro © Beth Fantaskey**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>Los No-muertos realmente pueden fastidiar tu último año de secundaria…Casarse con un vampiro definitivamente no se ajusta a los planes de Sakura Haruno para "buscarse una vida" al terminar el instituto. Pero entonces hace aparición un extraño (e increíblemente guapo) estudiante de intercambio llamado Sasuke Uchiha, afirmando que Sakura es una princesa vampírica de nacimiento y es además, su prometida perdida. Armada de mucho valor y una copia de Crecer Estando Muerto: La Guía Para Vampiros Adolescentes, Citas, Sentimientos, Emociones, Salud y Vida, Sakura hace una dramática transición de estudiante promedio a glamorosa princesa vampírica europea. Pero cuando un cazador hortera pone sus ojos en Sasuke, Sakura se encontrara luchando por recuperar a su príncipe rebelde, por salvar su alma de la destrucción eterna y por evitar la guerra mundial entre clanes vampiros que se desatará si no cumple su destino de casarse con él.<p>

* * *

><p>La primera vez que lo vi, una niebla gris y pesada se aferraba a los campos de maíz, lenguas de bruma deslizándose entre los tallos moribundos. Era una mañana sombría justo después del Día del Trabajo, y estaba esperando por el autobús escolar, metida en mis asuntos, de pie en el camino de tierra que conectaba la granja de mi familia con la carretera principal de la ciudad.<p>

Estaba pensando en cuántas veces probablemente abrí esperado ese bus durante el transcurso de doce años, matando el tiempo tal y como lo haría cualquier atleta, haciendo cálculos en mi cabeza, cuando lo vi.

Y de pronto ese familiar tramo de asfalto me pareció horriblemente desolado.

Estaba de pie bajo un haya inmensa al otro lado de la carretera, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Las ramas bajas y nudosas del árbol se retorcían a su alrededor, casi ocultándolo entre ramas y hojas y sombras. Pero era obvio que era alto y llevaba un abrigo largo y oscuro, casi como una capa.

Se me oprimió el pecho, y tragué con fuerza. ¿Quién estaría de pie debajo de un árbol al amanecer, en el medio de ninguna parte, vestido con una capa negra?

Debió de darse cuenta de que lo había visto, porque se movió un poco, como si se estuviera planteando irse. O quizá cruzar la carretera.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuán vulnerable había sido todas esas mañanas en que había esperado allí sola, pero esa realidad me golpeó fuerte entonces.

Miré hacia la carretera, el corazón latiéndome con fuerza. ¿Dónde está el estúpido autobús? ¿Y por qué mi padre tenía que ser tan fanático del transporte público, de todas formas? ¿Por qué no podría yo tener un coche, como prácticamente todos los demás alumnos de último curso? Pero no, yo tenía que "compartir vehículo" para salvar el medioambiente. Cuando sea abducida por ese tío amenazador de ahí, papá probablemente insista en que mi cara sólo aparezca en cartones de leche reciclados…

En la preciosa fracción de segundo que gasté enfadándome con mi padre, el extraño se movió, ahora sí, en mi dirección, saliendo de debajo del árbol, y podría haber jurado que le oí decir "Sakura".

O tal vez estuviera oyendo cosas, porque la palabra fue ahogada por el sonido de neumáticos sobre el asfalto, frenos chirriantes y puertas abriéndose mientras el conductor, el viejo señor Dilly, las abrió para mí. Nunca había estado tan feliz de subir a bordo.

-Buenas, Sakura.- Gruñó el señor Dilly, y caminé a trompicones por el pasillo, en busca deun asiento vacío o una cara amiga entre los pasajeros medio groguis. A veces era un asco vivir en La Pennsylvania rural. Los chicos de ciudad probablemente aún seguían durmiendo tranquilamente y a salvo en sus camas.

Localizando un sitio al final del bus, me apoltroné con alivio. Tal vez había exagerado. Tal vez mi imaginación se había desbocado, o demasiados episodios de los más buscados de América me habían afectado a la cabeza. O tal vez el extraño sí había pretendido hacerme daño… Girándome, miré por la ventanilla trasera, y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Aún seguía allí, pero ahora en la carretera, con un pie plantado a cada lado de la doble línea amarilla, los brazos aún cruzados, viendo marchar el autobús. Viéndome. Sakura… ¿De verdad lo había oído llamarme por mi nombre?

* * *

><p>—Así que eso resume bastante bien mi verano en el campamento. —Suspiró mí mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka, tirando de la pesada puerta de cristal del Instituto Woodrow Wilson. —Niños que echan de menos sus casas, sus plantas, y arañas grandes en las duchas.<p>

—Parece que ser consejera es horrible.- Me compadecí mientras entrábamos en los pasillos familiares, que olían a limpio y a cera fresca para suelos. —Si eso ayuda, yo gané por lo menos dos kilos y medio siendo camarera en el restaurante. No podía evitar comer tarta cada vez que tenía un descanso—

—Te ves genial— Ino le restó importancia a mi queja. —Aunque no estoy segura sobre tu pelo…—

— ¡Eh!— Protesté, aplastando mi cabellera rosada, que parecían estar rebelándose en la humedad del final del verano. —Te diré que me pasé una hora con el secador y esta "crema alisadora" que me costó las propinas de una semana…— Mi voz se fue apagando, cuando me di cuenta de que Ino estaba distraída y no me escuchaba.

Seguí su mirada al otro lado del pasillo hacia las taquillas.

—Y hablando de verse genial— Dijo.

Naruto Uzumaki, que vivía en una granja cerca de la propiedad de mi familia, estaba luchando con la combinación de su taquilla. Frunciendo el ceño a un trozo de papel en su mano, giró la rueda y agitó la manilla. Una camiseta blanca obviamente nueva hacía que su moreno de verano se viera especialmente profundo. Las mangas se ceñían al rededor de unos bíceps prominentes.

—Naruto está alucinante.- Susurró Ino mientras nos acercábamos a mi vecino. —Debió de haberse apuntado a un gimnasio o algo.

—Estuvo cargando pacas de heno todo el verano al sol, Ino. — Susurré en respuesta. —No necesita un gimnasio—

Naruto alzó la vista mientras pasábamos a su lado, y sonrió cuando me vio.

—Hola, Sakura.

—Hola— Respondí. Después mi mente se quedó en blanco.

Ino se incorporó a la conversación, evitando un silencio incómodo.

—Parece que te dieron la combinación equivocada. —Apuntó, señalando con la cabeza a la taquilla aún cerrada de Naruto. — ¿Intentaste darle una patada?—

Naruto ignoró la sugerencia.

—Anoche no trabajaste, ¿eh, Sakura?—

—No, ya terminé en el restaurante. — Dije. —Solo era un trabajo de verano. —

Naruto pareció algo decepcionado.

—Oh. Vaya. Pues entonces creo que tendré que ponerme al día contigo en el instituto, supongo. —

—Sí. Estoy segura de que tendremos algunas clases juntos. — Dije, sintiendo que mis mejillas se calentaban. —Nos vemos. —Casi arrastré a Ino conmigo por el pasillo.

— ¿De qué iba eso? —Exigió cuando estuvimos fuera de su alcance. Miré a Naruto por encima del hombro.

Mi rostro se puso aún más caliente.

— ¿De qué iba qué?—

—Naruto todo triste de que dejaras el restaurante. Tú poniéndote de un rojo brillante…—

—No es nada. — Le advertí. —Vino varias veces hacia el final de mi turno y me llevó a casa en su coche. Salimos un tiempo… Y no estoy roja. —

— ¿De veras? —La sonrisa de Ino era de suficiencia. —Tú y Naruto, ¿eh?—

—No es nada importante. —Insistí.

El brillo de los ojos de Ino me dijo que sabía que no estaba siendo completamente sincera.

—Este va a ser un año muy interesante. —Predijo.

—Y hablando de interesante…- Empecé a contarle a mi mejor amiga sobre el extraño aterrador de la parada del bus. Pero en el momento en que pensé en él, el pelo en la parte posterior de mi cabeza se erizó, casi como si estuviera siendo observada.

—Sakura…—

El eco de la voz baja y profunda llenó mi cerebro, como una pesadilla recordada a medias. Me froté la parte de atrás del cuello. Tal vez le contara a Ino la historia después.

O tal vez todo el asunto se desvanecería sin más y ya nunca volvería a pensar en ese tío jamás. Eso era lo que pasaría, probablemente. Y aún así el cosquilleo no desapareció.

* * *

><p>—Esta va a ser una clase muy excitante. —Prometió la señora Wilhelm, desbordando entusiasmo mientras nos entregaba la lista de lectura para Literatura Inglesa IV: desde Shakespeare a Stoker. —Les va a encantar los clásicos que he seleccionado. Prepárense para un año de hazañas épicas, emocionantes romances, y los enfrentamientos de los grandes ejércitos. Todo ello sin dejar jamás el Instituto Woodrow Wilson. —<p>

Aparentemente no todo el mundo estaba tan extático por los ejércitos enfrentados o los corazones arrebatados como la señora Wilhelm, porque oí un montón de gruñidos a medida que la lista circulaba por la clase. Acepté la copia de manos de mi eterno torturador, Deidara, se había dejado caer en el asiento anterior al mío como una inmensa y pegajosa bola de papel, y eché un vistazo rápido. Oh, no. No Ivanhoe y Moby Dick… ¿quién tiene tiempo para Moby Dick? Se suponía que este iba a ser el año en que iba a tener una vida social. Por no mencionar a Dracula… por favor. Si había algo que odiara, eran los cuentos de hadas espeluznantes sin ninguna base en la realidad o la lógica. Ese era el territorio de mis padres, y no tenía ningún interés en ir allí.

Echándole una mirada rápida a Ino al otro lado del pasillo, también vi en sus ojos pánico y miseria mientras susurraba:

— ¿Qué significa "borrascosas"?—

—Ni idea. —Le respondí también en susurros. —Lo buscaremos.

—También quiero que pasen este cuadro de asientos. —Continuó la señora Wilhelm, crujiendo por la clase en sus zapatos cómodos. —El puesto que hayan escogido será su asiento asignado para el año. Veo algunas caras nuevas por ahí, y quiero llegar a conocerlos tan pronto como pueda, así que no se muevan. —

Me hundí en mi asiento. Genial. Estaba destinada a un año entero de comentarios estúpidos, pero malvados, de Deidara, algo que estaba segura saldría a borbotones cada vez que se diera la vuelta para entregar algo. Y la legendaria animadora zorra Karin había reclamado el sitio directamente detrás del mío. Estaba atrapada entre dos de las personas más horribles del colegio como en un sándwich. Y me volví a la izquierda Naruto había encontrado un asiento cercano al mío.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando lo miré. Podría haber sido peor, supongo. Pero no mucho.

Deidara se dio la vuelta en su silla para lanzarme el cuadro de los asientos.

—Ahí te va, Pelo de Chicle— Gruñó, usando el nombre que me había asignado en la guardería.

—Pon eso en el cuadro. —Sí. Estúpido y malvado, tal y como había predicho. Y sólo quedaban 180 días de clase.

—Por lo menos sé deletrear mi nombre. —Le dije entre dientes. Idiota.

Deidara volvió a darse la vuelta, humillado y con cara de malas pulgas, me puse a hurgar en la mochila en busca de mi bolígrafo. Cuando me dispuse a escribir mí nombre, el bolígrafo estaba completamente seco, probablemente porque había permanecido sin tapa en mi mochila todo el verano. Agité el bolígrafo y lo volví a intentar. Nada.

Empecé a girarme a la izquierda, pensando que tal vez Naruto podría dejarme uno de los suyos. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, sin embargo, sentí un toquecito en mí hombro derecho. Ahora no… Ahora no… Consideré ignorarlo, pero quienquiera que me estuviera dando golpecitos volvió a intentarlo.

—Discúlpame, pero ¿tienes necesidad de un instrumento de escritura?— La voz profunda con el inusual acento europeo venía de algún punto cercano, detrás de mí. No tenía más opción que darme la vuelta. No.

Era él. El chico de la parada. Habría reconocido el extraño atuendo, el abrigo largo, las botas, por no mencionar su imposible altura en cualquier parte. Sólo que esta vez estaba a apenas unos centímetros de mí. Lo bastante cerca como para ver sus ojos. Eran lo bastante oscuros como para ser negros y estaban mirándome fijamente con una inteligencia tranquila, pero de alguna forma inquietante. Tragué con fuerza, congelada en mi asiento. ¿Había estado en clase todo el tiempo? Y si era así, ¿cómo podía no haberlo visto? Quizás porque estaba sentado medio apartado de los demás. O quizás porque incluso el aire en su rincón particular se veía turbio, el fluorescente sobre su asiento fundido. Pero era más que eso. Era casi como si él creara la oscuridad. Eso es ridículo, Sakura… Es una persona, no un agujero negro…

—Requieres un instrumento de escritura, ¿sí?- Repitió, estirando su brazo a través del pasillo, un brazo largo, musculoso, para ofrecerme un bolígrafo brillante y de oro. No los lapiceros de plástico que casi todo el mundo usa. Un bolígrafo de oro de verdad. Podías afirmar que era caro sólo por ver cómo resplandecía. Cuando vacilé, una expresión de molestia cruzó su aristocrático rostro, y agitó el bolígrafo ante mí.

—Reconoces un bolígrafo, ¿verdad? Este es un objeto familiar, ¿sí? —No aprecié el sarcasmo, o la forma en que me había asustado dos veces en un día, y me quedé mirando, estúpidamente, hasta que Karin se inclinó hacia delante y me pellizcó el brazo. Muy fuerte.

—Sólo firma el cuadro, niña, ¿entiendes?—

— ¡Eh!— Me froté lo que sería un moretón, deseando tener el valor de responderle a Karin, por pellizcarme. Pero la última persona que se había metido con Karin había terminado por cambiarse a Santa Mónica, el colegio católico local. Así de miserable había hecho su vida en Woodrow Wilson.

—Apúrate. — Me espetó Karin de nuevo.

—Ya voy, ya voy. —Acercándome al extraño a regañadientes, acepté el pesado bolígrafo de su mano, y cuando nuestros dedos se tocaron, sentí la sensación más extraña que haya existido nunca. Como un "deja vu" convertido en premonición. El pasado colisionando con el futuro. Entonces sonrió, revelando el conjunto más perfecto de dientes blancos y regulares que haya visto jamás. Brillaban de verdad, como armas bien cuidadas.

Sobre él, el fluorescente zumbó a la vida durante un segundo, resplandeciendo como un relámpago. Vale, eso fue raro.

Me deslicé otra vez hacia el frente, y mi mano temblaba un poco mientras escribía mí nombre en el cuadro de asientos. Era estúpido estar asustada. No era más que otro estudiante. Obviamente un chico nuevo. Tal vez viviera en algún lugar cerca de nuestra granja. Probablemente había estado esperando por el bus, como yo, y de alguna forma no había podido subirse. Su apariencia extrañamente misteriosa en la clase de inglés, apenas a un par de metros mío, probablemente tampoco fuera causa de alarma.

Miré hacia Ino en busca de su opinión. Obviamente había estado esperando a establecer contacto. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, agitó el pulgar en la dirección del chico, vocalizando un muy exagerado, "¡Está buenísimo!" ¿Buenísimo?

—Estás loca. —Susurré. Sí, el tío estaba técnicamente bueno. Pero también era completamente aterrador con su capa, sus botas y su habilidad para materializarse cerca de mí aparentemente desde ninguna parte.

—El cuadro de una vez. —Gruñó Karin detrás de mí.

—Aquí. —Pasé el cuadro de asientos sobre mi hombro, consiguiendo un corte profundo y fino como la hoja de una cuchilla mientras la impaciente Karin me arrancaba el papel de la mano. — ¡Auch!— Agité el dedo sangrante y dolorido, después me lo introduje en la boca, probando el sabor a hierro en la lengua, antes de darme otra vez la vuelta para devolver el bolígrafo. Cuanto antes mejor…

—Aquí. Gracias. —El tipo que generaba su propia penumbra se quedó mirando a mis dedos, y me di cuenta de que estaba goteando sangre sobre su costoso bolígrafo. —Oh, perdón. —Dije, limpiando el bolígrafo en mi pierna, por falta de un pañuelo.

Ugh. ¿Y cómo va a salir esa mancha de mis vaqueros?

Su mirada siguió mis dedos, y pensé que quizás estuviera asqueado por el hecho de que estuviera sangrando. Aún así juro que vi algo muy distinto al asco en esos ojos negros… Y entonces se pasó la lengua lentamente por el labio inferior. ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? Lanzándole el bolígrafo, me di la vuelta rápidamente en el asiento. Podría cambiarme de instituto, como esa chica que se metió con Karin. Ir a Santa Mónica. Esa es la respuesta. No es demasiado tarde…

El cuadro de asientos regresó a la señora Wilhelm, y ella empezó a leer los nombres, para después alzar la vista con una sonrisa hacia un lugar más allá de mi puesto.

—Tomémonos un momento para darle la bienvenida a nuestro estudiante extranjero de intercambio, Sasuke…—Frunciendo el ceño, volvió la vista al cuadro. —Uchi… haa. ¿Lo dije correctamente?—

La mayoría de los alumnos se habrían limitado a murmurar "Sí, qué importa." Quiero decir, ¿a quién le importa de verdad un nombre? A mi acosador mañanero, eso es.

—No. —Entonó. —No, eso no es correcto. —Detrás de mí, oí el chirrido de una silla al arrastrarse sobre el linóleo, y después una sombra se apareció sobre mi hombro. Mi cuello volvió a erizarse.

—Oh. —La señora Wilhelm pareció ligeramente alarmada mientras un adolescente alto con una capa negra de terciopelo avanzaba por el pasillo hacia ella. Alzó un dedo con precaución, como si fuera a decirle que se sentara, cuando él pasó de largo de ella a zancadas.

Cogiendo un rotulador de la bandeja junto a la pizarra blanca, retiró la tapa con autoridad y garabateó la palabra Uchiha con una caligrafía fluida.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. —Anunció, señalando la palabra. —U-chi-ha énfasis en la primera silaba, por favor. —Cerrando las manos detrás de la espalda, empezó a andar, como si fuera el profesor.

Uno por uno, estableció contacto visual con cada estudiante de la clase, obviamente contándonos. Sentí por la expresión de su cara que de alguna forma encontraba que queríamos más.

—El nombre Uchiha es bastante reverenciado en Europa del Este. —Nos aleccionó. —Un nombre noble. —Se detuvo en su caminar y estableció contacto directo con mis ojos. —Un nombre de la realeza. —No tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando. — ¿No "encendieron una bombilla", como dicen ustedes?— Preguntó a la clase en general. Pero aún me estaba mirando a mí. ¡Dios, sus ojos eran negros!

Me encogí, mirando a Ino, que estaba abanicándose, totalmente indiferente a mí. Era como si estuviera bajo un hechizo. Todo el mundo lo estaba. Nadie jugueteaba, ni susurraba, ni hacía garabatos.

Casi contra mi voluntad, volví a centrar mi atención en el adolescente que había secuestrado Literatura Inglesa. Era cierto que era casi imposible no mirarlo. El pelo medio largo, negro azabache, de Sasuke Uchiha se veía fuera de lugar en Lebanon County, Pennsylvania, pero había encajado a la perfección con los modelos europeos del Cosmopolitan de Ino. También era musculoso y esbelto como un modelo, con altos pómulos, una nariz recta, y una mandíbula fuerte. Y esos ojos… ¿Por qué no dejará de mirarme?

— ¿Te importaría decirnos algo más sobre ti? —Sugirió al fin la señora Wilhelm.

Sasuke Uchiha se giró sobre sus talones embotados para situarse frente a ella, y tapar el rotulador ruidosamente.

—No particularmente. No. —La respuesta no era grosera… pero tampoco se dirigió a la señora Wilhelm como un alumno. Más como un igual.

—Estoy segura de que nos encantaría oír más sobre tu linaje.- Dijo de pronto la señora Wilhelm, admitiéndolo. —Sí que suena interesante. —Pero Sasuke Uchiha había devuelto su atención hacia mí. Me hundí en el asiento. ¿Se está dando cuenta de esto todo el mundo?

—Podrán aprender más sobre mí a su debido tiempo. —Dijo Sasuke. Había un deje de frustración en su voz, y yo no tenía ni idea de por qué. Pero volvió a asustarme. —Esto es una promesa. —Añadió, taladrando en mis ojos. Una promesa.

Y aún así sonaba más como una amenaza.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado el primer capitulo? Espero que sí! Enserio les recomiendo esta adaptación T-T Y por supuesto; no quiero que las chicas que estén leyendo mi otra adaptación <em>_**Mordiscos de Amor**__ crean que la dejaré, al contrario, pronto subiré un nuevo capitulo :D También me esforzaré para traer el siguiente capitulo de esta historia pronto._

_Eso es todo por ahora. Denle una oportunidad a esta historia onegai T-T Enserio que no las decepcionará u.u _

_Les mando un gran abrazo a todas & ojala nos estemos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo!_

**¿Quieres galletas & un Sasuke calientitos?**

_Púchale aquí abajito ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

**La Guía de Jessica para Citas en el Lado Oscuro © Beth Fantaskey**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>— ¿Has visto cómo te estaba mirando el chico extranjero, en inglés?— Chilló Ino en cuanto nos reunimos después del colegio. — ¡Es guapísimo, y está colado por ti! ¡Y es de la realeza!— Apreté su muñeca, tratando de calmarla.<p>

—Ino... Antes de que compres un regalo para nuestra boda "real", tengo que contarte algo sobre dicho chico supuestamente guapísimo. —Mi amiga se cruzó de brazos, escéptica.

Podría decirse que Ino ya se había hecho una idea sobre Sasuke Uchiha, basando su opinión totalmente en hombros anchos y mandíbula fuerte.

— ¿Qué podrías saber sobre él, que fuera aterrador? Acabamos de conocerlo. —

—De hecho, yo lo vi antes esta mañana. —Dije. —Ese chico, Sasuke, estaba en la parada del bus. Mirándome. —

— ¿Es eso? —Ino puso los ojos en blanco. —Tal vez tome el autobús. —

—No se subió. —

—Así que perdió el autobús. —Se encogió de hombros. —Eso es estúpido, pero no aterrador. —Ino no se estaba enterando de nada.

—Es más raro que eso. —Insistí. —Me... me pareció oírle decir mi nombre. Justo cuando salía el autobús. —Ino seguía sin entender. —Mi nombre. Y lo dijo con un tono extraño. Me miraba como si me conociese de toda la vida— Aclaré. Mi mejor amiga tomó aire con fuerza.

—Bien. Tal vez eso sea un poco raro. —

* * *

><p>Nadie sabe de mi pasado. De hecho, ni siquiera había compartido demasiado sobre ello con Ino. La historia de mi adopción era mi secreto mejor guardado. Si alguna vez saliera a la luz... la gente creería que soy un bicho raro. Me sentía como un bicho raro cada vez que oía esa historia. Mi madre adoptiva, una antropóloga cultural, había estado estudiando un culto desconocido y secretista en la Rumania central. Había estado allí con mi padre para observar sus rituales, con la esperanza de escribir uno de sus rompedores artículos desde dentro de subculturas únicas. Sin embargo, las cosas no habían salido bien en Europa del Este. El culto había sido un poco demasiado extraño, un poco alternativo de más, y varios ciudadanos rumanos habían formado una banda, decididos a ponerle fin al grupo. Por la fuerza.<p>

Justo antes de que atacaran las turbas, mis padres biológicos me habían confiado a mí, una niña, a los investigadores americanos de visita, suplicándoles que me llevaran a los Estados Unidos, donde estaría a salvo.

Odiaba esa historia. Odiaba el hecho de que mis padres biológicos fueran gente lo bastante ignorante y supersticiosa como para unirse a una secta. Ni siquiera quería saber cuáles eran los rituales. Sabía el tipo de cosas que estudiaba mi madre. Sacrificios animales, adoración a los árboles, vírgenes arrojadas dentro de volcanes... tal vez mis padres biológicos estuvieran envueltos en algún asunto de acto sexual. Tal vez por eso habían sido asesinados. ¿Quién sabía? ¿Quién quería saber?

Yo no pregunté por detalles, y mis padres adoptivos nunca presionaron la materia. Simplemente era feliz siendo Sakura, americana.

Anduvimos hacia la calle para esperar a mi madre que venía a recogerme. La había llamado durante la comida para decirle que no iba a coger el autobús de vuelta a casa. Ino añadió la última gota.

—Sólo digo que tal vez deberías darle a este Sasuke una oportunidad. —

— ¿Por qué? —

—Porque... porque es tan alto. —Explicó Ino, como si la altura fuera prueba de buen carácter. — ¿Y he mencionado ya que es europeo?—

El Volkswagen de mi madre se subió al bordillo haciendo ruido, y le hice señas con la mano.

—Sí. Es mucho mejor ser acosada por un europeo alto que por un americano de altura media. —

—Bueno, por lo menos Sasuke te está haciendo caso. —Lloriqueó Ino. —A mí nunca nadie me hace caso. —

—Si claro, tonta. Tu lista de ex novios es la más larga que he visto. —

Ino sonrió y me dio un codazo. Alcanzamos la furgoneta, y abrí la puerta. Antes de que ni siquiera pudiera decir hola, Ino me empujó a un lado, se inclinó hacia delante y soltó:

— ¡Sakura tiene novio, doctora Tsunade!—Mi madre parecía intrigada.

— ¿Es eso cierto, Sakura?— Era mi turno de empujar a Ino fuera de mi camino. Me monté y cerré la puerta de un portazo, encerrando a mi amiga a salvo en el otro lado.

Ino saludó, riéndose, mientras mi madre y yo bajábamos del bordillo.

— ¿Un novio, Sakura?— Preguntó mamá de nuevo. — ¿En el primer día de colegio?—

—No es mi novio. —Gruñí, poniéndome el cinturón. —Es un estudiante muy raro de intercambio que me está acosando. —

—Sakura, estoy segura de que estás exagerando. —Dijo mamá. —Los varones adolescentes se sienten con frecuencia incómodos en sociedad. Probablemente estás malinterpretando comportamientos inocentes. —

Como todos los antropólogos culturales, mi madre creía saberlo todo sobre las interacciones sociales humanas.

—No lo viste en la parada del bus esta mañana. —Discutí. —Estaba allí de pie con esta gran capa negra... Y después mi dedo sangró, y se lamió sus labios...—

Cuando dije eso, mi madre pisó el freno con tanta fuerza que mi cabeza casi choca contra el salpicadero. Un coche detrás de nosotras pitó con enfado.

— ¡Mamá! ¿De qué iba eso?—

—Perdón, Sakura. —Dijo, algo pálida. Volvió a pisar el acelerador. —Es sólo algo que dijiste... sobre cortarte. —

—Me corté el dedo, y él prácticamente babeó encima, como si fuera una patata frita cubierta de Ketchup. —Me estremecí. —Era asqueroso. —

Mamá se puso aún más pálida, y supe que pasaba algo.

— ¿Quién... quién es este chico? —Preguntó mientras nos parábamos en un stop cerca de La Universidad Grantley, donde daba clase mi madre. — ¿Cómo se llama?— Podía decirse que estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas sonar despreocupada, y eso me puso más nerviosa.

—Se llama...— Antes de que pudiera decir Sasuke, sin embargo, lo vi. Sentando sobre la pared baja que rodeaba el campus. Y me estaba mirando. Otra vez. Mi frente se cubrió de sudor. Pero esta vez, estaba enfadada. Hasta aquí hemos llegado. —Está justo ahí. —Gemí, clavando el dedo contra la ventana. — ¡Me está mirando de nuevo!— Eso no era "comportamiento incómodo de sociedad". Eso era acoso. — ¡Quiero que me deje en paz!—

Entonces mi madre hizo algo inesperado. Se subió al bordillo, justo al lado de donde estaba esperando Sasuke, mirando.

— ¿Cómo se llama, Sakura?— Preguntó de nuevo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.

Supuse que mi madre iba a enfrentarse a él, así que le sujeté el brazo.

—Mamá, no. Está desequilibrado o algo así. —

Pero mi madre desasió mis dedos de su brazo con amabilidad.

—Su nombre, Sakura. —

—Sasuke. —Respondí. —Sasuke Uchiha. —

—Oh, santo Dios. —Murmuró mamá, mirando más allá de mí, a mi acosador. —Supongo que esto es verdaderamente inevitable... —Tenía una mirada extraña y distante.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Qué es inevitable?—

—Espera aquí. —Dijo, todavía sin mirarme. —No te muevas. —

Sonaba tan seria que no protesté. Sin otra palabra, mi madre salió de la furgoneta y fue directa hacia el tío amenazador que me había perseguido durante todo el día.

¿Estaba loca? ¿Trataría él de huir? ¿Se volvería loco y le haría daño? Pero no, se bajó ágilmente de la pared y le hizo una reverencia, una reverencia de verdad, hasta la cintura, ¡a mi madre! ¿Qué demo...?

Bajé la ventanilla, pero hablaban tan bajo que no podía oír lo que estaban diciendo. La conversación duró lo que parecieron eones. Y después mi madre le dio la mano. Sasuke Uchiha se dio la vuelta para irse, y mamá volvió al coche y giró la llave.

— ¿De qué iba todo eso? —Pregunté, anonadada.

Mi madre me miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:

—Tú, tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar. Esta noche. —

— ¿Sobre qué?- Exigí, con un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Un cosquilleo malo. — ¿Conoces a ese chico?—

—Después lo explicaremos. Tenemos mucho, mucho que contarte. Y necesitamos hacerlo antes de que Sasuke llegue para la cena. —

Mi mandíbula aún seguía en el suelo cuando mamá me dio una palmadita en la mano y se metió en medio del tráfico.

* * *

><p>Mis padres, nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de explicarme qué estaba sucediendo. Cuando llegamos a casa, mi padre estaba en el medio de una clase de yoga tántrico para hippies de la colina con demasiado sexo en sus vidas, en el estudio de detrás de la casa, así que mi madre me dijo que me pusiera a hacer mis tareas. Y después Sasuke llegó temprano a cenar.<p>

Estaba en el granero limpiando los establos cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vi una sombra cruzar la puerta abierta del granero.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —Llamé ansiosa, aún nerviosa por los eventos del día.

Cuando no hubo respuesta, tuve la sensación extraña de que mi visitante era nuestro invitado a la cena. Mamá lo invitó, recordé, tal y como había predicho. Un alto estudiante europeo de intercambio caminaba a zancadas a través del polvoriento anillo de montar. No puede ser tan peligroso.

Dejando la aprobación de mamá a un lado, mantuve un agarre firme sobre mi rastrillo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Exigí mientras se acercaba.

—Modales, modales. —Se quejó Sasuke en su acento altanero, golpeando pequeñas bolas de polvo con cada larga zancada que daba. Llegó a apenas un metro de mí, y me sorprendió otra vez por su altura. —Una dama no se pone a bramar en graneros. —Prosiguió. — ¿Y qué clase de saludo fue ese?—

¿Está dándome una lección de etiqueta, el tío que me ha estado espiando todo el día?

—Te pregunté por qué estás aquí. —Repetí, aferrándome al rastrillo con algo más de fuerza.

—Para conocerte, por supuesto. —Dijo, todavía evaluándome, dando vueltas a mí alrededor, mirando mi ropa. Me giré, intentando mantenerlo en mi campo visual, y lo vi frunciendo la nariz. —Seguramente tú también estás deseosa de conocerme. —

No demasiado... No tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando, pero el seguimiento de los pies a la cabeza de mi persona no me gustaba nada.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?— Dejó de dar vueltas.

— ¿Estás limpiando establos? ¿Son esas, heces en tus zapatos?-

—Sí. —Dije, confundida por su tono. ¿Por qué le importa a él lo que se hallaba en mis zapatos? —Limpio los establos todas las noches. —

— ¿Tú? —Pareció perplejo. Y horrorizado.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo. —Dije. — ¿Por qué crees que esto es asunto suyo?—

—Sí, bueno, tenemos gente para eso, allí de donde yo vengo. Ayuda contratada. —Olisqueó. —Tú, una dama de tu alcurnia, nunca deberías encargarte de semejante tarea de tan baja categoría. Es ofensivo. —

Cuando dijo eso, mis dedos volvieron a apretarse sobre el rastrillo, y no por miedo. Sasuke Uchiha no era sólo intimidante. Era irritante.

—Mira, ya he tenido bastante de ti metiéndote en mi vida, y de tu actitud. —Espeté. — ¿Quién te crees que eres, de todas formas? ¿Y por qué me persigues?—

Furia e incredulidad cruzaron los ojos negros de Sasuke.

—Tu madre aún no te ha informado, ¿verdad?— Agitó la cabeza. —La doctora Tsunade juró que te lo contaría todo. Tus padres no son demasiado buenos manteniendo sus promesas. —

—Se... se supone que vamos a hablar después. —Tartamudeé, mi furia iba desvaneciéndose un poco a la vista de su ira evidente. —Papá está dando clase de yoga...—

— ¿Yoga?— Sasuke se rió con acritud. —Contorsionar su cuerpo en una serie de ridículas configuraciones y ¿es más importante que informar a su hija acerca del pacto? ¿Y qué clase de hombre practica semejante pasatiempo pacífico? Los hombres deberían entrenarse para la guerra, no perder el tiempo entonando "ohm" y parloteando sobre la paz interior. Olvídate del yoga y del parloteo. —

— ¿Pacto? ¿Qué pacto?— Pero Sasuke estaba mirando al techo iluminado del granero, andando en círculos, con las manos unidas detrás de la espalda, hablando consigo mismo.

—Esto no está yendo bien. Nada bien en absoluto. Aconsejé a los Ancianos que deberías haber sido convocada de vuelta en Rumania hace años, que nunca serías una esposa apropiada...— Buah… detente ahí.

— ¿Esposa?—

Sasuke se detuvo, volviéndose sobre los talones para situarse frente a mí.

—Tu ignorancia empieza a cansarme. —Se acercó a mí, inclinándose y mirándome a los ojos. —Porque tus padres se niegan a informarte, yo mismo entregaré las noticias, y te lo presentaré de forma sencilla. —Señaló a su pecho y anunció, como si hablara con un niño. —Yo soy un vampiro. —Señaló a mi pecho. —Tú eres un vampiro. Y vamos a casarnos, en cuanto alcances la edad. Esto ha sido decretado desde el momento de nuestros nacimientos.

Ni siquiera podía procesar la parte de "vamos a casarnos", o la cosa de "decretado". Me había perdido en lo de "vampiro".

Loco. Sasuke Uchiha está completamente loco. Y estoy sola con él, en un granero vacío.

Así que hice lo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio habría hecho. Lancé el rastrillo en la dirección general de su pie y corrí hacia la casa como si me llevara el diablo, ignorando su aullido de dolor.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hoolaa! Algo cortito el capi ^^. Pero bueno, no desesperen chicas, yo sé que puede que los primeros capítulos les parezcan aburridos. Pero les juro que después se recompensara. Esta historia de verdad que es muy buena u.u<em>

_Muchas gracias a todas por sus bellos reviews*-*_

_En fin; gracias por darle una oportunidad. De veras que no las defraudaré :D _

_Saludos y besos a todas!_

**¿Quieres galletas & un Sasuke calientitos?**

_Puchale aquí abajito :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**La Guía de Jessica para Citas con el Lado Oscuro © Beth Fantaskey**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>—Yo no soy una no muerta —Protesté. Pero por supuesto, nadie me prestaba atención. Mis padres estaban demasiados concentrados en la metedura de pata de Sasuke Uchiha<p>

—Sasuke, siéntate— Ordenó mamá, no parecía contenta con ninguno de los dos.

—Prefiero quedarme de pie— Replicó Sasuke. Mamá dibujó un círculo con su dedo señalando las sillas alrededor de la mesa. —Siéntate. Ahora—

Nuestro herido visitante hizo como si fuese a desobedecer, entonces, resoplando, tomó asiento. Mamá le quitó una de sus botas, la cual se apreciaba un diente del rastrillo, mientras papá se paseaba por la cocina, buscando debajo del fregadero el kit de primeros auxilios a la vez que esperaba a que el té se preparase.

—Solo es un moretón — Anunció Mamá.

—Oh, bien— Papá salió de debajo del fregadero —No puedo encontrar las vendas de todos modos. Pero todavía podemos tomar el té. —

La larguirucha e impostora sanguijuela que había ocupado mi sitio en la mesa de la cocina me miró fijamente.

—Eres afortunada de que mi zapatero use solo el mejor cuero. Tú podrías haberme atravesado. Y no querrás atravesar a un vampiro. Además, ¿es esa la forma de recibir a tu futuro marido o a cualquier invitado, sea quien sea? ¿Con un rastrillo?—

—Sasuke— Le interrumpió mi madre. —Tomaste a Sakura desprevenida. Como te expliqué anteriormente, su padre y yo queríamos hablar con ella primero. —

—Sí, bueno, en realidad has tardado en llevar a cabo la tarea, diecisiete años, nada menos… Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo— Sasuke se escabulló del agarre de Mamá y se puso en pie, cojeando por la cocina con la bota puesta, como un rey intranquilo en su castillo. Él tomó el bote con camomila, aspiró el contenido, y frunció el ceño. — ¿Beben esto?—

—Te gustará— Prometió mi padre. Él sirvió en cuatro tazas. —Es muy relajante en situaciones tan estresantes como esta—

—Suficiente con el té. Solo díganme que está pasando— Rogué, reclamando mi sitio en la cocina de las zarpas de Sasuke. No estaba caliente después de todo. Casi como si nada, se hubiese sentado ahí minutos antes. —Quien sea. Por favor. Cuéntenme. —

—Como tus padres deseen, yo renunciaré a ese deber y lo dejaré en sus manos. —Concedió Sasuke. Se llevó la humeante taza a los labios, sorbió varias veces, y se estremeció. — ¡Dios mío, qué asco!— Ignorando a Sasuke, Mamá compartió una mirada cómplice con Papá, como si ellos tuviesen un secreto.

—Dan. . . ¿Qué piensas?— Aparentemente él entendía la indirecta, porque Papá asintió con la cabeza y dijo—: Voy a por el pergamino. —Entonces abandonó la cocina.

— ¿Pergamino?—Pergaminos. Pactos. Bodas. ¿Por qué está todo el mundo hablando en código?... — ¿Qué pergamino?— Pregunté confundida.

—Oh, cielo- Mamá se sentó en una silla junto a la mía y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. —Esto es bastante complicado. —

—Inténtalo— Insistí.

—Tú siempre has sabido que provienes de Rumania, que fuiste adoptada allí— Comenzó Mamá. —Y que a tus padres biológicos los mataron en un conflicto en el pueblo. —

—Asesinados por campesinos. —Dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño. —Gente supersticiosa, dada a formar viciosas multitudes. —Metió el dedo en la mantequilla de cacahuete orgánica de papá, la probó, y se limpió el dedo en sus pantalones, los cuales eran negros y le quedaban muy apretados en sus largas piernas, casi como unos pitillos. —Por favor, díganme que hay algo comestible en esta casa— Mamá se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—Voy a pedirte que estés callado unos minutos mientras cuento la historia. —Sasuke se inclinó ligeramente, su brillante pelo negro azulado brillaba bajo la luz de la lámpara de la cocina.

—Por supuesto. Continúa. —Mamá regresó su atención hacia mí.

—Pero nosotros no podemos contarte la historia entera, porque el tópico pareció molestarte mucho.

—Ahora sería un buen momento. — Sugerí —. Porque no podría estar más molesta. —Mamá sorbió su té y se lo tragó.

—Sí, bueno, la verdad es que tus padres biológicos fueron destruidos por un furioso movimiento que intentaba eliminar su pueblo de vampiros. —

— ¿Vampiros? —Seguramente ella estaba bromeando.

—Sí. —Confirmó Mamá —. Vampiros. Tus padres se encontraban entre los vampiros que yo estaba estudiando en aquel momento. —

Bien, no es inusual escuchar palabras como hadas o el espíritu de la tierra, o incluso trolls, en mi casa. Me refiero a que la cultura folclórica y las leyendas son uno de los intereses de mi madre, y mi padre había sido conocido como el huésped ocasional de un ente divino en su estudio de yoga. Pero ni siquiera mis raros padres creen en los monstruos de las películas de Hollywood. Ellos no podían creer en serio que mis padres biológicos se transformaban en murciélagos, o se esfumaban con la luz solar, o que les crecían grandes colmillos.

—Tú dijiste que estabas estudiando algún tipo de cultura. —Rebatí—. Una subcultura con extraños rituales. . . pero nunca dijiste nada sobre vampiros. —

—Siempre te has dejado llevar por la lógica, Sakura. — Dijo Mamá—. No te gustan las cosas que no pueden ser explicadas por las matemáticas o por la ciencia. Tu padre y yo estábamos muy asustados por si la verdad sobre tus padres biológicos te traumatizaba. Así que decidimos mantenernos callados—

— ¿Me estás diciendo que mis padres biológicos pensaban que eran vampiros?— Mi voz sonó como un aullido. Mamá asintió.

—Bueno. . . sí. —

—Ellos no solamente pensaban que eran vampiros. —Refunfuñó Sasuke. Él había recuperado su bota y estaba dando saltitos sobre el otro pie para ponérsela—. Ellos eran vampiros. —A la vez que yo miraba incrédula y con la boca abierta a nuestro invitado, el pensamiento más horripilante del mundo cruzó mi mente. Esos rituales a los que mi madre se refería, relacionados con mis padres biológicos… —Ellos no… bebían sangre exactamente…—La expresión del rostro de mi madre lo decía todo, y yo pensé que iba a desmayarme. Mis padres biológicos: desviados y trastornados bebedores de sangre.

—Sabrosa sustancia. —Comentó Sasuke—. No tendrán acaso un poco por aquí en lugar de este té…—Mamá le lanzó una furtiva mirada. Sasuke frunció el ceño—. No, supongo que no. —

—La gente no bebe sangre. —Insistí con voz chillona y aguda— ¡Y los vampiros no existen!—

Sasuke cruzó sus brazos, arrugando la frente.

—Ahí te equivocas—

—Sasuke, por favor— Dijo Mamá con calma pero usando el tono serio que reservaba para controlar a los estudiantes—. Dale tiempo a Sakura para procesar la información. Ella tiene que analizar las cosas, lo que le hace resistirse a creer en lo paranormal. —

— ¿Es extraño que no crea en lo imposible?— Grité— ¿En lo irreal? —En este punto de la charla, papá regresó con un mohoso pergamino en sus manos.

—A lo largo de la historia, mucha gente se ha resistido a la idea de los no muertos. —Indicó Papá, extendiendo cuidadosamente el documento sobre la mesa—. Hubo un tiempo de devastación para los vampiros en Rumania. Numerosas purgas cada pocos meses. Centenares de hermosos vampiros muertos. — Puntuó mi padre.

—Tus padres biológicos, quienes eran muy poderosos en el seno de esa subcultura, creyeron que estaban destinados a ser destruidos y te pusieron en nuestras manos antes de ser asesinados, con la esperanza de que te pusiésemos a salvo aquí en los Estados Unidos. —Añadió Mamá.

—La gente no bebe sangre. —Repetí—. No ellos. No vieron a mis padres actuar como vampiros. —Les desafié—. Nunca vieron que les crecieran los colmillos o morder cuellos, ¿verdad? Sé que no los vieron hacerlo porque eso nunca sucedió. —

—No. —Admitió Mamá, cogiendo mis manos otra vez—. No se nos estaba permitido ese tipo de acceso. —

—Porque eso nunca sucedió—Repetí.

—No. —Intervino Sasuke. —Porque morder es algo muy privado e íntimo. Simplemente no invitas a la gente a verlo. Los vampiros son una raza muy sensual pero no ofrecen exhibiciones, gracias a Dios. Somos discretos. —

—Pero no tenemos ninguna razón para creer que alguien nos mintió sobre lo de beber sangre— Añadió Mamá —Y no es algo sobre lo que estar molesta, Sakura. Es bastante normal para ellos. Si hubieses crecido en Rumania con esa subcultura te habría llegado a parecer cotidiano. —Aparté mis manos de las suyas.

—A mí me parece que no. —Con una profunda mirada, Sasuke lo resumió pacíficamente. —Sinceramente, no puedo soportar más esto. La historia es bastante simple. Tú, Sakura, eres la última de una larga dinastía de poderosos vampiros. Los Haruno. Realeza vampírica. —Eso sí me hizo reír, una loca e histérica risa.

—Venga, bien, realeza vampírica—

—Sí. Realeza. Y esta es la última parte de la historia de la cual tus padres parecen reacios a contarte— Sasuke se apoyó en la mesa, inclinándose sobre mí, con los brazos rígidos, mirándome fijamente. —Tú, eres una princesa vampiro, la heredera de la dinastía Haruno. Yo soy un príncipe vampiro. El heredero de un clan igual de poderoso, los Uchiha. Más poderoso diría yo, pero ese no es el asunto. Nosotros dos fuimos prometidos en una corta ceremonia de compromiso después de nuestros nacimientos. —Miré a mi madre en busca de ayuda, pero todo lo que dijo ella fue.

—La ceremonia fue muy dramática, muy bien elaborada. En una enorme cueva en los Montes Cárpatos. Con velas por todos lados. —Decía mi madre. Él le dedicó una mirada de devoción a mi madre. —Ningún otro explorador había llegado tan lejos. —Los miré con fiereza.

— ¿Estaban allí? ¿En la ceremonia?—

—Oh, conocimos a un montón de vampiros en ese viaje y asistimos a bastantes eventos culturales muy interesantes. — Mamá sonreía al recordar. —Deberías leer mi artículo en el Journal of Eastern European Folk Culture (Periódico del Este Europeo de La Cultura Folclórica). Fue un hito como trabajo personal, si se me permite decirlo. —

—Déjame terminar, por favor— Rugió Sasuke.

—Allí es fácil— Le reprendió Papá gentilmente. —En esta pequeña democracia, todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de hablar.

Desde la mirada de desdén que Sasuke le lanzó a mi padre, podría decir que él no se preocupaba mucho por la democracia. El desilusionado Drácula quería continuar su resumen pacíficamente.

—La ceremonia de desposorio sellará nuestros destinos, Sakura. Nos casaremos tan pronto como tú tengas la edad. Nuestras líneas de sangre se unirán, consolidando la fuerza de nuestros clanes, finalizando años de rivalidad y guerra. —Sus ojos negros brillaron y su mirada vagó a la deriva lejos en el tiempo. —Será un momento glorioso en nuestra historia, cuando nosotros ascendamos al poder. Cinco millones de vampiros, tu familia y mi familia juntos, bajo un mismo mandato. —Mi supuesto futuro marido volvió a la realidad y me miró fijamente, aspirando por la nariz. —Yo haré todo el trabajo pesado, por supuesto, con un sabio criterio. —

—Estás totalmente loco. —Declaré, observando todos los rostros de la sala uno por uno.

—Esto es una locura. —Sasuke se acercó a mí hasta estar cara a cara. Por primera vez, vi curiosidad y no desdén o burla o ansias de poder en sus oscuros ojos. — ¿Realmente sería tan repugnante, Sakura, el estar conmigo?— No sabía exactamente a qué se refería, pero pensé que hablaba sobre… los dos juntos, no en el sentido político del matrimonio, sino de un modo romántico.

No dije nada. ¿De verdad pensaba Sasuke que yo me enamoraría de él solo porque tenía una cara bonita? ¿Un cuerpo de infarto? ¿Qué me importaría que oliese como la colonia más sexy y picante que jamás había olido. . .?

—Enseñémosle el pergamino. —Interrumpió papá, rompiendo el momento.

—Sí, es la hora— Mamá estuvo de acuerdo. Casi había olvidado el papel mohoso, pero ahora Papá se había sentado y desenrollaba el pergamino cuidadosamente, en la mesa de la cocina. El quebradizo pergamino crujió en cuanto, él lo tocó suavemente con los dedos. Las palabras, en rumano probablemente, eran ininteligibles para mí, pero aquello se veía como algún tipo de documento legal, con varias firmas al pie de la hoja. Mi mirada se movió de un sitio a otro, negándome a mirar más de cerca en aquel documento sin sentido.

—Lo traduciré— Se ofreció Sasuke levantándose. —A menos que Sakura haya estudiado rumano. —

—Está en mi lista de cosas por hacer— Respondí entre dientes. —Actividades multilenguaje. —

—Serías lista si empezases a aprender, mi futura novia— Replicó Sasuke, acercándose cada vez más a mí, hasta apoyarse sobre mi hombro para leer. Podía sentir su respiración en mi mejilla. Era inusualmente fría, dulce. En contra de mi buen juicio, continué aspirando aquella misteriosa colonia, también, entrando profundamente en mis pulmones. Sasuke estaba tan cerca, que mi rosado y ondulado cabello acariciaba su mandíbula, y él distraídamente apartó unos mechones de pelo, sus nudillos rozaron mi mejilla. El contacto me sobresaltó. La sensación me golpeó de lleno en el estómago.

Si Sasuke sintió lo mismo que yo, no lo demostró sino que siguió absorto en el documento.

¿Me estaré volviendo loca esnifando tanta colonia? ¿Me imagino cosas?

Cambié de posición en la silla, intentando no tocarle de nuevo, a la vez que nuestro arrogante invitado, recorrí la primera línea del pergamino con el dedo.

—Esto declara que tú, Sakura Haruno, estás prometida en matrimonio conmigo, Sasuke Uchiha, tan pronto como alcancemos la madurez a la edad de dieciocho años, y celebrar las fiestas necesarias que atestigüen este pacto. Una vez llevado a cabo el matrimonio, nuestros clanes se unirán y vivirán en paz. —Él se volvió. —Como he dicho, es bastante simple. Y mira: la firma de tu padre adoptivo. Y la de tu madre. —No pude evitar fulminarles con la mirada cuando él dijo eso, y seguramente no fue suficiente, las firmas de Mamá y Papá constaban en el documento, junto con otra docena de nombres rumanos. Traidores. Empujando el pergamino fuera de mi camino, me crucé de brazos y miré a mis padres.

— ¿Cómo pudisteis venderme como si… si fuese… ganado?—

—Nosotros no te vendimos, Sakura— Me calmó Mamá. —Tú no eras nuestra hija entonces. Nosotros estábamos allí como testigos en el ritual, en interés de mi investigación. Esto fue semanas antes de la purga, semanas antes de que te adoptásemos. No teníamos ni idea, de qué nos depararía el futuro.-

—De todos modos, allí no se vendían vacas— Se mofó Sasuke. — ¿Quién querría ganado? Tú eres una princesa vampiro. Tu destino no te pertenece a ti completamente. —

Princesa… él sinceramente cree, que soy una princesa vampiro… la extraña, casi placentera sensación que había sentido cuando él rozó mi mejilla desapareció, haciendo que la realidad me golpeara de nuevo. Sasuke Uchiha era un lunático.

—Si yo fuese un vampiro, querría morder a alguien. Estaría sedienta de sangre. —Dije en un último intento de razonar y abandonar aquella absurda discusión.

—Encontrarás tu verdadera naturaleza. —Prometió Sasuke. —Estás entrando en la edad adecuada. Y cuando yo te muerda por primera vez, entonces te convertirás en un vampiro. Te he traído un libro, una guía, en el cual te explica todo…—Me levanté tan rápido que mi silla cayó al suelo, armando un gran escándalo.

—Él no va a morderme. —Interrumpí señalando a Sasuke con el dedo. — ¡Y no voy a ir a Rumania a casarme con él! ¡No me importa qué tipo de ceremonia de desposorio tengan ellos!—

—Tú debes honrar el pacto— Rugió Sasuke. No era una sugerencia.

—Ahora no seas dictatorial con nosotros, Sasuke— Objetó papá arrastrando su silla y acariciando su barba. —Te lo dije. Esto es una democracia. Tomemos todos, un pequeño respiro. —Claramente, Sasuke nunca se había topado con un maestro de la paciencia antes, porque él parecía dudoso, de la validez de la firma de Papá, todavía maduro, y totalmente descentrado de la situación.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué significa eso?— Preguntó él finalmente.

—Nadie tomará ninguna decisión hoy— Tradujo Mamá. —Es tarde. Todos estamos cansados y abrumados. De todos modos, Sasuke, Sakura no está preparada para contraer matrimonio. Ella ni siquiera ha besado a un chico todavía, por el amor de Dios. —Sasuke me sonrió con satisfacción, arqueando una ceja.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Ningún pretendiente? Que chocante. Yo habría pensado que tus habilidades con el rastrillo, resultarían atractivas para cierto tipo de soltero aquí en una granja de campo. —Me quería morir allí mismo. Quería correr al cajón de los cuchillos, coger el más grande que encontrase, y clavármelo en el corazón. Ser expuesta como que nunca había sido besada… era casi peor que ser una princesa vampiro. La cosa del vampiro era una fantasía ridícula, pero mi total falta de experiencia… era real.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Eso es tan vergonzoso! ¿Tenías que contarle eso?— Le reclamé.

—Bueno, Sakura, es verdad. No quiero que Sasuke piense que eres algún tipo de joven mujer experimentada, preparada para el matrimonio. —

—No me aprovecharé. —Prometió Sasuke seriamente. —Y ella no puede ser forzada a casarse, por supuesto. Estamos en un nuevo siglo. Desafortunadamente. Pero me temo que estoy obligado a proseguir este noviazgo hasta que Sakura se dé cuenta que su lugar está a mi lado. Y lo hará. —

—No lo haré. —Protesté. Sasuke no hizo caso de esto.

—El enlace de nuestros clanes es autorizado por los más viejos y poderosos miembros: los Ancianos de las familias Uchiha y Haruno. Y los Ancianos siempre siguen su camino. —Mamá insistió. —Será la decisión de Sakura, Sasuke. —

—Por supuesto. —Aunque, la condescendiente media sonrisa de Sasuke, decía otra cosa.

— ¿Dónde me quedaré?— Preguntó Sasuke.

— ¿Quedarte?— Papá se mostró confuso.

—Sí. Dormir— Aclaró Sasuke. —He realizado un viaje muy largo, aguantado mi primer embrutecedor día, en la llamada escuela pública aquí, y estoy cansado. —

—Tú no vas a volver a la escuela. —Objeté con pánico. Me había olvidado del instituto. — ¡No te lo permito!—

—Por supuesto que asistiré al instituto— Replicó Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo te matriculaste aquí?— Preguntó Mamá.

—Estoy aquí en lo que llaman 'intercambio'— Explicó Sasuke. —Los Ancianos pensaron que sería difícil explicar mi larga estancia aquí, de otro modo. A los vampiros no nos gusta levantar sospechas como puedes imaginar. Nos gusta mezclarnos.

¿Mezclarnos? ¿Con un abrigo largo de terciopelo en verano? ¿En Lebanon Country, Pennsylvania? ¿La conservadora fábrica en el corazón de un estado lleno de granjas, donde la gente tenaz de descendencia germánica todavía piensan, que agujerearse la orejas es radical y un posible portal al infierno?

— ¿Tú eres realmente un estudiante de intercambio?— Gruñó Papá.

—Sí. Tu estudiante de intercambio, para ser exacto. —Aclaró Sasuke. Mamá levantó una cautelosa mano.

—Nosotros nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con esto. —

—Exacto— Añadió Papá. — ¿No tendríamos que firmar algo? ¿No hay papeleo? —Sasuke rió.

—Oh, papeleo. Un insignificante detalle resuelto en Rumania. Nadie en su sano juicio cuestionaría las decisiones del clan Uchiha. Es solo una mala forma. Y las consecuencias de rechazarnos un favor. . .bueno, digamos que la gente en todos lados tiende a tener sus cuellos lejos de nosotros. —

—Sasuke, deberías habernos consultado primero— Repuso Mamá. Sasuke se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Sí. Bueno, quizás sobrepasamos nuestros límites allí. Pero deben admitir que es un honor para ustedes acogerme. Ustedes y yo sabíamos que este día llegaría— Papá aclaró su garganta y miró a mamá.

—Nosotros les hicimos la promesa a los Haruno años atrás, de cuando este momento llegara…—

—Oh, Dan, no sé. Necesitamos tener en cuenta los sentimientos de Sakura…—

—Hicieron un juramento a mi familia— Les recordó Sasuke de nuevo. —De todas formas, no tengo ningún otro sitio al que ir. No regresaré a la llamada posada del pueblo donde dormí anoche. El tema de todo era el cerdo, por el amor de Dios. Papel de pared de cerdo, figuritas de cerdo por todos lados. Y un Uchiha no duerme con cerdos. —Mamá me miró posando sus manos sobre mis hombros asegurando.

—Supongo que por ahora, Sasuke puede quedarse en el apartamento para invitados que hay sobre el garaje, mientras resolvemos esto. ¿De acuerdo, Sakura? Solo es temporal, te lo aseguro. —

—Hey, es tu granja— Murmuré sabiendo que había fracasado. Mis padres siempre adoptan cosas extraviadas. Gatos callejeros, perros abandonados… si fuese un sin techo, podría vivir en nuestra granja, incluso si tratase de morderte.

Y, así es como un adolescente que reivindicaba ser un vampiro, vino a residir en nuestro garaje durante el comienzo de mi último año en el instituto. Y no cualquier vampiro. Mi arrogante y déspota prometido vampiro. La última persona en el infierno, o del infierno, con la que quería compartir mi paseo al instituto, eso sin añadir que estaríamos juntos toda la eternidad.

Me tendí despierta en mitad de la noche reflexionando sobre mi arruinada vida. Mis padres biológicos: miembros de una cultura que juraba beber sangre— y no volvería a pensar nunca más de quien. No había nada que yo pudiese hacer por ellos, excepto sacarlos de mi mente. Su historia podía quedar y quedaría escondida en el pasado.

Pero el futuro… todo lo que yo quería era una oportunidad para salir con Naruto, un chico normal, y en vez de eso había conseguido un prometido chupasangre, viviendo en mi garaje. Y, por si fuera poco, todo el mundo en el instituto, pensaba ya que mi familia era suficientemente rara, con el yoga de mi padre y su improductiva, orgánica, anticárnica granja, y mi madre siendo el sostén de la familia, estudiando para hacer creer en galimatías (cosas sin sentido). Y ahora… ahora sería realmente una paria. La chica del instituto comprometida con el demonio. Y qué demonio.

Tumbada en la cama, no podía parar de rememorar el olor de la colonia de Sasuke, como si él la hubiese derramado a mi lado. El poder que había desprendido a cada paso en mi clase de Literatura. El contacto de sus dedos contra mi mejilla. Y su afirmación de ese día, que él clavaría sus dientes en mí. Dios, que psicópata.

Me destapé, me incorporé y eché las cortinas a un lado, mirando por la ventana en dirección al garaje. Una luz seguía prendida en el segundo piso. Sasuke estaba despierto. ¿Haciendo qué?

Tragando saliva, me dejé caer sobre mi almohada y cubrí mi garganta fuertemente con las mantas, mi tierna, vulnerable y todavía no, besada garganta, medio deseando y medio temiendo que llegase la mañana.

* * *

><p><em>Hellooooooo. Haaaay que feliz me siento*-* Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo :DD Sakura que no acepta que Sasuke es una vampiro &amp; ella también. Si estuviera en su lugar yo ya me hubiera aprovechado a hacerle muchas cosas a Sasukito-kun*-* Ok no xd Pero joderr quién no quisiera estar en su lugar? DD: &amp; ella que lo desaprovecha T-T<em>

_Muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews*-* ¡Las amo chicas; son las mejores! *¬* _

_Espero traerles pronto el siguiente capi porque joderrr el lunes entro a clases DDDD: Maldita sea T-T & lo malo es que es la semana de exámenes DDDDD: See (a quién carajos se le ocurre hacer exámenes después de las vacaciones -.-) Estoy enojada & frustrada porque yo no recuerdo nada u.u _

_En fin; no las jodo más con mis problemas T-T Cuídense mucho & espero que nos estemos leyendo en el próximo capitulo :D Oh & las invito a darse una vuelta por mi otra adaptación ;)_

**¿Quieres galletas & un Sasuke calientitos? *-***

_Púchale aquí abajito :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**La Guía de Jessica para Citas con el Lado Oscuro © Beth Fantaskey**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><em>Estimado tí<em>_o Madara:_

_Te escribo desde mi desván, sobre el garaje de Tsunade Senju, donde me estoy quedando. _

_Aunque solo llevo aquí unas semanas. Extraño el esplendor rugoso de Cárpatos, la manera en que aúllan los lobos en la noche, glacial y hermosa. Solo cuando se está en un lugar que carece de peligro o misterio, puede uno entender cuanto extraña los lugares más oscuros del mundo._

_Aquí, solo se preocupan de no chocar en los estrechos caminos con una carreta sobrecargada de heno (¡y la gente dice que Rumania está atrasada!) o si habrá algún programa bueno en la televisión en la noche. _

_Pero por supuesto soy consciente de que no estoy aquí por la diversión, las artes, o la arquitectura ni tampoco debería centrarme en la cocina. _

_La chica, Madara. La chica. Imagina mi conmoción al encontrarme a mi futura esposa, mi "princesa", hasta las rodillas de excrementos de animal, gritando desde más allá del granero e intentando apuñalarme con un utensilio de granja, como una mano demente estable._

_A pesar de todo, ella no coopera. Carece de cualquier interés sobre su cultura, y en cuanto a su deber, su destino, la rara oportunidad que se le ha ofrecido por el simple hecho de su nacimiento._

_En resumen, Sakura Haruno no es un vampiro. Vivir en América, parece haber eliminado a nuestra princesa, todo rastro de sangre real que sabemos, debe correr por sus venas desde su nacimiento. Ella ha recibido una terrible diálisis de cultura, así habla._

_Bendecida con ese cabello que la hace tan distinta a las demás mujeres, ella alisa su pelo sometiéndolo en un vano intento de parecer como el resto de las adolescentes americanas. ¿Pero por qué ser solo alguien más?_

_Y su sentido de la moda… ¿Cuántas clases de vaqueros puede haber aquí? ¿Le haría mucho daño ponerse un vestido? ¿Y sonreír?_

_Madara, comprendo que estoy ligado a mi honor a mantener una relación con esta joven mujer, ¿pero de verdad ella puede dirigir nuestras legiones? Y para ambos compartir algún tipo de intimidad física… Cualquier detalle que puedas proporcionarme respecto a ese asunto sería gratamente apreciado._

_Sabes que siempre estoy mereciendo "ser uno del equipo", una nueva expresión que he aprendido aquí; como cualquier otra, pero honestamente, todo esto se me escapa un poco de las manos. ¿Estamos totalmente en lo cierto de que habrá guerra entre los clanes si el contrato no es cumplido? Si estamos hablando solo de unas pérdidas mínimas, digo que deberíamos hablar sobre el pacto del matrimonio. Pero, por supuesto, tu opinión debe prevalecer._

_Entretanto, yo continuaré mis, lejos de dar sus frutos, esfuerzos a educar y comprometer a mi prometida, en ese orden. Pero, por favor, Madara, considera mis intereses._

_Tu sobrino, ligado al deber, Sasuke Uchiha._

_P.D. He sido reclutado para el equipo de baloncesto. El entrenador dice que podría ser una estrella_

* * *

><p>—No puedo hacerlo— Se quejó Ino, tachando otra respuesta errónea.<p>

—Estos problemas no son tan difíciles— Dije, agradecida de que ese fuese el último año en que fuese la tutora de Ino en Matemáticas. El Cálculo la confundía totalmente, conseguíamos sacarnos de los nervios la una a la otra. Probablemente no ayudaba mucho que en mi habitación hiciese un calor insoportable. No importaba cuanto suplicase, Papá se negaba a instalar un aire acondicionado, diciendo que malgastaba energía. Cogí el libro de texto y empecé a leer. —Dos hombres viajan en tren, uno sale de la estación…

—Nadie usa, tren ya— Proclamó Ino. ¿Por qué tenemos siempre que hablar sobre trenes? ¿Por qué no aviones?— Levanté la vista del libro.

—Eres imposible de enseñar. —Ino cerró su libreta de un golpe seco.

—Hablando de enseñar, ¿qué tal Sasuke en clase? Mrs. Wilhelm casi tuvo un orgasmo cuando él se levantó y recitó esa estrofa de Hamlet. —Ella se detuvo. —Él lo hizo casi interesante, para un juego sobre Dinamarca.

—Volviendo al problema… —La interrumpí.

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke, de cualquier modo? — Ino abandonó Cálculo enteramente, cojeando por mi cama para asomarse a la ventana abierta. Ella echó las cortinas a un lado. —Sa-su-ke. —Arrullaba Ino. —Ven fuera y juega… Ino quiere verte…—

—No, por favor, no lo llames— Pedí.

—Solo una miradita a esos sexys ojos negros… —Ino dirigió su mirada en dirección opuesta. —Alguien viene. Hay una camioneta en tu carretera.

— ¿Quién es?— Pregunté, no muy preocupada. Probablemente uno de los estudiantes de yoga de Papá que llegaba temprano a clase. Oí el sonido de los neumáticos en la grava, luego un motor apagarse. Mi mejor amiga se giró en redondo, cerrando las cortinas.

—Naruto. Es la camioneta azul de Naruto. —La ha aparcado al lado de la cuadra.

— ¿Naruto?— Traté de actuar de forma indiferente. —Oh, solo es nuestro encargo de heno. Lo compramos en la granja de Naruto. Él lo descarga y está listo en pocos minutos.

—Oh. —Ino procesó esto, entonces se dio la vuelta, asomó su cabeza por la ventana, y vociferó —¡Hey, Naruto! ¡Bajamos enseguida!— No, ella no hizo eso.

— ¡Ino! Llevo puesta una camiseta con un agujero. ¡Y tampoco llevo maquillaje encima!—

—Te ves estupenda —Ella hizo caso omiso de mis protestas, tirándome del brazo. —De todos modos, le dije que estábamos bajando. Derrotada, la dejé que me arrastrase escaleras abajo y salimos.

—Voy a matarte. —Ino me ignoró.

—Está sin camiseta— Murmuró, arrastrándome por la tierra hacia la camioneta de Naruto. Él estaba de espaldas, depositando los sacos en el suelo. — ¡Mira esos músculos!— Le pellizqué el brazo.

— ¡Ino, cállate!—

— ¡Au!— Chilló liberándose y frunciéndome el ceño.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?— Sonrió Naruto, haciendo una pausa en su trabajo. Sacó un pañuelo rojo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y se secó el sudor de la frente. Dobló sus bíceps y completa bola de músculos flexionados brillando bajo la luz del sol poniente apareció ante mis ojos.

—Solo estábamos estudiando Cálculo— Dije moviendo mi brazo para ocultar el agujero de mi camiseta. El agujero se encontraba justo en mi estómago y había aumentado su tamaño desde la cena de empanadas en verano.

— ¿Quieres entrar a por una bebida cuando termines?— Ofreció Ino como si esta fuese su casa.

—Sí, seguro— Asintió Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —Solo permítanme terminar de descargar antes de la puesta de sol. —Ino me apretó la muñeca, indicándome que debíamos ir dentro a esperar.

—Cambiaremos tu camiseta— Susurró en mi oreja.

—Las veo en unos minutos. —Dijo Naruto, echando un último vistazo a sus pectorales. No está mal. Pero en cuando llegué a la parte delantera de la casa, vislumbré a un estudiante extranjero de intercambio, rumano apoyado contra la pared del garaje, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Quizás había sido un truco de la inclinada y decolorada luz, que sombreaba su rostro, pero él no parecía muy contento.

* * *

><p>—Mañana vas por tu cuenta, no importa lo que Mamá diga sobre ayudarte a integrarte— Le advertí a Sasuke, el cual estaba arrastrándome a lo largo del buffet de la cafetería, declinando cada ofrecimiento. —Ahora conoces el sistema.<p>

—Oh, sí— Dijo, empujando su bandeja con un dedo como si fuera algo tóxico. —Una cola de gente empujando como si fuese ganado en un tobogán, dándoles comida apta para la ganadería, forzándoles a consumirla encorvados, hombro con hombro, en mesas de comederos.

—Solo coge algo— Gemí cogiendo un sándwich para mí. —Éstas hamburguesas no están mal. —Sasuke agarró mi mano, y sus dedos presionaban fuertemente mi muñeca.

—Sakura… ¿eso es carne? Pero tus padres te prohíben… —

—Lo que papá y mamá no sepan sobre el instituto no les hará daño. —Le advertí, librándome de su apretón y alejando mí bandeja. Froté mi muñeca, calentándola. —Así que no digas nada.

—Que insubordinado y sedicioso por tu parte— Sonrió Sasuke, había apreciación en su voz. —Lo apruebo totalmente.

—En realidad, no me importa tu aprobación.

—Claro que no. —Sasuke se saltó las hamburguesas, pero se echó algunas patatas fritas.

—Cartofi pai. Al menos tenemos esto en Rumanía.

—A propósito, ¿dónde conseguiste la bebida? —Pregunté señalando su bandeja, la cual sostenía una botella de plástico que rezaba el slogan de "Naranja Julius" —No está permitido salir del campus, lo sabes.

—Ahh, el terror de la detención. —Suspiró, quitando el tapón para beber a grandes sorbos de la botella. Rojo y coagulado líquido avanzando hacia arriba. Él tragó con satisfacción. —No lo suficiente, como para disuadirme de los placeres de un "Fresa Julius". Me temo que soy adicto.

—Deberías sacar eso de aquí —Le dije alcanzando la botella. —En serio, si te atrapan…

Sasuke puso lejos la bebida antes de que yo alcanzara a tocarla.

—Creo que no. Y te animo con efusividad a no derramar esto. —Eché un vistazo a su cara, no muy segura de lo que había querido decir. Sus ojos negros eran dañinos.

—Vamos— Dije tomando un refresco de lima. —Mantengámonos en la cola. Vayamos a pagar si no quieres nada más. —Llevamos nuestras bandejas la caja registradora, y en cuanto yo rebusqué en mis bolsillos, Sasuke sacó de repente su cartera y la abrió del tirón.

—Mi convite dudoso—

—De ninguna manera. —Localicé unos dólares en lo hondo de mi bolsillo, pero Sasuke fue más rápido. Él le tendió a la camarera un billete de veinte dólares.

—Quédate el cambio. —Él le sonrió, guardando su cartera y cargando las bandejas de ambos.

—Pero…— La camarera comenzó a protestar.

—Él no está acostumbrado a nuestro dinero todavía— Le expliqué, me volví hacia Sasuke. —Nuestro almuerzo solo cuesta seis dólares. —Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Sakura, ¿piensas que no estoy familiarizado con los valores numéricos monetarios, en especial el dólar, que es la unidad monetaria estándar? Vivo en Rumanía, no en una caja sellada. —La camarera sostenía todavía nuestro cambio, mirándonos desconcertada.

—Yo se lo daré después— Dije, aceptando el efectivo.

—Mira, allí está Ino. —Se percató Sasuke, tomando nuestras bandejas. —Agitándose histéricamente. Ella es un poco… efervescente, ¿no?—

—Supongo que comerás con nosotras. —Suspiré, siguiéndole mientras él se deslizaba entre el laberinto de mesas, directo a Ino. Algunos estudiantes lo observaban, incluso los que estaban más lejos, como el alto adolescente vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y unas botas pulidas, pasaba a su lado. Sasuke no parecía molestarse en prestarles atención. Al contrario, tenía la sensación de que él sentía que no merecía menos.

—Hey, Saku— Sonrió Ino cuando alcanzamos la mesa. Ella se sonrojó. —Hola, Sasuke.

—Ino, encantado de verte. —Dijo Sasuke depositando nuestras bandejas sobre la mesa. —Esta mañana te ves deslumbrante. —Mi mejor amiga se ruborizó con placer ¿Por qué?

—Gracias. Debe ser mi camiseta nueva. —Ella señaló los ajustados vaqueros negros de Sasuke. —Y hablando de ropa, esos pantalones son lindos. ¿Todo el mundo en Roma viste como tú? ¿O solo los niños reales?

—Rumanía— Corregí. —No Roma. —Todo es europeo. —Ino me hizo señas, todavía mirando a Sasuke de una manera que solo podía ser descrita como absorta.

—En cualquier caso, los pantalones son súper geniales. —Sasuke sonrió.

—Le diré a mi sastre que su trabajo es "lindo" y "súper genial". Estoy seguro de que estará agradecido. —Él movió la silla para cederme el asiento, pero ese fue mi turno para agarrar su mano.

—Yo lo haré.

—Como desees— Dijo echándose hacia atrás.

—Oh, desearía vivir en Rumanía. —Suspiró Ino, apoyando su barbilla en sus manos. —Tus modales son tan…—

—Impecables— Sasuke facilitó la palabra por ella.

—Oh, genial— Murmuré, alcanzando mi bandeja. —Olvidé la cuchara.

—Yo iré a traértela. —Se ofreció Sasuke levantándose.

—No, voy yo. —Insistí levantándome también. Sasuke se colocó detrás de mi silla, apretó mis hombros con sus fuertes manos y gentil, pero firmemente me guió de vuelta a mi asiento. Él se dirigió a mí, hablando suavemente, todavía sosteniéndome por encima de mis brazos. Su fresca respiración rozó mi oreja, y sentí de nuevo aquel traidor cosquilleo en mi estómago.

—Sakura, por amor de Dios— Dijo él. —Permíteme al menos realizar algo de cortesía común por ti. A pesar de lo que las mujeres liberales te enseñen, la caballerosidad no implica que las mujeres sean menos poderosas. Al contrario, la caballerosidad es una admisión de la superioridad de las mujeres. Un reconocimiento de tu poder sobre nosotros. Esta es la única forma de servidumbre que un Uchiha practica alguna vez, y yo estoy encantado de realizarla para ti. Y tú, por tu parte, estás obligada a aceptarla gentilmente. —Liberó mis hombros y caminó a grandes zancadas antes de que yo pudiese replicar.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que significa, pero fue la cosa más caliente que he oído en mi vida. —Ino siguió a Sasuke con sus ojos. — ¿Cómo fuiste tan afortunada? ¿Por qué mis padres nunca consiguen estudiantes de intercambio?

—Desearía que él fuese tu problema— Dije. Oh, nunca le desearía eso. Si Ino supiese como de loco estaba Sasuke Uchiha. Lo que él reclamaba ser. — ¿Por qué tiene que actuar así? Solo quiero que me deje sola. —Ino clavó su pajita en su cartón de leche con chocolate.

—No te entiendo, Saku. Cuando nosotras teníamos cinco años, todas nosotras nos vestíamos de princesas. Ahora un verdadero Príncipe Encantado está a tus pies, lo tienes comiendo de la mano ¡y te quejas!—

—Oh, Ino… solo no le animes, ¿bien?

—Estás demasiado colgada de Naruto, para ver que la verdadera y divina realeza europea se te echa encima, Sakura. Vas a malgastar tu tiempo con un chico a quien ordeñar vacas le parece divertido.

—La familia de Naruto nunca ha tenido vacas— Protesté —Ellos cultivan cosechas. Y pensé que te gustaba Naruto. ¡Tú solo babeas por sus músculos!

-Oh. Hey, Sasuke— Gorjeó Ino dándome un golpe por debajo de la mesa. —Has vuelto muy rápido.

—No quise que el "Jell-O" se pusiera menos sabroso por estar fuera— Dijo Sasuke detrás de mí, inclinándose sobre mi hombro otra vez, ordenando mi cubertería sobre la bandeja. El tenedor a la izquierda de mi hamburguesa. El cuchillo y la cuchara a la derecha. —Esta es la forma americana, ¿no?

— ¿Qué haces en Rumanía, además de asistir a la mejor escuela de etiqueta del mundo? —Preguntó Ino en cuanto Sasuke se sentó. Él se acomodó en la plegable silla metálica y estiró sus largas piernas por el pasillo. Apartando sus impolutas patatas fritas.

—Bueno, mi educación es muy rigurosa, aunque tenga un tutor privado. Disfruto frecuentando viajes por Bucarest y Viena, cuando el humor golpea. Cazar es muy popular en los montes Cárpatos. Y montar.

— ¡Hey, Sakura y tú tienen algo en común!— Gritó Ino. Le lancé una mirada de advertencia.

—Bueno, ¡tú lo haces!— Sasuke arqueó sus cejas mirando intrigado. — ¿En serio, Sakura? Pensé que tus actividades equinas se limitaban a la suciedad del establo— Se mofó —No tenía ni idea de que estabas familiarizada, con la vista encima de un caballo, también. Lo habías mantenido en secreto.

—Porque no te quería merodeando por la cuadra, asustando a mi caballo— Dije tomando un bocado de mi prohibida hamburguesa.

—Sakura participará en el espectáculo 4-H este otoño— Añadió Ino. Sasuke sonrió con aprobación.

— ¿Sabes? Yo soy conocido como un jinete bastante bueno en mi ciudad natal. Quizás podría ayudarte con tu silla.

— ¡No!— Grité más alto de lo que quise. Bajé la voz. —No necesito ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Estás segura? Yo era el capitán del equipo nacional rumano de polo amateur, en hierba y arena.

Oh, para lanzar gritos ruidosamente, gemí escupiendo un trozo de gelatina de lima.

—Es mejor que dejes de tomar tanto "Jell-O" ¡Chicle!— Me llamó alguien. —Ya tiemblas como un tazón lleno. —Oh, no . . . Eché un vistazo atrás para ver Deidara, al lado de Karin y su novio deportista, Akasuna no Sasori, caminando hacia nuestra mesa, y riendo.

—Tu fuerte no es hablar, Deidara— Le aconsejé. —Al menos toda mi grasa no está en mi cabeza. —Pero ellos ya se alejaban arrastrando los pies y riendo juntos.

—Ingratos. —Sasuke se irguió en la silla, con voz molesta. — ¿Se ha mofado de ti, Sakura?

Él comenzó a levantarse de su asiento, pero le agarré del brazo.

—Sasuke, déjale ir. Lo manejaré. Como siempre hago. —Sasuke se detuvo a medio levantar, mirándome fijamente, incrédulo.

— ¿Tengo que permitir que ese… ese… idiota… te insulte?— Sostuve firme su manga, sintiendo sus tensos músculos bajo la tela.

—Es solo Deidara haciéndose el bastardo, como viene siendo normal— Dije. —No empieces una lucha por ello.

Por un momento, Sasuke pareció olvidar a Deidara, gracias a Dios, él se hundió de nuevo en su asiento, buscando mi cara, claramente confundido.

—Sakura… no lo entiendo. Tú, de todas las personas, aguantar las burlas…—

—Detente ahí, Sasuke— Le advertí, silenciosamente rogándole, contemplando aquellos oscuros ojos. —Por favor, no menciones vampiros, o compromisos, o cualquier cosa sobre mí a toda la gente, ni lo de ser una princesa. No con Ino delante. Nunca más. Sé cómo manejarlo. —Sasuke me concedió la razón, pero con clara reluctancia.

—Como desees. Pero solo lo consentiré una vez. Tal estúpido comportamiento hacia ti, Sakura, no se irá sin obtener respuesta la próxima vez. —Él volvió a reclinarse en su asiento, cruzando los brazos, observando la puerta por la que Deidara, Karin y Sasori habían salido, miraba intensamente, como si desease que se volvieran a acercar para probarles. Como si él conspirara estratégicamente, viviendo la lucha en su imaginación. Su mirada era tan gélida que Ino estuvo callada por una vez en su vida.

Terminamos el almuerzo en silencio. Sasuke no comió nada, solo tomaba de su zumo de "Fresa Julius" una y otra vez, ausente, mirando la puerta. En cuanto salimos de la cafetería, él tiró la botella en una papelera de reciclaje. La botella hizo un ruido hueco contra la papelera, totalmente vacía.

—Espero que él patee el trasero de Deidara algún día— Me susurró Ino vaciando su bandeja. —Me quedaría sin palabras. Parece como si Sasuke estuviese dispuesto a matar por ti. —La manera en que Ino lo dijo, hacía que sonase casi romántico. Pero había visto la mirada de Sasuke, había sentido su furia, apenas contenida en sus tensos músculos bajo mi mano. No, la perspectiva de que Sasuke Uchiha cumpliese cualquier venganza en mi nombre, no parecía en absoluto romántico. Al contrario, esto solo me llenó de una inquietud que lidiaba con mi temor. Además, cuanto más pensaba sobre ello, Sasori, Deidara, Karin, Sasuke y yo éramos una combinación que únicamente estaba destinada al desastre.

* * *

><p><em>Hoolaaa bellas lectoras. No saben como me complace llegar a subir otro capitulo T-T Se agradece tanto la aceptación que le han dado a esta historia. <em>_Por ahora no tengo muchos comentarios que hacer; ya que les vengo a dejar esto de rápidito. __Disculpen si hay algún error o alguna falta de ortografía T-T_

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews tan bellos *-*_

_Me despido & espero que nos podamos leer pronto :D_

_Por cierto; feliz día del niño(a) jajaja_


	5. Chapter 5

**La Guía de Jessica para Citas con el Lado Oscuro © Beth Fantaskey**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><em>Estimado tío Madara:<em>

_La lenteja es quizás la comida más versátil e indestructible de la tierra._

_Uno puede comer la lenteja sin adornos; casarla con su primo hermano, el grano torpe; o tener la tentación de ahogarla en vinagre seco para ensalada vegetariana. Pero la lenteja siempre sobrevivirá. De verdad, en la casa de Tsunade la pequeña y tenaz legumbre sobrevivirá enérgicamente, libre de cualquier sabor, e insinuando su infatigable parecido con ella misma en cualquier otra cena, expectante de ser comida. Una y otra vez. Y ni siquiera me hables de "Jell-O" o hamburguesas._

_¡Por amor de Dios, Madara!_

_¿Cuánto debo aguantar por el interés de paz entre los clanes? ¿Debo sacrificarme como el primer prisionero de una guerra que aún no ha comenzado?_

_Honestamente, Madara, no es solo por la comida._

_¡Las impronunciables crueldades que aguanto te asombrarían incluso a ti, un experto de la crueldad!_

_Como sabes, siempre he sido curioso sobre nuestra inmortalidad… cómo se sentirá vivir a través de los tiempos (asumiendo que debo evitar las estacas, como me propongo hacer) Necesito especular más. He probado la eternidad en el quinto período de señorita Campbell de la clase "estudios sociales". Tres días hablando sobre el concepto "destino de manifestación" Madara. ¡TRES DÍAS! Me moría de ganas de que se levantasen, rasgaran sus apuntes de la conferencia con sus manos pálidas, y gritasen, "¡Sí, América se amplió hacia el oeste! ¿No es lógico, dado que los europeos se decidieron la orilla de Este? ¿Qué debían de hacer ellos? ¿Avanzar inútilmente hacia el mar? Pero no debo recurrir al discurso enfático. Esto sería una mala forma de perder mi calma._

_Debo aguantar, luchar contra la tentación de convertirme en un tonto, como la mayoría de mis compañeros de instituto. (¡Ellos lo desean!), quienes componen un colectivo, vacante, parecido a un trance entre clase y clase. (Aunque a veces secretamente envidie su capacidad para vaciar sus mentes durante cincuenta minutos completos, reanimándose solo con el sonido de la campana, como los perros de Pavlov. __En el punto de que ellos ladran y corretean por los pasillos hasta el comienzo de la siguiente clase…)_

_Sin embargo, no hay duda de que te sentirás más intrigado por las noticias del noviazgo, que por mi supuesta educación. Así que te pondré al día sobre mis progresos con Sakura._

_Estoy feliz de comunicarte de que mi futura princesa a veces muestra insinuaciones de un espíritu enorme. Desafortunadamente, toda la considerable fuerza de voluntad de Sakura, su valor, completamente está concentrada en rechazarme. Realmente, ella muestra verdadera devoción en este propósito._

_Mientras tanto, tengo la sensación de que Sakura siente una atracción poco aconsejable hacia un joven que cultiva heno. Quién aparentemente es tan desentonado en apariencia y comportamiento que, aunque él ocupe una mesa cerca de mí en Literatura Inglesa (en gran parte he asumido que tomaré instrucción en dicha clase-¡quizás gané tenencia!), nunca consigo recordar su nombre. El punto es, parece que tengo competencia, Madara. ¡Competencia por parte de un campesino, cuyas crudas estrategias incluyen aparecer en la granja, innecesariamente sin camiseta, y flexionar sus músculos delante de ella! ¡Enorgulleciéndose como un faisán hinchado! Y si tú pudieses ver como sus ojos pestañeaban al ver a aquel gamberro…_

_¿Sirve de algo esta pobre reflexión sobre Sakura, o sobre mí, a quien rechaza ella?_

_Y si los Haruno han desarrollado una manera para reproducirse con campesinos, ¿podríamos no solo permitir que su línea de sangre disminuyese naturalmente, sino oponernos a la unión con ellos? Bromeaba._

_Desde luego prevaleceré. Un Uchiha contra un labrador rústico… Podría ganar a Sakura con una mano atada a la espalda y quizás una venda en los ojos._

_Pero decir que toda la situación es desalentadora es poco. Pensar que Sakura tiene en cuenta a un campesino cuando un príncipe muestra su interés por ella… ¡Cuando un Uchiha muestra su interés! Culpo a las lentejas. ¿Puede un noble acostumbrarse a la carne y esperar funcionar a base de granos de soja?_

_Mientras tanto, recientemente, he sido un testigo de cómo Sakura era menospreciada por uno de los estudiantes más idiotas del instituto Woodrow Wilson, un chico con el desafortunado nombre de Deidara. (¡Nada asombroso que él sea tan amargo!) Pero imagínate: un simplón común que insulta a una princesa vampiro. Me senté allí, sin habla, como un idiota, sin creerme lo que mis oídos oían y lo que veían mis ojos. Eso no puede suceder otra vez. Soy consciente de que debo obedecer las normas locales de conducta (lamentablemente, hay estrictas sanciones contra las cabezas que ruedan por la calle aquí), pero no toleraré otro insulto de "Deidara". Mi futura novia —sin embargo temporalmente atraída por un campesino— no sufrirá insubordinación._

_Más que el insulto en sí mismo me molesta, Madara. Te pregunto: ¿cómo puede Sakura comprender su auténtico valor, levantada en tales circunstancias? ¿Nos preguntamos, si ella consideraría el cortejo de un campesino? Si ella hubiese permanecido en Rumanía, criada bajo ciertas reglas, ella nunca hubiese aceptado el insulto de un plebeyo. Ella habría ordenado que el delincuente se arrodillase como el perro que es. Aquí, todo lo que ella puede hacer es devolverle el golpe ella misma (grosero pero de un modo alentador y cortante) el arma del ingenio, sí, pero una princesa debería tener el verdadero poder en las yemas de sus dedos._

_Estoy preocupado por esto, Madara. Los jefes no son solamente el detonador, como tú sabes. Ellos son falsificados. Sakura no sabe nada de manejar el poder. ¿Qué significará esto para ella, para los clanes que ella conducirá, cuándo ella tome el trono?_

_Aparte del principal objetivo de mi misiva. ¿Podrías facilitarme la cantidad de 23.000 lei -equivalentes a 10.000 dólares americanos- para mi uso? Estoy interesado en hacer unas pequeñas compras, relacionadas, por supuesto, del noviazgo con Sakura. Aunque puede que use una pequeña parte para comprar una porción de carne roja poco hecha en alguna tienda._

_Gracias por adelantado por tu generosidad._

_Tu sobrino, Sasuke_

_P.D. Los entrenamientos de baloncesto empezarán pronto. ¿Quizás te gustaría volar aquí y asistir a mi partido?_

_Quizás no._

* * *

><p>— ¿Por qué Sasuke no ayuda con los platos?— Me quejé tendiéndole a Mamá un plato mojado que goteaba. —Él come con nosotros. Él podría ayudar a limpiar. Estoy cansada de hacer sus deberes también. Siempre se queja del almidón. ¿Quién usa aún almidón?<p>

— Comprendo tu frustración, Sakura. —Mamá secó el plato con una toalla. —Pero tu padre y yo hemos hablado sobre esto, y ambos pensamos que Sasuke está teniendo suficientes dificultades, para integrarse en la vida de los Estados Unidos, sin darle tareas también.

—Él se ha integrado bien. Demasiado bien, si me preguntas.

—No te equivoques con los pasos de Sasuke hacia la felicidad— Dijo Mamá. —Su vida, está lo suficientemente alterada, dramáticamente sin forzarle a hacer trabajo extra, que sería hecho por sus sirvientes en su casa.

—Oh, él lo reclama. —Mamá rió.

—Sin tener en cuenta lo que pienses sobre… la vampiricidad de Sasuke…—

—Pienso que es un montón de mierda— Me corregí a mí misma. —Digo, estiércol.

—Aparte de eso, Sasuke proviene de una zona muy rica y privilegiada. —Escuché el susurro del agua enjabonada, compadeciendo a la vajilla de plata hundida.

— ¿Cómo de privilegiada? ¿Honesta? Porque a veces me pregunto sobre los ponis de polo y los viajes a Viena.

—Oh, yo no estaría sorprendida, Sakura— Dijo Mamá. —La familia Uchiha vive en un lugar impresionante. Es un castillo realmente. En lo alto de los montes Cárpatos.

— ¿Un castillo? Nadie vive en castillos, excepto en las películas. ¿Y tú has visto ese "castillo"?

—Solo el exterior, lo cual es suficientemente imponente— Dijo Mamá. —No se nos permitió estar dentro. Los Uchiha no eran los vampiros más accesibles… —Pareció como si ella fuese a alargar el tema pero cambió de idea. —Los Haruno eran más hospitalarios. —Estábamos girando demasiado, cerca de la charla sobre mis padres biológicos.

— ¿Cómo era? ¿El castillo? —Mamá sonrió.

—Esta es la primera vez, que tengo la sensación de que estás intrigada por algo relacionado con Sasuke. —Enjuagué algunos cuchillos.

—Solo por su casa. —Mamá echó la toalla sobre su hombro y se inclinó sobre la encimera. — ¿No por Sasuke? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?— Reconocí el tono sugerente de su voz.

— ¡Mamá! ¡No!

—Sakura… debes admitirlo, Sasuke es un chico joven físicamente atractivo, y él está claramente interesado en ti. Simplemente sería natural si tú le devolvieses algo de ese interés. No sería nada de lo qué estar avergonzada. —Mojando una cacerola, raspé algunas lentejas que se habían fundido en los lados durante la cocción.

—Él piensa que es un vampiro, Mamá.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que Sasuke sea encantador, fuerte, rico y un muchacho guapo. —Rememoré el sentimiento de la fuerte mano de Sasuke rozando mi mejilla, la noche que nos reunimos. Ese revoloteo en la boca del estómago. Y el hecho de que él ha dejado claro su intención de morderme el cuello.

— ¿Me has visto mirar a Sasuke, con algo que no sea repugnancia? ¿En serio? —Mamá sonrió.

—Te sorprendería la de veces en que la repugnancia se vuelve lujuria. —Había una mirada conocedora en sus ojos. Como si ella acabase de leer mi mente mientras yo rememoraba su contacto. Me sonrojé.

—Eso suena a alquimia. Que es tan real como los vampiros.

—Oh, Sakura. —Suspiró Mamá. — ¿Qué es el amor si no es una forma de alquimia? Hay fuerzas en este universo que nosotros no podemos explicar. —Sí. Fuerzas como la gravedad tuerce el tiempo en un agujero negro. Y la cuerda infinita de pi que zumba hacia fuera a través del universo. Aquellas eran fuerzas verdaderas y reales. Misterioso, seguro. Pero también apreciable y quizás comprensible si aplicáramos las matemáticas, la ciencia y la física. ¿Por qué alguna vez mis padres no podían entender esto? ¿Por qué tuvieron ellos qué mirar el mundo y ver la magia y lo sobrenatural dónde yo veo números y elementos?

—No me gusta Sasuke, Mamá, así que puedes olvidarte de la alquimia, la repugnancia y especialmente de la lujuria. —Mamá no pareció convencida, ella secó los últimos platos.

—Bueno, si tus sentimientos cambiasen, puedes hablar conmigo. Tengo la sensación de que Sasuke es un joven muy experimentado. No querría que te metieses de cabeza en…—

— ¿Sakura se va a meter de cabeza en algo? ¿Puedo estar presente? —Mamá y yo nos volvimos para mirar a Sasuke de pie en la puerta de la cocina. ¿Desde cuándo él había estado ahí? ¿Cuánto había oído? ¿La repugnancia se vuelve lujuria? Si Mamá estaba avergonzada por haber sido cogida hablando de Sasuke a sus espaldas, no lo mostró en su cara.

—Sakura estará bien, Sasuke. Pero gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué te trae desde el garaje?

—Un ansia, por esa deliciosa algarroba de helado de tofu, que guardas en el congelador—Dijo Sasuke. Él caminó hacia el frigorífico y abrió la puerta de arriba. — ¿Alguien quiere unirse a mí?

—De hecho, me dirijo al establo a ver algunos gatitos que tu padre ha encontrado— Me dijo Mamá —Supongo que habrá sitio para alguno más, pero tendré que poner resistencia. Si le animo demasiado, nos invadirán. —Ella dio unos golpecitos en el hombro de nuestro estudiante de intercambio en su camino para salir de la cocina.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke.

—Que pase una buena noche, doctora Tsunade. —Sasuke dejó el falso helado sobre la encimera y sacó dos boles de armario, sosteniéndolos en alto. — ¿Sakura? ¿Puedo tentarte?

—Gracias, pero creo que voy a pasar del postre.

— ¿Por qué? —Sasuke parecía genuinamente confuso. —Sé que la algarroba no es el sabor más atractivo, pero el postre es uno de los placeres más exquisitos de la vida, ¿no crees? Raramente lo olvido, excepto la vez que tu padre les quito el huevo y la crema a las tortitas. Casi nunca parecía valer la pena el esfuerzo de levantar el tenedor para llevárselas a la boca. —Metí el tapón en el fregadero, manchándome con el agua sucia.

—Sí, bueno, tú no estás gordo. Tú puedes comer postre. —Cuando levanté la vista del remolino de jabón, Sasuke me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Me miró fijamente de arriba abajo.

— ¿Qué? —Le eché un vistazo a mi chaleco cerrado y a mis shorts. — ¿Tengo algo?

—Seguramente tú no pensarás que tienes sobrepeso, ¿verdad, Sakura?— Dijo él con incredulidad en sus ojos. —Tú no creas lo que ese imbécil te insultó en la cafetería… Sabía que debería de haberle silenciado...—

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Deidara, quien es mi problema no el tuyo —Dije. —Solo necesito perder un kilo o dos, eso es todo. Así que cálmate. —Sasuke curioseó en el recipiente abierto, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Mujeres americanas. ¿Por qué todas quieren estar cerca de la invisibilidad? ¿Por qué no tener una presencia física en el mundo? Las mujeres deberían tener curvas, no ángulos. Ni puntos. —Con la mueca que él solía reservar para la comida de Papá, él añadió —Las mujeres americanas son demasiado angulosas. Todo son huesos de caderas que sobresalen y omóplatos.

—Está de moda estar delgada— Le aconsejé. —Se ve bien.

—Uno nunca debería confundir lo que está de moda, con la belleza— Corrigió Sasuke. —Confía en mí, a los hombres no les importa lo que dicen las revistas de moda. Ellos no piensan que las mujeres esqueléticas se ven bien. La gran mayoría de los hombres prefieren las curvas. —Él hundió una cuchara en el helado de tofu y avanzó hacia mí, sosteniéndola enfrente de mi cara. —Come. Sé feliz teniendo curvas. Una presencia.

Sonreí ligeramente, pero aparté su mano. Tenía el propósito de perder cinco kilos.

—No, gracias. —Sasuke dio un exasperado suspiro y devolvió la cuchara al recipiente.

—Sakura, abrázate a quien eres. Una mujer que ejerce el poder del que disfrutarás no necesitas seguir la moda, o dejarte influir por el malicioso ridículo de los inferiores.

—No empieces con ese rollo de la realeza otra vez. —Supliqué lavando la bayeta en el fregadero. Cualquier pequeña simpatía que sintiese hacia Sasuke desapareció… De repente, estaba enfadada.

—Oh, Sakura. No pretendía molestarte —Dijo él dejando el recipiente sobre la encimera. Su voz se suavizó. —Solo estaba intentando…—

—Sé lo que estás intentando hacer— Dije. —Lo intentas cada día. —Nos encaramos el uno con el otro. Sasuke alargó la mano hacia mí y me toco la mejilla. —Mira, necesitamos tener una conversación seria— Dije. —Sobre esa cosa del "pacto". Este supuesto noviazgo. —Sasuke hizo una pausa, considerándolo. Y entonces, para mi sorpresa, él estuvo de acuerdo.

—Sí. Supongo que deberíamos.

—Ahora.

—No —Dijo, alcanzando el falso helado de nuevo. —Mañana por la noche. En mi apartamento. Tengo algo que enseñarte.

— ¿Qué?

—Prefiero las sorpresas. Otro de los grandes placeres de la vida. La mayoría de las veces. Bueno, algunas veces. —No me gustó como sonó eso de "una sorpresa". Había tenido suficientes sorpresas. Pero estuve de acuerdo de cualquier forma. No me importaba si Sasuke me entregaba la escritura de su castillo., un rebaño de ovejas o cualquier cosa que ellos usaban para las dotes en Rumanía y un anillo de diamantes.

Yo iba a persuadirle una vez más y todo ello haría que nuestro 'compromiso' terminara.

—Te veré mañana por la noche— Dije limpiando la encimera. —Y limpia tu cara cuando termines.

* * *

><p>Más tarde esa noche me quedé dormida pensando en lo que había dicho mi madre sobre lo de que la repugnancia se volvía lujuria. Seguramente eso no ocurre, ¿verdad?<p>

Nadie creía ya en la alquimia. No podías crear oro de rocas o de plomo.

Pero mientras dormía, soñé con Sasuke. Estábamos de pie en la cocina de mis padres, y él sostenía la cuchara frente a mi rostro. Solo que ya no estaba llena de tofu helado. Estaba cubierta de la más rica y decadente salsa de chocolate que podía imaginar.

—Cómetelo— Me animó Sasuke, presionando suavemente la cuchara contra mis labios. —El chocolate es uno de los grandes placeres de la vida. —Sus ojos negros brillaban. —Uno de ellos al menos. —Quería protestar. Pero el mantenía la cuchara y el chocolate, que empezaba a gotear, era demasiado tentador para que cualquier mortal se resistiese, y al final, me lo comí todo.

Fue como seda en mi lengua. Juré que podía saborearlo en mi sueño. Yo apretaba y agarraba la mano de Sasuke, estabilizándola y cerrando mis ojos en cuanto terminé de tomarme la última cuchara de aquel imaginario dulce elixir. Cuando lo acabé, abrí mis ojos de nuevo, la cuchara había desaparecido, como todo en los sueños, solo estábamos Sasuke y yo, mis dedos se entrelazaban con los suyos, mi blando pecho, mis curvas presionadas contra su dura complexión.

Él me sonreía, revelando esos maravillosos y surrealistas dientes blancos.

—Tú no lamentaste eso, ¿verdad?— Preguntó, y empezó a rozar mi cuello suavemente con su nariz. Mi garganta. —Fue perfecto, ¿cierto? —Susurró a mí oído. Entonces Sasuke me rodeó completamente con sus poderosos brazos, abrazándome, tragándome… Y desperté, tendida en mi cama. Estaba amaneciendo, y la luz del sol se colaba por mi ventana. Respiraba con dificultad. Wow.

Rodé en la cama, curvándome, y estaba regresando a la realidad cuando la luz del sol iluminó algo brillante en el suelo cerca de mi puerta cerrada. Una cubierta de plata, asomaba un libro. Un volumen delgado.

El libro no había estado allí cuando me había ido a dormir. Alguien obviamente lo había colado por debajo de la puerta.

Arrastrándome de debajo de las mantas, lo cogí, dándole la vuelta para leer el título:

"Crecimiento de un no muerto: Guía de un vampiro adolescente para tener citas, salud y emociones". En la parte superior de la cubierta estaban grabadas las siglas SU, en letra negrita.

Oh, Dios, no. La guía a la que se había referido Sasuke la noche en que nos conocimos.

Vagamente recordaba que él la mencionase, y menos después de que él anunciase sus planes de morderme.

Me hundí en el suelo, mirando fijamente el indeseado regalo.

Luego, en contra de mi buen juicio, lo abrí por las páginas marcadas, leyendo el capítulo de cabecera "El cambio de tu cuerpo". Oh, lo entiendo, colega… Había un pasaje subrayado, también, en tinta roja. Decía: "Las chicas jóvenes se sentirán naturalmente confusas, incluso ambivalentes, por el cambio de sus cuerpos. ¡Pero no se asusten! El desarrollo de vuestras curvas es una parte natural para convertirse en un vampiro femenino."

Resistí la tentación de gritar. No necesito los consejos de Sasuke Uchiha para llegar a ser "femenina", en especial un "vampiro femenino". ¿Y quién ha impreso esta cosa? ¿Quién publicaría un libro de sexo sobre criaturas mitológicas? Solo multiplicaría las especulaciones de desilusionados lunáticos…

Antes de arrojarlo a la basura, donde pertenecía, le di un rápido vistazo al interior, buscando al editor. Aunque lo primero que vi fue una carta escrito a mano.

_Sakura:_

_._

_Por supuesto nunca he requerido el consejo de ninguno de estos tópicos, en serio, ¿emociones?, pero pienso que quizás tú, como novata, por tanto hablar, encontrarás la guía de ayuda. A pesar del irritante y espumoso tono, realmente hace bastante referencia a nuestra relación._

_Disfruta y consúltame si tienes preguntas. Me considero a mí mismo un experto. Excepto en lo de las emociones._

_Sasuke U._

_P.D. ¡Dulces sueños!_

Él no solo lo había dejado.

En cuanto cerré la cubierta de un golpe seco, noté que había algo más pegado en la parte de atrás del libro. Un sobre. Empecé a deslizarse entre las páginas. El pequeño paquete fino y casi transparente, y se distinguía a través del papel que lo sostenía. Una fotografía. Incluso a través del papel, podía distinguir la imagen de una mujer.

No.

Sabía sin mirar de quién era la foto que sujetaba. Mi madre biológica…

Devolví la foto dentro de las páginas. Sasuke no me manipularía, no me forzaría a enfrentarme al pasado. Él no podía, hacerme mirar tiempo atrás, con aquella mujer que me abandonó.

Luchando contra la furia que sentía hacia Sasuke, en la tristeza, avergonzándome de los secretos de mi pasado, metí el libro bajo la cama. No quería que mi madre lo encontrase accidentalmente, si ella decidía vaciar mi papelera. Podía hacerlo pedazos y echarlo en lo profundo de la pila de compostaje más tarde.

En cuanto el delgado volumen entró entre el polvoriento somier y el colchón, una idea me golpeó: ¿Había estado de pie Sasuke al otro lado de mi puerta cuando yo había soñado con él? La vergüenza se reflejó en mi cara. ¿Por qué había tenido yo aquella fantasía nocturna? ¿Y qué había querido decir Sasuke con lo de "dulces sueños"? ¿Por qué había escrito él eso?

Esperaba desesperadamente que no hubiese hablado en sueños. Y recordé, con más que una pequeña duda, mi acuerdo para reunirme con Sasuke a solas más tarde esa noche.

* * *

><p>— ¡Bienvenida!— Dijo Sasuke abriendo de par en par la puerta de su apartamento. Dio un paso atrás para permitirme entrar. —Tú eres mi primer invitado.<p>

—Menuda mierda. —Sasuke cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros.

—Bueno, esa es una reacción agradable. Muy de señoritas.

Hablé con voz entrecortada.

— ¿Qué hay aquí?— En cuanto mis ojos se adaptaron a la tenue luz, visualicé más y más detalles de la habitación. —Wow— El apartamento, una vez decorado con la chatarra del mercado era vagamente 'country', había sido remodelado de forma que estuviese a la moda con lo que asumí que debería ser un castillo rumano. Una manta de terciopelo color sangre cubría la cama, una alfombra de gusto claramente persa y de un tono beige se extendía por el suelo, y las paredes habían sido pintadas, de un azul oscuro grisáceo. Él color de la piedra vieja. Mi revisión se vio alterada por un abrupto montón de lo que parecían verdaderas armas antiguas. Cosas puntiagudas. Cosas afiladas.

—Urn… ¿Qué pasó con la colección de muñecas folclóricas indígenas del mundo?

—Han sido repatriadas. —Por la inexorable cara de felicidad de Sasuke, tuve el presentimiento de que el exilio de las muñecas era permanente.

—Mamá y Papá van a matarte cuando vean esto.

—Imposible— Rió. —De todas formas, es todo cosmética. Fácilmente reversible. Aunque ¿Por qué alguien preferiría un jing-jang a esto…? —Gesticuló señalando toda la habitación. — ¿Y a ti, Sakura? ¿Te gusta lo que he logrado?

—Es… interesante— Me limité a decir. —Pero ¿cuando has tenido tiempo de hacer esto? ¿Sin que nadie lo viese?

—Dirías que soy una persona nocturna. —En cuanto mi asombro se desvaneció, mi enfado con Sasuke resurgió.

—Hablando de tus actividades nocturnas, no me gustó el libro— Le espeté enfadada. —Ni la manera en que lo enviaste. —Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás en su momento lo encuentres útil.

—Seguro. Lo guardaré en mi estantería a la derecha de La guía de Idiotas para llegar a ser una criatura mítica. —De hecho, Sasuke se rió.

—Muy divertido. No sabía que hicieses bromas.

—Soy una persona divertida— Me defendí.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿sabías que hablas en sueños? —La sangre se me heló. El sueño…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué oíste?

—Nada demasiado inteligible. Pero debe haber sido un sueño bastante agradable. Sonabas eufórica.

—No aceches mi habitación— Le ordené. —A eso me refiero.

—Como tú desees, por supuesto. —Sasuke bajó el volumen de un viejo toca discos. —Él indicó una silla, la cual definitivamente no pertenecía a mis padres. Ellos no compraban cuero. —Siéntate, por favor. Dime ¿Para qué me has llamado a esta reunión? —Me hundí hacia abajo y la silla casi me traga. Era relativamente suave.

—Sasuke, tienes que parar de seguirme a todos lados. Y necesitas volver a casa.

—Eres directa. Me gusta eso de ti, Sakura.

—He ordenado mis ideas. —Iba a tirarme de cabeza al asunto —El "matrimonio" está oficialmente suspendido. No me importa lo que diga el pergamino, ni lo que esos viejos…—

—Los Ancianos…—

—Los Ancianos esperan. No va a ocurrir. Te lo estoy diciendo ahora para que no malgastes más tiempo. Estoy segura de que querrás regresar a tu castillo real…—

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza.

—No. Debemos aprender a coexistir, Sakura. Yo no tengo elección en este asunto, y tú tampoco. Así que te sugiero que al menos intentes trabajar conmigo aquí, a usar la expresión popular.

—No. —Sasuke sonrió ligeramente.

—Tú tienes voluntad propia. —La sonrisa se desvaneció. —No es momento de usarla. —Él empezó a pasear como lo hizo en clase de La señora Wilhelm. —No honrar el pacto… supondría una crisis política, eso deshonraría la memoria de nuestros padres. Ellos deseaban esto, en el interés de la paz. —Miré a Sasuke sorprendida.

— ¿Qué les ocurrió a tus padres?

—Fueron destruidos en la purga con los tuyos. ¿Qué pensabas?

—Lo siento. No… no lo sabía. —Sasuke se sentó en la cama, apoyándose en ella, estirando los dedos.

—Pero a diferencia de ti, Sakura, yo fui criado dentro de nuestra raza, con los modelos adecuados.

— ¿Los llamados Ancianos? —Adiviné.

—Fui enviado a vivir con mis tíos. Y si tú los conocieses, como deberías, no tendrías esa sonrisa socarrona en tus labios. —Él se miró las palmas de las manos, claramente ocultando alguna repentina frustración. —Ellos son temibles. —Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Y vivir con temibles Ancianos es una cosa buena?

—Fue una cosa apropiada. —Dijo —Se me enseñó disciplina. Honor. —Él se restregó la mandíbula. —Por la fuerza, cuando ellos lo consideraban necesario. —Mi enfado con él quedó olvidado.

— ¿Quieres decir que tus tíos te pegaban…?

—Claro que me pegaban— Dijo Sasuke con indiferencia. —Una y otra vez. Ellos estaban fabricando un guerrero. Formando un gobernante. Los reyes no se crean con dulces besos y abrazos en las rodillas de Mamá. Los reyes aguantan las cicatrices. Nadie limpia tus lágrimas cuando te sientas en un trono. Es mejor que no ser elevado a lo que se espera de ti.

—Eso está mal— Objeté, pensando en mis padres, quienes no exterminarían a las termitas que se comían gradualmente el establo, antes que dejar que alguien pegase a un niño.

— ¿Cómo podían ellos hacerte daño? —Sasuke mandó a paseo su simpatía.

—No te he hablado de la estricta disciplina de los Ancianos para despertar tu compasión. Fui un niño rebelde. Salvaje. Difícil de controlar. Mis tíos necesitaban prepararme para el liderazgo. Y lo hicieron. —Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —Y aprendí a aceptar mi destino. —Gemí. Volvíamos a las mismas.

—Sasuke no va ocurrir. El culto o lo que sea eso… no es para mí. No voy a unirme. —Sasuke se levantó y empezó a pasearse otra vez, pasando sus largos dedos por su brillante pelo negro.

—No estás escuchando.

—Tú no estás escuchando— Repliqué. Sasuke se frotó los ojos.

—Maldita sea, eres irritante. Les dije a los Ancianos hace tiempo que no fue buena idea criarte fuera de la cultura. Que nunca serías una novia conveniente. Una princesa adecuada. Pero todos, ambos clanes, insistían en que eras demasiado valiosa para arriesgar tu vida manteniéndote en Rumanía.

— ¡No soy una princesa!

—Sí lo eres. —Insistió— Eres una mujer de un valor incalculable. De la realeza. Si hubieses sido educada adecuadamente, serías consciente de la situación. Lista para gobernar. —Él puso un dedo en su pecho. —Gobernar a mi lado. Pero esto es… me recuerdas a una niña desescolarizada. —Él casi escupió la palabra. — ¡Voy a estar emparejado con una cría toda la eternidad!— Un ligero temblor recorrió mi espina dorsal.

— ¡Tú estás realmente loco!— Él se movió hacia la estantería, buscando algo en la parte alta.

—Y tú eres imposible. —Me levanté de mi silla.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué estás buscando?

—Un libro. El objeto que quería enseñarte. —Arrastró el brillante y pesado volumen, encuadernado en cuero y lo depositó en el colchón, donde se hundió en la lujosa manta señaló. —Siéntate aquí. Por favor.

—Me quedaré de pie, gracias. —Sasuke arqueó sus cejas, mofándose, y se sentó, dejando un hueco a su lado.

— ¿Tienes miedo de mí? ¿Miedo de los vampiros?

—No. —Me uní a él en la cama. Él se acercó aún más, hasta que nuestras piernas casi se tocaban y abrió el libro sobre nuestros regazos. Esta vez reconocí la escritura rumana en las páginas, y las ramas de un árbol genealógico. — ¿Tu familia?

—Todas las familias de vampiros, al menos las nobles. —Las láminas de pergamino crujían a la vez que él pasaba las páginas, alisando ambas caras. —Estos somos nosotros. Donde estamos conectados. —Él señaló con su dedo dos líneas que se juntaban. —Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno. —Otra vez no.

—He visto esto antes, ¿recuerdas? Leí ese viejo y maloliente pergamino. —Él cambió de posición para encontrar mis ojos.

—Y lo verás de nuevo. Una y otra vez. Hasta que pares de decir impertinencias como "viejo y maloliente pergamino" y entiendas quién eres. —Por una vez, no le respondí con una réplica rápida. Algo en su expresión me detuvo. Después de un largo silencio, Sasuke regresó su atención al libro. Tuve que volver respirar, habiendo parado durante unos segundos. ¡Caray!. Mi estómago se encontraba como lleno de gatitos que ronronean y se retuercen girando sobre sí mismos. No hice caso de la genealogía durante un rato y contemplé el perfil de Sasuke. Un mechón de su pelo de azabache se cayó sobre su frente, y el músculo tirante en su mandíbula. Una pequeña cicatriz cruzaba la línea de la mandíbula donde él había frotado su cara. "Honor. Disciplina. Fortaleza. ¿Qué le hicieron estos Ancianos?" Yo estaba acostumbrada a hombres como mi padre y otros padres que conocía. Tipos amables. Tipos que vestían Dockers (es un pantalón masculino de vestir) y jugaban al kickball (una mezcla entre béisbol y fútbol) con sus niños y se ponían divertidas corbatas en Navidad. Sasuke era tan diferente de esos hombres como su colección de armas, de la colección de muñecas de mamá. Sin lugar a dudas, él era encantador cuando quería serlo, sus modales eran impecables, pero había una rudeza justo debajo de la superficie.

—Esos son tus padres— Continuó Sasuke con voz tranquila. Volví mi atención a la genealogía en cuanto sus dedos se posaron sobre los nombres de Mihaela y Ladislau, justo sobre el mío. Mi madre biológica. Y mi padre biológico. La fecha de sus muertes también constaba allí. Sofoqué un gemido de frustración y cólera. ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir discutiendo sobre mis verdaderos padres? Este, como se suponía, iba a ser un año feliz para mí. Un tiempo despreocupado. Pero Sasuke había llegado, y con él mi pasado. Él no solamente me arrastró con una historia absurda sobre vampiros y bodas, él persistía en mostrarme el lazo de mi verdadero pasado, también. El lazo… una soga alrededor de mi cuello y me arrastraba por el cementerio.

La presencia de Sasuke era un recordatorio constante de quien yo podría haber sido en Rumanía. Un recuerdo no solamente de vampiros, sino también de fantasmas. Los fantasmas de Mihaela y Ladislau Haruno.

Ellos son extraños, en realidad… No debería sentir pena de ellos… aún así, me sentía triste.

Su propio dolor hizo que la voz de Sasuke sonase incluso más suave. Él se remontó a las palabras desconocidas de Fugaku y Mikoto.

—Y estos son mis padres. —Quería decir algo. Lo correcto. Pero no sabía qué, en ambos casos.

—Sasuke…—

—Mira esta fecha— Continuó sin mirarme. —Bajo nuestros nombres. Eso marca nuestra ceremonia de compromiso. Nuestros padres escribieron esa fecha. Al menos uno de ellos lo hizo— Un susurro de risa melancólica jugaba en sus labios. —Fue un gran día para los Uchiha y los Haruno. Dos clanes enfrentados, firmando la paz. Preparados para unirse. ¡Tanto poder en un solo lugar! ¿Cuántas veces habré oído esa historia?

—Pero eso es lo que es… una historia.

—Esto es un edicto. —Sasuke cerró el libro de golpe. —Estamos hechos para estar juntos. Independientemente de cómo nos sentimos el uno sobre el otro. Independientemente de cuanto me desprecias.

—Yo no te desprecio…—

— ¿No? —Sus cejas se arquearon, y su boca se torció en una sonrisa irónica. —Podrías haberme engañado. —Di la vuelta a la mesa.

—Hablas mucho sobre obligaciones, deber y caballerosidad, pero no tengo la sensación de que yo realmente te guste tampoco. No puedes decirme que quieres casarte conmigo. ¡Me acabas de llamar cría! —Sasuke se tomó tiempo para elegir sus palabras.

—Eres un rompecabezas para mí, Sakura —Dijo finalmente. —Un misterio. Pero por lo menos estoy abierto ante la posibilidad de explorar lo que no entiendo. —La tenue luz iluminó sus ojos, y estábamos tan cerca que podía ver la débil sombra de su incipiente barba sobre sus mejillas. La mayoría de los chicos que conocía parecían más chicos que hombres. ¿Se había afeitado Naruto alguna vez? Pero Sasuke… él había cruzado esa línea. Y estaba sentada en la cama con él. Solos. En una habitación a oscuras. Hablando sobre explorar mis llamados misterios. Me alejé un poco.

— ¿Qué ocurriría en el caso de que no nos casásemos? —Pregunté intentando cambiar de tema. Distanciándome un poco más. — ¿Cómo de malo sería? —Sasuke se alejó también, reclinándose en la cama, apoyado sobre sus codos.

—Muy probablemente una guerra a escala natural, tu familia contra la mía, aproximadamente cinco millones de vampiros que luchan para llenar el vacío de poder, construyendo coaliciones, rebelión y caída de líderes, destrucción y derramamiento de sangre a una escala masiva. Y cuando hay una guerra de vampiros… bueno, como dice el viejo dicho, "un ejército viaja con su estómago". —Yo no estaba familiarizada con ese dicho, así que, en contra de mi buen juicio, pregunté.

—Y eso significa que…—

—Los ejércitos necesitan comer —Aclaró— Por lo tanto por las calles correría la sangre humana. Será un caos. Incontables vidas pérdidas. —Hizo una pausa. —O tal vez no ocurriese nada. Los vampiros son gente muy caprichosa. Es una de nuestros mejores, y peores, rasgos. Pero es improbable saber con certeza el riesgo.

— ¿Por qué los Uchiha y lo Haruno se odian tanto? —Sasuke se encogió de hombros. — ¿Por qué hay conflictos entre todas las naciones poderosas, culturas y religiones? ¿Por control del territorio? ¿Por la simple lujuria del predominio? Siempre ha sido entre nuestros dos clanes, hasta que el pacto aseguró una promesa adicional de paz mediante la unión, como iguales. Si fallamos en completar la negociación, tú y yo, la sangre estará en nuestras manos. —Las imágenes de calles mojadas con sangre, por mi culpa, golpeó mi cerebro como una escena de película siendo rodada de nuevo una y otra vez, entonces me puse de pie, sacudiendo mi cabeza. —Esta es la historia más estúpida que jamás he oído.

— ¿De verdad? —Los ojos de Sasuke eran ahora inescrutables, que de algún modo asustaban más que su cólera. Él se levantó también.

— ¿Qué debo hacer para que creas en esta "historia"?

—No puedes. —Me eché un poco hacia atrás. —Porque los vampiros no existen.

—Yo existo. Tú existes.

—Yo no soy un vampiro —Insistí. —Ese árbol genealógico no significa nada. —La furia se reflejó en los ojos de Sasuke.

—El árbol genealógico significa todo. Es la única posesión que aprecio —Retrocedí unos pocos pasos más. Él parecía más amenazante y alto que nunca.

—Tengo que irme ahora. —Le dije. Pero con cada paso que daba, Sasuke avanzada hacia mí lentamente, y me encontré a mí misma vacilante, hechizada por aquellos ojos negros, hipnotizada. El temblor en la parte baja de mi espina dorsal se tornó más fuerte, dejándome clavada en el sitio con un shock eléctrico. —Yo no creo en vampiros— Susurré, pero con menos convicción.

—Creerás.

—No. No es racional. —Sasuke estaba a una pulgada de mí ahora, y él se inclinó hacia abajo, mejor para mirarme a los ojos. Y luego él dejó al descubierto sus dientes. Sólo ellos no eran dientes ya. Eran colmillos. Dos colmillos, para ser exactos. Dos puntiagudos, seductores y brillantes colmillos. Era la cosa más horrible, perfecta e increíble que yo jamás había visto. Quería gritar. Gritar tan fuerte como me fuera humanamente posible. O tal vez sentir a Sasuke agarrando mis hombros, apretándome fuerte contra él, sentir la autoridad en sus manos, el toque de sus labios, aquellos dientes sobre mi garganta... Oh, dios. ¿Qué está mal conmigo? ¿Qué está mal con él? Él era un monstruoso vampiro. Él realmente lo era. No. Era un truco de magia. Una ilusión.

Cerré mis ojos, frotándolos, maldiciéndome por deleitarme con aquella farsa y aún a mitad de esperar la sensación de sentir sus incisivos, similares a una navaja de afeitar, en mi yugular.

— ¡Por favor. . .no! —Hubo un momento de silencio que se alargó una eternidad. Un momento en el que honestamente creí que él me haría daño. Y entonces, de repente, de verdad agarró mis brazos y me acercó a él, envolviéndome contra su pecho, como él hizo en mi sueño. Firmemente, pero con gentileza.

—Sakura —Murmuró, su voz era suave otra vez. Él alisó mi pelo con su mano, se lo permití para calmarme, demasiado aliviada para oponerme. —Lo siento… he sido cruel al asustarte— Dijo él. —No debí haber hecho esto, no así. Por favor, perdóname.

Provisionalmente, rodeé la cintura de Sasuke con mis brazos, no muy segura de por qué lo hice, y él me atrajo aún más cerca, descansando su barbilla sobre mi cabeza. Su mano cubrió mi espalda, él me acarició suavemente. Estuvimos de pie así durante aproximadamente un minuto entero. Yo podría sentir su corazón golpeando contra mi mejilla. Muy suavemente. Muy despacio. Casi imperceptiblemente. El mío palpitaba, y yo sabía que él podría sentir eso, también.

Finalmente me separé y él me dejó ir.

—No vuelvas a hacer ese estúpido truco otra vez— Sorprendida de ver que mi voz estaba intacta. —Nunca. No es gracioso. —Sasuke tomó mi brazo, y odié la parte de mí que dio la bienvenida a su toque otra vez. Odiaba lo que había sido difícil separarse. Él es un lunático.

—Por favor, Sakura. Siéntate —Sasuke señaló la cama. —Te ves un poco pálida. Siéntate.

—Yo…. tengo que irme. —Dije. Sasuke no intentó detenerme, y le dejé allí de pie, en mitad de aquella oscura habitación. Caminé unos pasos, cuando alcancé nuestra tierra, corrí, sin parar hasta que estuve encerrada bajo llave en mi propia habitación, sin respiración, acalorada e increíblemente confusa. Porque lo que yo acababa de sentir no había sido miedo. Había sido algo como las sensaciones que yo había experimentado en mi sueño con Sasuke. La repugnancia se vuelve miedo se vuelve lujuria... alquimia. Locura. Estaba mezclado todo en mi cerebro de repente. Y era muy, muy mal.

* * *

><p><em>¡Holaaaaaaaaa! Chicas bellas ^^ Ahora si me atrase. La escuela me presiona mucho T-T jajaja &amp; el xbox también jaja<em>

_¿Les ha gustado el capitulo? ¿Qué tal la fantasía nocturna de Sakura? Jajaja Que terca es; yo que ella ya hubiera aceptado que es una vampira & hasta ya hubiera! ejem… ¿si me entienden no? jajaja_

_Siento retrasarme, pero me ha sido imposible seguir con las historias…_

_Por ahora solo actualizaré esta; trataré de actualizar __**Mordiscos de Amor**__ el fin de semana, o tal vez hasta la próxima semana… lo siento pero ando bastante estresada u.u_

_En fin, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. _

_No las molesto más jaja ¡que tengan un bello fin de semana! :D_

**Ya saben, un review = a un Sasuke caliente :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**La Guía de Jessica para Citas en el Lado Oscuro © Beth Fantaskey**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>—Hoy vamos a hablar del concepto de números trascendentales— Nuestro entrenador del equipo de matemáticas, el señor Jaegerman, anunció frotando sus manos juntas con regocijo aritmético.<p>

Cinco de nosotros, los competidores de matemáticas, nos inclinamos sobre nuestros cuadernos, con los bolígrafos serenos.

—Un número trascendental es cualquier número que no es "algebraico" la raíz de ningún polinomio de número entero— Comenzó el señor Jaegerman.

Mike Danneker levantó la mano.

—Como pi—

—Sí — Gritó el señor Jaegerman, clavando la tiza en la pizarra, escribiendo el símbolo de pi. –Exactamente —Él ya sudaba un poco. El señor Jaegerman era calvo, y ligeramente con sobrepeso, y llevaba el poliéster, pero él tenía un entusiasmo admirable para los números. Escribí el símbolo Π en mi cuaderno, deseando que nosotros no perdiéramos el tiempo con los conceptos teóricos. Prefería practicar con problemas prácticos, a diferencia de tratar con ideas abstractas.

—Pi es un ejemplo excelente de un número trascendental —siguió nuestro profesor. —La proporción de la circunferencia de un círculo a su diámetro. Estamos familiarizados con pi. Pero por lo general nos paramos justo en 3.14 cuando lo usamos. Como sabemos, aunque pi es en realidad mucho más largo. Y aunque la gente ha calculado la pi aproximadamente el dígito de una billonésima parte, no hay ningún final a la vista. Es infinito, insoluble. Y esto es la parte de confusa los números no forman ningún modelo. —Él garabateó en la pizarra. 3.1415926535897932... —Esto continúa, al azar. Siempre. —Hicimos una pausa, apreciando esto. Desde luego, como los estudiantes interesados en matemáticas, todos habíamos pensado en pi antes.

Pero la idea de aquellos números que corren a través de galaxias, a través del tiempo... era muy confusa. Desconcertante, casi, imposible de comprender. Y por supuesto el señor Jaegerman rompió nuestro ensueño.

—Un número transcendental como lo es pi, es descrito como irracional. —Él hizo una pausa para dejarnos ponernos al corriente, y con cuidado reescribí la palabra en mi cuaderno.

Irracional.

La palabra pareció mirarme fijamente desde la página de mi libreta. En lo profundo de mi mente, oí mi refrán de madre, " Sakura, hay cosas en el mundo que no puedes explicar…" —Pero tú puedes explicarlas—, objetaba mi cerebro. Incluso pi es explicable.

Es una clase de número que es sólido. Real. Excepto números que serpentean su camino a la eternidad.

Eternidad. Ahora había otro concepto que yo no podía comprender.

Almas unidas para eternidad. Sasuke había dicho una vez, cuando él había hablado de la ceremonia de esponsales. Sasuke la persona menos racional que yo conocía. Vampiros y pactos, ellos son irracionales. ¿Cómo pi?

—¿Sakura?— Mi nombre me devolvió a la realidad. O lo que yo pensaba que era la realidad. ¿Por qué todo parecía tan inconcreto de repente?

—¿Sí, señor Jaegerman?

—Pareces estar soñando despierta. — Sonrió. —Pensé que debía devolverte a la realidad.

—Lo siento— Dije. Realidad. El señor Jaegerman obviamente creía en ella.

Ciertamente él no creería en cosas irreales. Como vampiros. O los destinos eternos. O en que la repugnancia se vuelve lujuria. La realidad sabía al plástico de mi bolígrafo en mi boca. La vista del diseño horrible de la corbata del señor Jaegerman. La sensación del escritorio liso bajo las yemas de mis dedos.

Sí. Realidad. Era bueno estar de vuelta. Era donde yo necesitaba estar.

Cuando me enfoqué en mis apuntes de nuevo, aunque me percaté de que había garabateado un boceto de un juego muy afilado de colmillos en el margen de mis apuntes. Yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho. Agarrando mi pluma, garabateé sobre el dibujo, emborronándolo con la tinta, hasta que cada línea fue completamente borrada.

* * *

><p><em>Estimado tío Madara:<em>

_Te escribo para agradecerte el dinero desde mi fundación, como te pedí, y por transportarme tan rápido mi colección de armas y otro mobiliario mixto, alfombras, etc. Me temo que yo no podría haber aguantado un día más con aquellas muñecas "de gente" con ojos de gama que me miran fijamente desde cada esquina, y la manta de viaje cubierta de esta habitación. Era como estar rodeado por un ejército multicultural de enanos, a la espera para atacar alguna noche en cuanto me durmiese._

_Le he hecho a Tsunade el favor de eliminar la colección entera, con la ayuda del mazo medieval que usted tan amablemente incluyó. Un pareja de saleros y pimenteros fabricados como perros que llevan toques de los jefes, ¡ay!, han encontrado su destino, también. Un día los sin duda recobrarán el sentido común y me lo agradecerán._

_Ahora las malas noticias. Me temo que he cometido un leve error, introduciendo a Sakura al concepto de transformación vampírica, bruscamente anoche. Su reacción fue de puro miedo, seguido de la negación. Francamente, Madara, ella describió mis colmillos como algún tipo de truco de sala. ¿Puedes imaginártelo?_

_¿Una de las metamorfosis más convincentes de la naturaleza, negada como un acto mágico?_

_Dios, la muchacha me molesta. Tan resistente. Tan racional._

_En resumen, he dado un paso hacia delante y dos para atrás._

_Con mucho gusto, cargaré en mis hombros la culpa por mi error (yo debería haber previsto la reacción de Sakura, mi pedagogía era menos que sutil), pero ¿no predije hace años esta dificultad?_

_Sin poder dormir en el garaje, a menudo reflexiono como habrían sido de diferentes las cosas si __Sakura hubiese sido educada como un vampiro verdadero. No quiero parecer arrogante, Madara, pero sé de experiencias anteriores que no rechazo a las mujeres. (¿Es la temporada de debutantes en Bucarest? Suspiro pesado.) Y Sakura, en todo su defecto (camisetas están en lo alto de esa lista)… bien, a veces puedo ver los destellos de quien ella podría haber sido. De lo que nosotros podríamos haber sido._

_De verdad, la cualidad que más me fastidia de Sakura, su susodicho destino, es la misma cosa que le serviría para ser un líder. Ella se opone a mí, Madara. ¿Cuántos están dispuestos a hacer esto? Hay gran inteligencia en sus ojos, también. Y un cierto rastro de risa burlona de nuestra clase. Ella es hermosa, también, Madara. O ella lo sería si no intentara con tanto ahínco ocultarlo. Si sólo creyera que ella es hermosa._

_De vez en cuando, no es imposible imaginarse Sakura en nuestro castillo, a mi lado, proporcionándole los mejores modales, que consistirían en el concepto de ropa de mujer, y erguirse. __(Nadie en América expone el más leve interés a la postura correcta. La categoría de andar y sentarse, todo derecho parece ser un arte perdida, como la esgrima.)_

_En la deseada realidad que a veces preveo, nuestro noviazgo consiste en excursiones a la ópera en Viena, montar a caballo en los Cárpatos (¡ella realmente monta a caballo!), y conversando en cuanto tardan las comidas que en realidad consisten en el alimento. ¡Es cómo yo siempre me lo imaginaba y he tenido éxito con ello! El sexo más bello de Rumania._

_Pero, desde luego, soñar despierto y desear, es malgastar, los ejercicios de ocio que pueden divertir más con eficacia, son los programas disponibles de televisión (una red entera fiel "al póker" animoso ¿necesito decir más?) pero no hacen nada para cambiar la realidad. Nada estremecedor y horrible, por mi parte cambiará el hecho de que Sakura es una muchacha americana, que al parecer requiere un acercamiento americano. Ahora debo determinar exactamente, lo que esto quiere decir. Alguna actividad que implica "una hamburguesa y patatas fritas" sin duda._

_Por lo menos, esto, "en una cáscara de nuez" por usar otro americanismo pintoresco (¿no está allí ningún final para ellos?) está la situación aquí en "nuestra pequeña democracia", como la figura de mi falso padre dice, Dan es tan cariñoso con eso de llamar repetidamente a esta cosa 'granja' ridícula donde prácticamente ninguna agricultura se practica. Francamente, si alguna vez un lugar necesitó la mano firme de un tirano... Menos bestias en patio, más en el horno: Ese sería mi primer decreto. Pero otra vez, los deseos no cambian nada._

_Tu sobrino, Sasuke._

_P.D. Con el riesgo de agotar tu paciencia, tengo un pedido más. Casi he agotado mi suministro del tipo A. (El entrenamiento de baloncesto me deja sediento. ¡Adelante equipo!) ¿Estás familiarizado con alguna fuente doméstica a la que yo podría darle un toque?_

* * *

><p>—Tú horóscopo dice que "hoy es un día para arriesgarse". —Leyó Ino, apoyada contra las taquillas, con su nariz enterrada en su nuevo ejemplar de Cosmos.<p>

—No puedo creer que leas eso— Me reí, revisando los libros que tenía que llevar a casa. —Me refiero a que ¿realmente tienes que saber "75 Trucos Sexuales para Volverlo Salvaje"? "¿Veinte y tantos no sería bastante para alguien?"— Ino resurgió de las páginas, con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

—Podrían venirnos bien algún día. ¿No quieres estar preparada en el caso de que quieras "volverlo salvaje"?— Enrojecí, recordando la conversación con Mamá, el sueño que yo había tenido con Sasuke, los sentimientos que yo había experimentado esa noche en su apartamento cuando él había hecho aquel truco estúpido con sus dientes. Y Naruto, sin camiseta, estando de pie al lado de aquel camión...

—Bien, seguro. Supongo. Pero no es como si fuese a usar cualquiera de esos trucos pronto. —

—Hey, nunca se sabe. —Ino señaló detrás de mí. —¡Mira quién está aquí!— Me di la vuelta, mitad esperando ver a Sasuke entre la muchedumbre de estudiantes que se preparaban para irse a casa. Ino estaba fuera de control, y si ella hablaba de sexo, una mención sobre Sasuke no podía estar lejos. Pero no, era Naruto, tirando su chaqueta de cuero de su taquilla. Me giré de nuevo hacia Ino, fingiendo un interés aún mayo al contenido de mi propia taquilla.

—Deberías ir a hablar con él— Me aconsejó Ino, demasiado alto. —A menos que hayas decidido que Sasuke es la mejor elección…—

—Sasuke no es mejor, y él no es una elección. —Dije.

—Bueno entonces, esta es tú oportunidad para pedirle a Naruto ir con él al carnaval de otoño— Dijo Ino. Sostuvo su revista Cosmos en alto. —Escucha tu horóscopo. "Arriésgate"—

—Sé que tú lo lees, pero tú realmente no creerás lo que "esa guía de las estrellas" dice, ¿verdad?— Cerré mi taquilla, cargando con el montón de libros.

—Por supuesto— Dijo.

—No, tú también, Ino… ¿No hay ni una sola persona razonable en el universo?—

—Naruto estaba obviamente colado por ti, en tu casa esa noche… —Añadió ella. —Me refiero a que él apenas se dirigió a mí.

—¿De verdad?

—Sakura, yo era como invisible. Ve. Pídele ir al carnaval. A menos, por supuesto, que hayas cambiado tus pensamientos respecto a Sasuke…—

—No— Le aseguré.

—Entonces pídeselo a Naruto. —Eché un vistazo a mi vestimenta. ¿Por qué había llevado yo mis vaqueros más viejos?

—Ah, no, creo que… me veo terrible, y… bien, ¿no debería Naruto preguntarme a mí?

—No estamos en La Edad Media— Puntuó Ino. —Las chicas le piden salir a los chicos. Ocurre todo el tiempo, lo cual sabrías si leyeses Cosmos. —Ino ganó un punto ahí. Si hubiera una cosa de la que yo estaba harta, era eso, tener un pie pegado en La Edad Media. Me preguntaba lo que Ino pensaría si ella supiera que yo supuestamente no tenía ninguna opción cuando eligiese marido, sin hablar de mi cita para el carnaval de otoño del Instituto Woodrow Wilson. De todos modos no estaba convencida de que la petición a Naruto fuese un buen plan.

—Yo podría ir sin una cita.

—Pero es mejor tener una. Y mejor que te des prisa, él se está yendo. —Giré otra vez para ver a Naruto cerrar de golpe su taquilla. Ino me dio un empujoncito. — ¡Ve! —Su segundo empujón no me dio ninguna opción. Sobre todo ya que Naruto andaba en nuestra dirección.

—Hey. —Sonrió cuando prácticamente me choqué con él. —Gracias por la bebida del otro día.

—Seguro. —Brillante, Sakura. Miré alrededor en busca del apoyo de Ino, pero ella y su Cosmos con sus "75 Trucos Sexuales para Volverlo Salvaje" habían desaparecido.

—Yo acabo de estar hablando sobre ti— Dijo Naruto. —Oí que tú vas a ganar seguro un puesto superior en 4-H este año.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Karin dice que tu Appaloosa puede saltar realmente—

— ¿Karin dice eso? ¿Estás seguro?— Incluso aunque Karin alojara a su purasangre en la granja de mis padres, ella lograba actuar como si yo no existiese. Como Sasuke, ella pareció confundirme con algún tipo de "la mozo de cuadra". Seguramente no pensé que ella alguna vez se había molestado en mirarme montar.

—Sí. Karin piensa que tú eres su mejor competencia.

—Nunca venceré al purasangre de Karin— Dije. —No con Appaloosa. Ni siquiera con uno tan bueno como Belle.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harás genial. —Naruto vaciló. —Quizás algún día pueda ir a verte montar.

—¿De verdad? Quiero decir, eso sería genial. —Reí, encontrando la mirada fija maravillosamente dulce de Naruto. Sus ojos azules eran tan benditamente… sencillos. No oscuros, aterradores y cambiables. Y sus dientes... tan maravillosamente normales. Tan distintos de un colmillo. Naruto parpadeó. Había un silencio brevemente incómodo. Era ahora o nunca. Suspiré. — ¿Naruto?—

—¿Sí?

—¿Vas a ir al carnaval?— Mi corazón estaba haciendo tanto ruido que temí no escuchar la respuesta. — Por qué estaba pensando que quizás nosotros podríamos… ya sabes, ir juntos.

Él hizo una pausa.

—Bueno, realmente no estoy seguro. —Oh, no. Incluso, medio sorda, oí la vacilación de su voz. Él me rechazaba. Yo lo sabía. Esto es culpa de los vaqueros. Esto tiene que ser culpa de ellos.

—Ah, entiendo— Interrumpí, mis mejillas ardían. —Esto no es ninguna gran cita.

—No, espera.

— ¡Hey, Chicle!— Un brazo rodeó mis hombros, y me encontré mejilla con mejilla con Deidara, que colgaba sobre mí, con una sonrisa fangosa sobre su cara. Horrorizada, traté de resbalar para liberarme, pero Deidara me sostuvo apretada, dándome una pequeña sacudida. — ¿Acabo de oírte pedirle a Naruto ir al carnaval? ¿Qué es esto?

—Déjalo, Deidara— Rogué, presionando los libros contra mi pecho. —Esto no te incumbe.

—Sí, Deidara— Dijo Naruto. —Lárgate de aquí— Deidara arrugó mi pelo.

—Oh, ustedes niños locos. —Traté de apartar su mano y alisar mi pelo, pero estaba tan nerviosa que dejé caer mis libros de mis manos sudorosas. Mis deberes se estrellaron contra el suelo, mis papeles se dispersaron por todas partes. —Piérdete, Deidara— Pedí furiosa. Una cosa era darme un insulto rápido en la cafetería, pero él ha ido demasiado lejos esta vez...

Deidara le guiñó un ojo a Naruto.

—Así que ¿Qué va a ser, Naruto? ¿Vas a llevar a la Chicle? Porque se rumorea que ella se lo monta con ese empleado de funeraria extranjero que vive en su garaje. ¿Te lo estás tirando, verdad, Saku?— Torcí bajo el brazo de Deidara, tratando otra vez de apartarle, cuando de repente fui liberada. Deidara fue estrellado contra una taquilla, su garganta estaba siendo apretada por un tranquilo pero muy decidido estudiante rumano de intercambio. Los talones de Deidara golpearon el metal.

— ¡Hey!— Pero Sasuke sólo levantó a Deidara un poco más alto.

—Los caballeros, no hacen a las mujeres preguntas impertinentes sobre temas delicados. —Su voz casi sonaba aburrida. —Y ellos, nunca usan expresiones ordinarias en compañías mixtas. No, a no ser que ellos estén dispuestos para afrontar las consecuencias.

—¡Sasuke, no!— Grité horrorizada.

—Suéltame— Chisporroteó Deidara, su cara se tornaba tan roja como la mía. Él agarró en vano el apretón de Sasuke a la vez que una muchedumbre se juntaba en el pasillo. —Me estás ahogando, imbécil.

—Déjale ir, Sasuke— Supliqué, mirando como el rostro de Deidara se volvía azul. — ¡Se está asfixiando!— Sasuke alivió su apretón, permitiendo a su presa, tocar el piso con los dedos de los pies, pero manteniéndolo firmemente agarrado.

—Dime lo que quieres que haga con él, Sakura— Impulsó Sasuke, sobre su hombro. —Nombra el castigo. Se lo haré pagar—

—¡Nada, Sasuke!— Dije mientras mi cara se tornaba más brillante. Él no es mi guardaespaldas. —¡No es tu pelea!—

—No— Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo. —Esto es mi placer. —Él recobró su atención por Deidara, que había dejado de luchar y había permanecido aplanado, inmóvil, contra la taquilla, con los ojos hinchados. —Tú, recogerás los libros de la señorita, se los darás amablemente, y pedirás perdón— Ordenó Sasuke. —Entonces iremos fuera y concluiremos nuestro asunto. —Él soltó a Deidara, quien cayó delante, muriéndose por respirar aire.

—No voy a pelear contigo— Farfulló Deidara frotándose el cuello.

—Será una lección, no una pelea— Prometió Sasuke. —Y cuando hayamos terminado, no volverás a molestar a Sakura otra vez. —Compartí una mirada de preocupación con Naruto, quien permanecía silencioso y prudente.

—Solo pasábamos tiempo juntos— Se quejó Deidara. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

—De donde vengo, causar angustia a una mujer no es divertido. Yo debería habértelo aclarado el otro día. No perderé otra oportunidad.

—¿De dónde vienes?— Le desafió Deidara, hinchando su pecho, un poco más valiente ahora que él podía respirar. —Algunos de nosotros, empezamos a preguntárnoslo. —

—Vengo de la civilización— Repuso Sasuke. —Tú no estarías familiarizado con ese territorio. Ahora recoge los libros. —Deidara debió de haber oído el gruñido bajo de Sasuke en la advertencia final, porque él se dobló e hizo lo que le dijeron, murmurando todo tiempo. Él depositó los libros en mis manos y comenzó a escabullirse lejos. Sasuke lo agarró otra vez. —Te olvidaste de pedir perdón.

—Lo siento— Dijo Deidara a través de sus dientes apretados. Sasuke le dio una pequeña palmada.

—Ahora, vamos fuera.

—Sasuke— Dije, agarrando su brazo. Sus músculos eran rígidos bajo mis dedos. Él destruiría al idiota de Deidara, quien no podría hacer ni diez saltos aunque su vida dependiera de ello. —Para. Ahora. —Sasuke me miró fijamente.

—Tú vales esto, Sakura. Él no te faltará al respeto. No en mi presencia.

—Tú no puedes hacer esto aquí… no así— Le advertí. —Esto, no es Rumanía. —Esta no es tu familia, con cuyas reglas brutales te viste forzado a vivir— Pensé —Has ido demasiado lejos— Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro durante un buen rato.

Entonces Sasuke miró a Deidara.

—Largo de aquí. Y siéntete afortunado de tener un indulto. Porque no conseguirás otro, no importa lo que Sakura desee.

—Monstruo— Murmuró Deidara. Pero él se perdió entre la multitud, la cual se deshizo detrás de él, dejándonos solo a Sasuke, a Naruto y a mí. Naruto comenzó a dar marcha atrás, también, pero Sasuke había terminado.

—Creo que ustedes dos estaban manteniendo una conversación. Por favor. Terminen. —Dijo Sasuke.

—Lo hemos hecho— Prometí, apartando a Sasuke. Él se mantuvo en su sitio sin quitar sus ojos de Naruto.

— ¿Es eso verdad?— Le preguntó Sasuke a Naruto. — ¿Habéis terminado?

—Yo… nosotros estábamos hablando sobre… —Balbuceó Naruto. —Mira, Sakura, hablamos más tarde.

—Está bien. Naruto, lo entiendo. Por favor, no tienes que decir nada más. — Las lágrimas que se habían estado formando en mis ojos durante cinco minutos empezaron a derramarse.

— ¿Por qué está llorando? —Quiso saber Sasuke. — ¿Le has dicho algo?— Refiriéndose a Naruto.

—No, lo juro.

—Vete, Sasuke— Insistí.

Sasuke vaciló.

—Por favor. —Él encontró mis ojos. Yo vi la compasión en su mirada, y era probablemente lo peor de todo el día. La compasión de un marginado por mí.

—Como tú desees— Dijo, y se distanció. Pero no sin antes añadir —Te estoy vigilando a ti, también, Naruto.

—Hey— Naruto se calmó cuando Sasuke estuvo fuera de alcance para oírnos. —Eso fue intenso, ¿huh? —Me sorbí los mocos, limpiando mis ojos.

— ¿Qué parte? ¿Cuándo Sasuke casi mató a Deidara o cuando te amenazó?

—Todo.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No, está bien. Deidara es un bastardo, se lo merecía.

—Todo ha sido tan embarazoso.

—Sí. Un poco lo fue.

—No te preocupes por lo del carnaval— Dije. —Fue estúpido por mi parte preguntártelo.

—No, iba a decir que sí. —Naruto alzó la vista a lo largo del vestíbulo en la dirección en que Sasuke se había marchado. —A no ser que ustedes dos estén… juntos o algo. Me refiero al rumor. Y Sasuke parece un tipo… posesivo, de ese modo.

—No. —Me salió una especie de ladrido. —Sasuke no es mi novio. Más bien un… hermano mayor sobre protector.

—Bueno, él no trataría de enyesarme contra una taquilla si vamos, ¿verdad? Porque yo podría tomarlo, pero habiéndolo visto en la acción, pienso que sería un infierno de lucha— Dijo Naruto mitad bromeando.

—No, Sasuke es inofensivo —titubeé. Si no tienes en cuenta el hecho de que él piensa que es un príncipe guerrero que representa a una raza de semi-caníbales de murciélagos no-muerta.

—Entonces te llamaré, ¿vale?— Prometió Naruto.

—Genial. — Sonreí, casi olvidando que acababa de llorar. Naruto empezó a caminar, luego vaciló.

— ¿Sakura?

— ¿Sí?

—Me alegro de que me lo pidieses.

—Yo también— Dije, silenciosamente agradeciendo a Ino y su fe en los horóscopos y en Cosmos mientras me daba la vuelta sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estaba esperándome fuera del instituto, sentado en un tranco de la pared junto a la entrada. Cuando él me vio, saltó y ofreció sus manos para llevar mis libros como él siempre hacía cuando lograba detectarme después del instituto.<p>

—Hemos perdido el autobús. —Señaló Sasuke. Él no sonaba decepcionado.

—Podemos caminar hasta la oficina de Mamá. Ella nos dará un paseo. —Grantley College solo estaba a unos pocos minutos del instituto.

—Una idea excelente. —Sasuke caminó a mi lado y nos dirigimos hacia el campus a mediados del fresco otoño a última hora de la tarde. Durante unos momentos de silencio, él sacó un pañuelo liso de lino del bolsillo interior de su abrigo, dándomelo.

—Tu cara está llorosa.

—Gracias. —Dije aceptando el pañuelo. Sequé mis mejillas y soné mis mocos. —Aquí tienes. —Dije tendiéndoselo. Sasuke levantó una mano negando con la cabeza.

—Quédatelo. Te lo ruego. Tengo otros.

—Gracias. —Doblé el pañuelo, tratando de meterlo en mi bolsillo.

—Un placer, Sakura. —La mirada fija de Sasuke se fue volviendo remota, su tono se tornó distraído. Un rato más tarde, él avanzó ligeramente delante de mí, andando hacia atrás, se inclinó buscando mi cara. —Ese muchacho… ese "musculitos" de Uzumaki…—

— ¿Qué pasa con Naruto?— Fue mi turno para mirar lejos, enfocándome en la cera rayada por roble.

—Él es… ¿él es alguien por el que te sientes honestamente atraída? —Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, encogiéndome, dando patadas en una bellota caída.

—No lo sé. Quiero decir…—

—Bueno, vas a acompañarle a esa gala de la que todo el mundo habla…—

—Es un carnaval. Como una fiesta en el gimnasio. No una "gala". Nadie dice "gala". Al menos nadie en Woodrow Wilson. —Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Carnaval, gala… lo que sea. ¿Están saliendo?— ¿Es eso dolor en los ojos de Sasuke? ¿O simplemente la oscuridad habitual?

—Es solamente una cita, pero sí, supongo— Admití, no segura de por qué de repente me sentí culpable. Yo no tenía ninguna razón de sentirme culpable. Solamente porque Sasuke creyera, que fuimos prometidos, no me hace una estafadora, yo lo flipo. Pero él siguió mirándome fijamente, entonces añadí sin convicción: —Espero que esto no sea un problema. Con lo del pacto y todo.

—Es solo que me cuesta entenderlo. — ¿Qué? Esto tenía que oírlo

—Pensé que tú lo sabías todo.

—Él ni siquiera te defendió. —Sasuke se frotó la barbilla, un tanto confuso. Tenía que decir algo en mi defensa, y en la de Naruto.

—Aquí las mujeres se defienden solas. Los hombres no tienen que luchar por nosotras. Te lo dije, puedo manejar a Deidara.

—No del modo que yo puedo defenderte por tu parte. No del modo que Uzumaki debería. Tanto sí como si no, tú estás obligada por género. Tú puedes espantar una mosca, pero yo podría aplastarla. Cualquier macho honorable habría interferido.

—Hey. —Protesté. —Naruto tiene honor.

—No el suficiente para protegerte.

—Oh, Sasuke. —Gemí. —Naruto piensa que te sobrepasaste y tiene razón. —Sasuk sacudió su cabeza.

—-Entonces es que no vio tu cara. —No tenía nada que decir a eso. Retomamos el paseo en silencio, Sasuke adaptó sus enormes pasos a los míos. Él parecía aún más distraído que antes, con el ceño fruncido sobre su rostro.

Pasamos por las puertas del campus Grantley, que se dirige hacia el Pasillo Schreyer, donde estaba la oficina de Mamá. De repente Sasuke se mejoró.

—Tú conduces, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes licencia?

—Bueno, sí, seguro. ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde quieres ir? ¿Al banco de sangre?

—Creo que me gustaría comprarme algunos vaqueros— Anunció Sasuke. —Quizás una camiseta. Y ellos son muy estrictos con los zapatos en gimnasia. Mis suelas rumanas rompen algún tipo de regla. Al parecer necesito zapatos con una suela de plástico sobre si quiero seguir jugando al baloncesto. —

Me detuve de sopetón.

— ¿Quieres comprarte ropa normal?

—No, quiero poner al día mi guardarropa, en armonía con las normas culturales— Corrigió — ¿Sabes de esos famosos puntos de venta, de los que tanto oigo, verdad? —Murmuré, apuntándole con un dedo en el pecho.

—Espera aquí. No te muevas. Le preguntaré a Mamá si podemos tomar prestada la camioneta. —Esto tengo que verlo. ¿En qué lugar del mundo Sasuke Uchiha parecería normal? Y más importante, ¿Como un alto e imponente rumano, vestido con pantalones negros de sastre a medida se vería en un par de vaqueros?

* * *

><p><em>Holaa :D ¿cómo les va? A mí muy bien :P Por fin me pude deshacer de mi dinosauria &amp; ya tengo lap nueva. La razón por la cual no había podido actualizar es porque mi pc de escritorio se descompuso &amp; hasta no hace mucho me compraron mi lap. Pero bueno, espero &amp; puedan comprenderme un poco u.u En este momento estoy de vacaciones por lo que creo que podré actualizar más rápido. <em>

_En fin, no las aburro más. Mis infinitas gracias por leer este fic & por dejarme reviews*-* ¡Las amo! :D jeje _

_Un último favor… ¿me podrías dejar un review? Sasuke-kun te lo agradecerá personalmente :D_

_Cuidence & nos leemos en el próximo cap! _

_P.D. Ya subí un nuevo capítulo de mi otro fic Mordiscos de Amor. Las invito a darse una vuelta por ahí :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**La Guía de Jessica para Citas con el Lado Oscuro **© **Beth Fantaskey**

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>—Honestamente, no sé cómo alguna de estas historias triunfa— Se quejó Sasuke, ajustando la radio de la camioneta, dejando la emisora local de música clásica.<p>

—Hollywood, supongo— Cambié a una emisora pop solo para irritarle —. ¿Así que tú no puedes transformarte en murciélago?— Sasuke bajó la radio y me lanzó una mirada como si yo le hubiese insultado.

—Por favor. ¿Un murciélago? ¿Qué vampiro, que se respetase a sí mismo se transformaría en un roedor volador? ¿Te convertirías en una mofeta si tuviese la habilidad?

—No, supongo que no. —Frené en el semáforo. —Quizás una vez, solo para ver cómo es.

—Bueno, los vampiros no pueden transformarse en nada.

— ¿Qué hay sobre el ajo? ¿Te provoca repulsiones?

—Solo cuando lo aspiro profundamente.

— ¿Y las estacas? ¿Puedes ser asesinado con una estaca?

—Cualquiera puede ser asesinado por una estaca. Pero sí, eso es verdad. De hecho, una estaca que atraviese el corazón es la única forma efectiva de destruir a un vampiro.

—Uh, sí. Seguro.

—Para ahorrarte tiempo, añadiré que no dormimos en ataúdes. No dormimos boca abajo. Obviamente, tampoco nos desintegramos a la luz del sol. ¿Cómo podría alguien vivir una vida práctica y útil de esa manera?

—Hasta ahora, ser un vampiro parece bastante bonito, si me preguntas.

—A riesgo de comentar un mal tema y otra vez, mis disculpas, tú no parecías pensar que mis colmillos eran bonitos la otra tarde. De hecho, reaccionaste de una forma bastante fuerte —Y al tacto de sus manos, de su cuerpo… No vayas por ahí, Sakura.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Tienes como un juego de colmillos de plástico en tu boca? —Sasuke me lanzó una mirada incrédula.

— ¿Dientes de plástico? ¿Parecían de plástico?

—No— Admití. —Pero las dentaduras se ven reales.

—Dentaduras. —Bufó él. —No seas absurda. Esos son mis dientes. Eso es lo que hacen los vampiros. Nos crecen colmillos.

—Hazlo ahora entonces.

—Oh, Sakura… no creo que eso sea acertado mientras vas conduciendo por una carretera concurrida. Tú sentiste bastante pánico la otra noche.

—No puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad?— Le desafié. —Porque era un estúpido truco, y tú no tienes tus accesorios.

—No me provoques, Sakura. No a menos que quieres que haga lo que me pides. Porque puedo y lo haré.

—Hazlo— Le ordené.

—Como desees. —Sasuke se volvió hacia mí, sacó sus dientes, y casi me salí de la carretera. Sasuke agarró el volante, dando un viraje brusco para devolvernos nuestro lugar.

—Mierda. —Él lo había hecho otra vez. Él realmente los tenía. Desvié mi mirada, cautelosamente. Los afilados dientes se habían ido. Esto es un truco. Un truco. Yo no caería de nuevo. Los dientes estaban cubiertos de esmalte, una de las sustancias más duras del cuerpo. El esmalte no podía cambiarse. Era imposible, a nivel molecular.

—Debes, realmente acostumbrarte a esto— Regañó Sasuke.

— ¿Compras el truco en alguna tienda de magia?

—No es un truco. Por favor deja de utilizar esa palabra. —Sasuke tabaleó sus dedos sobre el vinilo del VW en el asiento de pasajero. Podría decir que él estaba frustrado otra vez. —La transformación vampírica es un fenómeno. Si hubieras leído el libro que te proporcioné… —Gemí.

—Oh, esa cosa— Mi indeseada copia de "Creciendo como un no muerto" estaba todavía bajo mi cama. La mantenía con el objetivo de tirarla cuando no hubiese nadie cerca. No quería ni pensar por qué.

—Sí, 'esa cosa'— Dijo Sasuke. —Si hubieras leído la guía como deberías, sabrías que los vampiros macho ganan la capacidad de hacer crecer sus colmillos en la pubertad. Ocurre cuando estamos excesivamente enfadados. O… excitados.

—Así que, me estás diciendo que 'los colmillos' son como una… —Empecé a decir 'erección' como si lo dijese todos los días de mi vida. Pero la verdad era que nunca había dicho esa palabra en alto, y descubrí que no podía hacerlo entonces. Pero Sasuke entendió.

—Sí. Eso. Precisamente. A menudo la clase de un efecto tándem, si lo entiendes a mi modo. Pero es fácil controlarlo con la práctica. Y las mujeres pueden hacer crecer sus colmillos, también, desde luego.

— ¿Entonces, por qué no puedo hacerlo si soy supuestamente un vampiro, de tan alto nivel?— Tarde o temprano, lo confundiría con la lógica. Pero Sasuke respondió rápido.

—Las mujeres deben de ser mordidas primero, yo necesito morderte. Es un gran privilegio, ser su prometido en dar el primer mordisco.

—No empieces otra vez, con lo de los desposorios— Le dije seriamente. Descubriendo la primera entrada al centro comercial, hice una vuelta rápida. —Ni siquiera bromeando. Ya lo hemos hablado. —Sasuke inclinó su cabeza.

— ¿Ya lo hemos hablado?

—Sí. —Aparqué en el parking. — ¿Qué hay de los espejos? Cuando te pruebas la ropa, ¿serás capaz de verte a ti mismo en el espejo? —Sasuke frotó sus sienes.

— ¿Tomas las clases básicas de ciencias en el instituto? ¿Conoces los principios de la reflectividad?

—Desde luego que lo hago. Soy la única que en realidad cree en la ciencia, ¿recuerdas? Solamente bromeaba. —Di un tirón a las llaves de la ignición. —Así que recapitulemos. No puedes transformarte en murciélago, no te desintegras a la luz del sol, y eres visible en los espejos. ¿Qué más pueden hacer los vampiros? ¿Por qué es tan impresionante ser un vampiro, entonces?

— ¿Qué hay de maravilloso en desintegrarse a la luz del sol? ¿O no ser capaz de verte en un espejo y juzgar si vas vestido adecuadamente?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Tú sigues diciendo que los vampiros son geniales. Solo quiero saber por qué. —La cabeza de Sasuke cayó hacia atrás contra el asiento. Él miró fijamente la alfombra de pelusa sobre el techo de la furgoneta como pidiendo paciencia o la dirección adecuada.

—Somos sólo la raza más poderosa de súper humanos. Somos físicamente dotados de gracia y fuerza. Somos gente de ritual y tradición. Hemos aumentado nuestras capacidades mentales: la capacidad de comunicarse sin hablar cuando es necesario. Gobernamos el lado oscuro de naturaleza. ¿Es 'bastante imponente' para ti?— Agarré el seguro de la puerta.

—Entonces, ¿por qué bebéis sangre?— Sasuke suspiró profundamente mientras abría su puerta. — ¿Por qué está todo el mundo, obsesionado con la sangre? Hay mucho más. —Cambié de tema. Me hice la distraída, de todos modos, ahora que estábamos a punto de ir de compras. — ¿A dónde quieres ir primero? —Sasuke dio la vuelta por delante de la furgoneta y colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros, señalándome hacia la tienda de Levi's.

—Aquí. —Cinco tiendas y alrededor de unos quinientos dólares después, Sasuke Uchiha parecía casi un adolescente americano. Y, tenía que admitirlo, un adolescente americano cañón. Él vestía un par de vaqueros 501s incluso mejores que sus pantalones negros. Y cuando él se puso una camisa blanca de Oxford, por fuera de los pantalones habiendo decidido que una camiseta, sería demasiado para el "Desafío Real de las Reglas Mundial" para la realeza rumana. Bueno, el efecto era bastante agradable. No pareció embarazoso estar con él. Nada. Ino, probablemente, se volvería loca, literalmente, cuando lo viera.

— ¿Qué tal si mandamos de paseo el abrigo de terciopelo?— Pregunté.

—Nunca. —Replicó él. Demasiado para no ser embarazoso.

Estábamos caminando hacia el coche, cargando con todas nuestras compras, cuando Sasuke paró de repente y agarró mi brazo, dejando caer algunas bolsas. Me giré.

— ¿Qué?- Él estaba mirando el escaparate de una tienda llamada Boulevard , una boutique de alto nivel con ropa muy, muy cara. El tipo de ropa que las mujeres ricas visten para las fiestas de coctel. Yo nunca había estado dentro. Por una cosa, mi padre no creía en el lavado en seco, porque las emisiones ensuciaban el medioambiente. Y por otra, no podía permitirme ni un zapato de Boulevard , ni siquiera a precio de punto de venta. No siquiera después de haberme pasado el verano entero sirviendo hamburguesas para la cena.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Seguí su mirada. Sasuke mantuvo su mirada fija en el escaparate.

—Ese vestido, el que tiene las flores estampadas en el corpiño.

— ¿Acabas de decir 'corpiño'?

—Sí, y la falda.

— ¿El vestido con el escote en pico (o en V)?

—Sí. Ese. Te verías maravillosa con algo como eso. —Sasuke oficialmente se había caído de la cuna. No sólo pensaba que era un vampiro, pero ahora él creía que yo era algún tipo de mujer treintañera que asiste a cócteles. Me reí a carcajadas.

—Estás realmente loco. Esto está diseñado, y el precio puesto, para las mujeres que hacen las cosas como ir, no sé, a sinfonías o algo. —Él me lanzó una mirada.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con las sinfonías?

—Nada. Excepto que yo no voy. Quiero decir, ¿me imaginas con eso en el 4-H? Apuesto a que cuesta una pasta.

—Pruébate el vestido. —Me alejé.

—De ninguna manera. Estoy cien por cien segura de que, no les gustan los adolescentes aquí— Sasuke se mofó.

—A ellos les gusta cualquiera que tenga dinero.

—Entonces yo no les gustaré. No tengo suficiente dinero ni siquiera para mirar.

—Yo sí.

—Sasuke…— Pero tenía que admitirlo, estaba bastante intrigada. Era un vestido precioso.

Yo nunca me había probado nada como eso. Era tan… sofisticado. De color crema, con flores diminutas negras bordadas y estampadas aquí y allí a lo largo de todo el vestido, no realmente en cualquier clase de tela, pero eso sólo lo hizo más bonito de algún modo. Esto me recordó la teoría del caos: "arbitrario pero hermoso en su simplicidad". El escote era más atrevido que cualquier otra cosa que yo me había puesto en mi vida. Podías ver como los picos del plástico del maniquí se realzaban y echan una ojeada hacia fuera por encima de la tela. Tela cara. Tiré del brazo de Sasuke.

—Venga. Vámonos. —Sasuke me atrajo hacia él, y por supuesto él era más fuerte.

—Solo mira. Todas las mujeres necesitan cosas bonitas.

—Yo no necesito eso.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tú puedes ponértelo para, como se dice, el 'carnaval' al que asistes como el Nene Musculitos. Es un vestido perfecto para eventos como ese.

—Él no es un 'musculitos'.

—Pruébate el vestido.

—Tengo un montón de ropa. —Insistí.

—Sí. Y tú deberías tirarla toda. Especialmente esa camiseta con el caballo blanco, el corazón y la letra I en la parte delantera. ¿Cuál es el propósito?

—Mostrar que amo a los Arábigos (una raza de caballos) —Dije.

—A mí me encanta la carne, pero no voy publicando la imagen de carne de vaca sobre mi pecho.

—Y ya he escogido un traje. —Sasuke frunció el ceño.

— ¿Algo brillante del 'centro comercial', supongo? —Me sonrojé. Odiaba cuando Sasuke tenía razón. —Créeme —Dijo. —Si te pones ese vestido, no lo lamentarás. Está hecho para ti. —Entrecerré mis ojos.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre vestir chicas?

—Yo no sé sobre vestir chicas. Sé sobre vestir mujeres. —Sasuke sonrió con malicia. —Ahora vayamos dentro. Permíteme.

Sasuke me indicó el camino a la tienda, y tuve que seguirle. Como yo había predicho, la señora de las ventas nos miró menos que emocionada al ver a dos estudiantes de instituto en su salón de muestras. Pero Sasuke no se percató.

—Aquel vestido del escaparate, con el bordado— Él me señaló. —Le gustaría probarse ese. —Cruzándose de brazos e inclinándose hacia atrás ligeramente, él mentalmente midió mi cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. — ¿Talla ocho?

—Diez. —Murmuré.

—La diez es la que hay en el maniquí— Repuso la vendedora. Ella colocó sus huesudas manos, con las uñas pintadas de rojo, en sus caderas. —Es bastante problemático sacarlo de ahí. Si no están seriamente interesados en él… —Uh-oh. No había mucho que yo entendiese sobre Sasuke Uchiha, pero yo sabía que el tono de la vendedora no le sentaría bien. Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

— ¿No sueno interesado? —Él se inclinó hacia delante, leyendo el nombre de vendedora en su tarjeta. — ¿Leigh Ann?

—Vámonos, Sasuke… —Me dirigí hacia la puerta.

—Llevamos un poco de prisa, así que si pudiese cogérnoslo ahora, por favor— Dijo Sasuke sin moverse del sitio. De repente fue muy fácil imaginarle dándoles órdenes a sus sirvientes en su castillo.

La dependienta estrechó sus ojos, evaluando a Sasuke. Al parecer ella al menos olió el dinero de su colonia, oyó en su acento, o lo vio andar erguido.

—Bien— Ella resopló. —Si usted insiste. —Ella avanzó lentamente hacia el escaparate y volvió fuera, unos minutos más tarde con el vestido. —Aquí— Dijo ella, poniéndolo sobre mis brazos. —Los probadores están al otro lado.

—Gracias. —Dijo Sasuke.

—Lo que sea. —Leigh Ann volvió detrás del mostrador, procediendo a ignorarnos.

Sasuke me siguió hasta los probadores. Le detuve en la entrada parándole con una mano en el pecho.

—Tú esperas aquí.

—Aunque sea déjame ver. —En la intimidad del probador, empecé a quitarme mis vaqueros, meneándome para salir de ellos y mi camiseta, y deslizarme el vestido, deseando llevar un sujetador más bonito. Un sujetador que hiciese justicia a este vestido.

Aunque parecía delicado, la tela era más divina y suave que cualquier prenda que yo nunca había poseído. Rápidamente cerré la cremallera por encima de la espalda, el vestido se deslizó con suavidad a mí alrededor, y de repente todos los sitios que más odiaba de mi cuerpo se transformaron en mi mejor arma. Mis pechos llenaron el corpiño aún mejor que los pequeños y angulosos del maniquí. Mirándome en el espejo, recordé lo que Sasuke había dicho sobre las muchachas angulosas y las ventajas de tener curvas. En aquel vestido, entendí lo que él quiso decir. El dobladillo se arremolinó alrededor de mis rodillas, giré un poco, mirando fijamente mi frente. Mi espalda. La tela barrida cerca de mis caderas enteras y cubierto perfectamente a través de mi extremo. Sasuke había tenido razón. Miré bien. Se pareció a un vestido mágico.

— ¿Y bien?— Llamó Sasuke desde fuera del probador. — ¿Cómo te queda?

—Es muy bonito— Admití, dije poco comparado con cómo me sentía. Que era preciosa.

—Sal fuera entonces.

—Oh. No sé… —Estaba bastante avergonzada de enseñárselo a él. Bajé la mirada hacia mi pecho. Piel normalmente cubierta por camisetas. Mis pechos, realzados pechos, que por lo general intentaba desenfatizar, eran visibles para todo el mundo. Para Sasuke. No era obsceno, en ningún estándar. Pero esto me revelaba.

—Sakura, lo prometiste.

—Oh… está bien— Traté de subirme un poco más el corpiño, pero fue imposible. Mis curvas se negaban a esconderse. —No te rías ni nada. Ni tampoco mires fijamente.

—No me reiré— Prometió Sasuke. —No hay razón para reírse. Pero si debería mirar con atención— Respiré profundamente, y corrí la cortina. Sasuke holgazaneaba en la silla dispuesta para maridos aburridos, con sus piernas largas estiradas delante de él. Pero cuando él me vio, salió disparado hacia mí. Como si yo lo hubiese sacudido. Y juré que vi apreciación en sus negros ojos.

— ¿Bueno? —Resistí el ánimo de cruzar mis brazos sobre el pecho así que me giré para mirarme en el espejo. — ¿Qué piensas?

—Te ves maravillosa. —Aportó Sasuke, acercándose más a mí, sin apartar los ojos.

— ¿De verdad?

—Hermosa, Sakura— Murmuró. —Hermosa— Sasuke dio un paso aún más cerca de mí, resbalado su mano bajo mi pelo largo y rebelde, y tiró de la coleta dejando caer numerosos mechones sobre mis hombros. —Las mujeres siempre necesitan ayuda con los últimos toques. —Tragué con fuerza. ¿Cómo de experimentado era él?

—Um, gracias.

—Un placer. —Entonces, para mi sorpresa, Sasuke enredó sus dedos en mi pelo y lo juntó en un moño grande, flojo sobre la cima de mi cabeza. De pronto, mi cuello parecía largo. —Ahora, así es como una princesa rumana debería parecer— Dijo él, inclinándose para susurrar en mi oído. —Nunca digas otra vez que no eres valiosa, Sakura. O hermosa. O, por Dios, 'gorda'. Cuando tengas el ánimo de hacerte una autocrítica tan ridícula o inapropiada, recuerda este momento. —Nadie en toda mi vida me había hecho un cumplido como ese. Durante un minuto, permanecimos de pie admirándome. Mis ojos encontraron los de Sasuke en el espejo. En esa milésima de segundo pude ver, nuestro retrato… juntos.

Entonces él liberó mi pelo. Este cayó sobre mi espalda, y el encanto se rompió. Eché un vistazo abajo a la etiqueta del precio.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! Tengo que quitarme esto. Ahora mismo. Antes de que yo sude sobre el o algo. —Sasuke puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Si te refieres a sudar en referencia a ti misma, y estoy totalmente opuesto a eso, usa la palabra transpirar.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Sasuke. Estoy empezando a transpirar sobre el precio —Sasuke se inclinó a leer el número sobre la etiqueta y se encogió de hombros.

Me apresuré a regresar al probador, metiéndome de un tirón en mis vaqueros. El efecto de princesa definitivamente se había ido. De mala gana, di el vestido a la vendedora, que esperaba, sosteniendo un abrigo de cachemira, negro muy hermoso.

—Embalaré estos para usted— Busqué a Sasuke con la mirada y lo encontré de pie frente al mostrador, tapando una tarjeta de crédito contra el cristal.

—Es demasiado— Susurré aproximándome.

—Considéralo, un gracias por la guía de compras de hoy. Mi regalo para tu gala. —Busqué ironía o sarcasmo en sus ojos, no vi ninguno. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Que Sasuke Uchiha daba por terminado su noviazgo conmigo? Lo dudaba. ¿Quizás?

—Gracias— Dije con inseguridad. Leigh Ann, con cuidado, embaló el vestido y el abrigo en dos cajas y me las dio.

—Disfrútelo— Ella se había calmado bastante después de que la tarjeta de crédito había sido aceptada.

—Que tenga un buen día, Leigh Ann. —Sasuke puso una mano en mi espalda para guiarme fuera de la tienda.

—Realmente no sé qué decir— Tartamudeé cuando estábamos fuera. —Esto es un regalo demasiado grande. Solo el vestido cuesta una fortuna, y el abrigo es de cachemira.

—No habrá duda de que será una noche fresca, y no puedes llevar una chaqueta vaquera con ese vestido.

—Bueno, gracias.

—Te lo dije. Todas las mujeres merecen cosas bonitas— Dijo Sasuke. —Solo espero que el Nene Musculitos lo aprecie. —Hizo una pausa, examinando el resto de escaparates. — ¿No podríamos ir a por un "Julius de fresa" ahora?

* * *

><p>—Así que, Naruto, ¿cómo va la cosecha de heno este año?— Preguntó papá intentando entablar conversación.<p>

—Bien, supongo. —Naruto parecía inseguro incluso sobre esa simple respuesta, probablemente porque él estaba sobre el terreno, bajo la inspección de mis padres.

—Yo estaría feliz de mostrarte un poco del pesticida, libre de sustancias químicas que usamos, si estás interesado.

—Papá— Interrumpí. —Lo prometiste. Sin discursos medioambientales. — ¿Por qué se habían empeñado mis padres en cenar con Naruto, de todos modos? Ellos estarían al tanto del espacio personal y el aprendizaje de la autonomía hasta que eso me implicase a mí saliendo con un chico. Entonces de repente ellos habían ido al Séptimo Cielo, insistiendo que Naruto cenase con nosotros, aun cuando él había crecido justo bajo del camino y entregaba el heno en nuestra casa, cada pocas semanas. Era totalmente torpe. Y el hecho que Sasuke estuviese de un humor de perros no ayudaba.

— ¿Más leche de soja? —Ofreció Mamá. Naruto levantó una mano, demasiado deprisa.

—No gracias.

—Está buena cuando le coges el gusto. —Me compadecí.

—Uh, sí. Supongo que estoy acostumbrado a la leche normal.

—Que explota a las vacas— Añadió papá, pinchando un tenedor en la dirección de Naruto.

—Pobres animales, alineados en hilera, sus pezones conectados al frío metal. ¿Pezones?

—Papá, por favor. No digas esa palabra.

— ¿Qué?— Mi padre sacudió sus manos, con inocencia. —Naruto vive en una granja. Estoy seguro que él está familiarizado con los pezones de una vaca.

Cada gota de sangre de mi cuerpo se precipitó a mi cara. Dejar que papá hablase de la anatomía personal de una vaca durante mi primera cena con Naruto y luego acusarlo de estar 'familiarizado' con el equivalente bovino de pechos. Como si Naruto fuese a la segunda base con la ganadería o algo. Eché un vistazo a Sasuke, esperándolo sonreír con satisfacción, pero él simplemente picó en su ensalada, examinando uno de los tomates estimados cherris de Papá, como si fueran una forma de vida extraterrestre que de algún modo, se había quedado pegada durante el final de su tenedor.

—Dan— Intervino Mamá. —Quizás deberíamos cambiar de tema. —Experimenté un ligero momento de alivio, hasta que mi madre se volvió hacia Naruto y dijo —Tengo entendido que estáis leyendo Moby Dick en vuestra clase de Literatura.

—Um. Sí.

—Me gustaba aquel libro, cuando yo tenía su edad— Dijo Mamá. —La idea de una aventura en el mar. Y tanta provocación al pensamiento. ¿Qué debemos hacer con la ballena blanca? ¿Qué, en última instancia, simboliza esto? —Reflexionó ella, todavía dirigiéndose a Naruto— ¿Dios, naturaleza, maldad, o ello es simplemente un símbolo de Ahab muy franco, o el orgullo muy humano?

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras el pobre Naruto trató de pensar en una respuesta a la pregunta de mi madre, que, según la mirada en su cara, era tan digestible como la leche de soja.

— ¿Um… todas esas cosas?— Se aventuró finalmente Naruto.

—Sólo estamos leyendo la versión abreviada— Indiqué tontamente. Estaba acostumbrada a la vida con un profesor allí que era por lo general algún tipo de concurso en la cena, pero ¿tenía Mamá que atormentar a Naruto? Tal vez ellos recortan algunas metáforas.

—La ballena representa las fuerzas ocultas de la destrucción, a la cual le costó mucho tiempo para abrirse un camino hacia la superficie, de un mundo satisfactorio— Sasuke rompió el silencio, hablando por primera vez, haciendo que todas las cabezas se girasen en su dirección.

— ¿Huh?— Soltó Naruto, claramente confundido. Entonces él se encogió y me echó un vistazo vergonzoso.

—Me gusta la ballena— Añadió Sasuke con tristeza, todavía mirando fijamente su plato. —Y Ahab. Ellos entendieron la persistencia. Ellos entendieron como esperar su momento— Él levantó sus negros ojos y me miró tan afiladamente como sus "colmillos". —Y ellos aceptaron su destino mutuo, sin embargo deprimente.

No. Mi estómago se encogió. Si Sasuke comienza a hablar de los esponsales, Naruto echará a correr hacia las colinas. ¿Y por qué se refiere Sasuke a un destino conmigo como "deprimente"? ¿Implica él que el estar casado conmigo sería tan malo como estar atado con correa a una ballena moribunda?

—Hey, Sasuke. ¿Qué tal van los entrenamientos de baloncesto?— Pregunté intentando desesperadamente desviar la conversación y ponerla bajo control. —Te he visto en el gimnasio— Alegó Naruto. —Eres como uno de La NBA. Podrías llevar al equipo a los estatales con ese salto de tiro. Los superaste a todos en la instrucción.

—Ah, sí, la instrucción— Dijo Sasule claramente aburrido.

—La instrucción construye las habilidades— Ofreció Naruto. —Conseguirás hacer la instrucción.

—La instrucción es aburrida. —Contó Sasuke sin mirar realmente a Naruto. —Prefiero la competición.

—Tú eres luchador, ¿verdad, Naruto?— Preguntó papá, pasando a Naruto más saag. Mis padres estaban en una fase de comida india. El primer plato de la tarde consistió en espinacas blandas. Dios prohibió que nosotros lanzásemos unas hamburguesas sobre la parrilla y justo tendríamos una barbacoa cuando los invitados viniesen.

Naruto echó un vistazo cauteloso al contenido verde brillante, pesado, pero aceptó el tazón.

—Sí. Lucho. Soy el capitán este año.

— ¿Qué grecorromano eres?— Fijo Sasuke secamente, levantando un trozo de espinaca y dejándolo gotear, despacio, de su tenedor. — ¿Tirándose sobre esa colchoneta?

Naruto me miró confuso. Me encogí de hombros haciendo caso omiso del humor de nuestro estudiante de intercambio.

Mamá depositó con la mano su servilleta en la mesa.

—Sasuke, ¿podría verte en la cocina un segundo?— Excepto que eso no fue una pregunta.

Oh, gracias, Señor. Hice una nota mental para limpiar mi habitación o hacer una carga extra de colada. Incluso los bóxers de Sasuke. Le debía una. Sasuke caminó detrás de mi madre. Había una calma incómoda en la conversación en la mesa, durante la cual todos nosotros pretendimos hacer como que no oíamos las frases 'toma parte en la conversación de forma cortés', 'bobo imbécil', y 'quítate a ti mismo' viniendo de la cocina en susurros por etapas.

Unos minutos después, la puerta de la cocina se cerró de un golpe seco. Mamá volvió sola.

— ¿Quién quiere más fajitas?— Preguntó con una deprimente sonrisa, sin ofrecer ninguna explicación por la pérdida de un muy irritable adolescente rumano.

Sobre la mesa, el saag de Sasuke se congelaba en su abandonado plato.

Después de que Naruto se marchara, vagué fuera hacia al garaje. Sasuke estaba lanzando insoportables tiros libres, usando un viejo aro oxidado que el resto de nosotros había olvidado su existencia. "Regatea, apunta, lanza" Lo observé hacer aproximadamente diez tiros en hilera antes de interrumpirle.

—Hey. —Él se giró, sosteniendo el balón bajo su brazo, pareciendo increíblemente como cualquier estudiante, de instituto americano con una sudadera de Grantley College que Mamá le había comprado. Antes de hablar.

—Buenas noches, Sakura. ¿A qué se debe esta visita? ¿No estabas entretenida esta noche?

—Naruto tuvo que irse.

—Qué lástima. —Sasuke tiró la pelota por encima su hombro. Esta pasó a través del aro.

— ¿Qué estaba mal contigo esta noche? Sabes que pudimos oírte insultarle en la cocina.

— ¿De verdad? —Sasuke se veía un poco alicaído. —No me lo propuse. Eso es vulgar. —Crucé mis brazos.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir sobre Naruto y sobre mí? Porque si es así, solo dímelo a la cara. No des un discurso barato durante la cena sobre ballenas y el destino.

— ¿Qué podía decir? Tú lo dejaste bastante claro.

—No sé lo que intentas conseguir— Le dije honestamente. —Cuando me compraste ese vestido, pensé que era tu forma de decir que no te importaba si salía con Naruto. —El balón rodó cerca de los pies de Sasuke, se agachó a recogerlo, trazando las costuras del cuero, evitando mis ojos.

—Sí. Yo pensaba eso… pero esta noche, cuando le vi mirándote… —

— ¿Qué?— ¿En serio estaba Sasuke celoso?

—Solo es que, no me gusta, Sakura— Dijo finalmente. —Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Aparte de cómo te sientas, sobre nuestra escasa relación en este punto, no te vendas a ti misma a cualquier hombre. Cualquier chico.

—Tú no conoces a Naruto— Dije empezando a enfadarme. —Tú nunca has intentado conocerle. Él ha intentado ser amable contigo en la cena.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Le he visto en el instituto, teniendo problemas para entender los conceptos básicos de la literatura inglesa. Eso lo dice todo, ¿no crees?

—Así que, a Naruto no le gusta Moby Dick. ¿A quién le importa? A mí tampoco me gusta.

Sasuke parecía decepcionado conmigo. O triste sobre algo. O ambos.

—Comprendo que he estado de un humor inusual esta noche, Sakura— Dijo evitando mis ojos otra vez. —No soy la mejor compañía. Quizás me disculpes, dejándome con mi solitaria actividad.

—Sasuke… —

—Por favor, Sakura. —Me dio la espalda y lanzó el balón con un giro de su muñeca. Atravesó la canasta sin tocar el aro.

—Bien. Me iré. —Sasuke estaba todavía lanzando tiros cuando fui a comprobarlo una hora, más tarde. Fuera estaba oscuro, y él jugaba en un pequeño círculo de luz iluminado por una lámpara de mano colgada del garaje. Él había cambiado a la yups.

Empecé a saludarle pero cambié de idea. Algo sobre el modo decidido en que él perforaba el tiro después lanzar un tiro, uno tras otro, nunca fallaba, la rabia con la que encestaba la pelota por el aro, como si estuviese castigando la pelota, el tipo de cosa monstruosa que a mí me asustaba.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí el capitulo 7. Espero &amp; haya sido de su agrado. Realmente no tengo muchos comentarios que hacer, estoy bloqueada :P Oh, por cierto; discúlpenme si me retrase mucho en actualizar T-T Prometo traer pronto el siguiente capitulo, de verdad.<em>

_Les agradezco que se tomen un poco de su tiempo para dejarme un review, les estoy agradecida._

_Cuidense & muchas gracias por leer :)_

_Me dejarías un review, por favor?_ Sasuke te lo agradecerá personalmente ;D


	8. Chapter 8

**La Guía de Jessica para Citas en el Lado Oscuro © Beth Fantaskey**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><em>Estimado tío Madara: <em>

_Mis mejores deseos mientras nos acercamos a la víspera de Todos los Santos. Disfrutarías tanto de las pinturas mundialmente ingenuas pero ubicuas de vampiros que los Americanos obsesivamente visten en esta época del año. Uno pensaría que nuestra raza entera consistía en hombres pálidos, de mediana edad con una tendencia genética hacia "los picos de la viuda" y una pasión desbordante por la gomina._

_Pero llegando al punto. Me resisto a admitir que veo la situación aquí cada vez más fuera de mi control._

_Según mi última correspondencia, he intentado numerosas estrategias "americanas" de construir una relación con Sakura, incluyendo vestir "vaqueros" (bastante cómodos, en realidad) y, como he mencionado, jugar al baloncesto, un deporte para "chicos populares. " (Solamente me llaman "número 23.")_

_Hasta ahora, Sakura parece menos que impresionada por mis esfuerzos. Ella en realidad está 'envuelta' con el campesino. (Madara, si usted lo oyera intentar entablar conversación...es realmente insoportable. Yo preferiría tener nuestras omnipresentes lentejas empujando en mis oídos, que escucharle durante más de dos minutos.) _

_Francamente, Sakura me confunde bastante. Justo el otro día, pensé que habíamos experimentado una brecha significativa. Compré para ella un vestido realmente magnífico, si la hubiera visto con el puesto, la habría juzgado casi lista de tomar el trono. . . Durante un breve momento, pensé que habíamos avanzado. La mirada en sus ojos, como ella se miró en el espejo. Ella estaba cambiada,Madara. Y cambió hacia mí… Podría haberlo jurado._

_Y aún el campesino se agarra como un parásito. Una sanguijuela o un polizón que no puede ser desalojado. ¿Qué ve Sakura en él? ¿Y por qué persiste ella en verlo? Yo podría ofrecerle mucho más. En particular, conversación. Respuestas ingeniosas. Sin mencionar el mando de dos clanes poderosos. Un castillo. Criados. Cualquier cosa que ella desee. Las cosas que ella merece, Madara._

_Maldita sea. Estoy diciendo disparates._

_El punto es, me temo que estará bastante decepcionado conmigo, si fallo en convencer a Sakura de honrar el pacto y aceptarme como su marido. Y, en toda la candidez, su decepción es una perspectiva bastante formidable. Así me siento obligado, guardarle el puesto al día, sobre la situación como esto se revela. Yo seguramente no querría presentarme ante usted con un fracaso inesperado. Yo le prepararía, más bien, para cualquier sobresalto, aún así tengo la intención de seguir mis esfuerzos._

_Su sobrino, el más humilde, Sasuke. _

_P.S. Si alguien le ofrece "saag", declina la oferta si es posible, sin transgredir las reglas de cortesía de sociedad. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que algún cocinero de allí me envíe una o dos liebres congeladas?_

_P.P.S. La inversión que he hecho con su adelanto, para mi uso, llegará pronto. Más bien lo espero con impaciencia._

_P.P.P.S. El campesino no entiende el simbolismo de la ballena en Moby Dick, Madara. Es verdad. ¿Los conceptos, literalmente, aporreados en mi cerebro (recuerda a mi tutor medio gitano, Bogdana, de quién asimiento de dispositivos literarios fue excedido sólo por su apretón sobre el interruptor?) Durante la pre adolescencia permanecen más allá de su asimiento. ¿Él es imbécil? ¿O solamente obtuso? Parásito._

Capítulo 19

— ¡Eh Belle!—. Sonreí abiertamente, dando una palmadita cariñosa en el cuello de mi Appaloosa (raza de caballo). — ¿Lista para un entrenamiento? Sólo unas sesiones de práctica más, antes del espectáculo. —Aunque mi sonrisa rápidamente se desvaneció.

El espectáculo 4-H. Solamente quedaban unas semanas, parecía una idea buena cuando me matriculé, pero ahora sufría de serios ataque de nervios. Bueno, era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. ¿O no?

En cuanto alcancé las bridas de Belle, oí el motor de un camión fuera del establo. Una puerta se cerró de golpe, y eché un vistazo hacia la puerta de establo para ver a un extraño andar hacia mí. Un hombre achaparrado en un mono de trabajo sucio, sosteniendo un portapapeles.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle?—. Ofrecí.

—Conoces a… —. Él miró el portapapeles. —Sas… Uc… aquí. —Me tendió la lista. —No puedo distinguir ese nombre.

—Oh, no. —Mi corazón se hundió. Ni siquiera podía mirar. —Uchiha. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? ¿Ha pedido algo?

—Sí. Y tiene que tomar la entrega de este monstruo que da patadas a mi remolque como el infierno. Quiero a esa cosa fuera de ahí ahora.

— ¿Monstruo?

— ¿Me está buscando?—Como identificado con la palabra monstruo, Sasuke apareció de las sombras, aceptó el portapapeles, una pluma, y firmó.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo— Dijo el repartidor sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Oh, estoy seguro de lo que hago—

Seguí a Sasuke y al hombre.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué has comprado?— El repartidor giró la cabeza sobre su hombro, contestando en nombre de Sasuke.

—Su amigo compró un caballo asesino. La cosa debe salir de ahí.

— ¿Sasuke?— Pasamos por la puerta del establo y llegamos al camino de suciedad, donde vi un remolque de caballo. Meciéndose. Golpes sordos venían de dentro.

—Tienes que sacarlo, chico. —Insistió el hombre. —Yo no voy a tocar esa cosa otra vez—

Sin vacilación, Sasuke se acercó a la parte trasera del remolque, corrió el pestillo, y abrió la puerta.

—Um… ¿Sasuke? ¿Deberías entrar ahí?

—Dale por muerto. —Anotó el repartidor. Había sonido de una riña, entonces oí la voz de Sasuke calmando al animal, y cascos contra el metal. Entonces silencio. Un silencio largo. Y finalmente Sasuke surgió, conduciendo un caballo muy caprichoso y poderoso.

El caballo más negro que jamás había visto. Sus ojos brillaban salvajemente, mostrándose blancos contra su cara de ébano. Me distancié cuando esto pasó, pero la criatura se asustó, luego pellizcándome a mí.

—Tranquila— La calmó Sasuke. Él me llamó. —Lamentable, ella es un poquito excitable. —El repartidor salió, refunfuñando sobre cráneos rotos, y seguí a Sasuke, que convencía su nuevo montaje de entrar en un puesto. Directamente al lado de Belle.

—Quiero que sean vecinas. —Sonrió Sasuke. Fue mi turno de rodar los ojos.

—Genial.

—Tranquila— Le dijo Sasuke a la yegua otra vez a la vez que ella lamía sus dedos. Él dio una palmaditas en su hocico, forcejeando mientras enganchaba su cabestro a ambos lado del compartimento. Cuando ella estuvo dentro, él la liberó, y ella tomó una última estocada contra él, mordiendo su antebrazo con sus dientes.

— ¡Maldita sea!—Se liberó sacudiendo su brazo. Me planté sobre mis pies y me crucé de brazos.

— ¿Has comprado un caballo? ¿Ese caballo?

—Sí— Dijo, frotándose el mordisco. —Recordé un momento atrás cuando tú dijiste—Y citó—Que 'nosotros no teníamos nada en común'— Señaló con el pulgar a su caballo del infierno. —Esto es algo que podemos compartir. Una actividad. Una forma para nosotros, de pasar tiempo juntos.

—Tú no vas a unirte al 4H. —Le dije.

—Mi chaqueta conmemorativa del club está siendo bordada mientras hablamos.- Sonrió abiertamente. —Realmente espero con impaciencia llevar aquel corduroy azul. ¿Sabías que 'el corduroy' quiere decir en realidad ' la tela de reyes,'? Apropiado, pienso.

—Pero pensé que habías dejado… —

Sasuke frunció el ceño, acariciando el hocico de su caballo. Esta vez ella se estremeció, pero no se agitó.

— ¿Pensaste que había olvidado un pacto, para el que me he estado preparando, para realizar desde la infancia, solamente porque aguanto los avances ordinarios del musculitos hacia ti? Creo que no.

—Deja de llamarle Musculitos y para de insinuar que él es estúpido. Naruto es un chico muy agradable.

—Agradable. Esa es una cualidad sobreestimada. —Sasuke desenganchó un lado de las cuerdas que refrenaban su caballo, y ella mitad protestó. Él acarició el cuello de la yegua. — ¿No está 'agradable' sobreestimado?— Él hizo una pausa, dándose la vuelta hacia mí. — ¿Cómo debería llamarla?— Reflexionó. —Necesita un nombre, si voy entrar en la clase de salto.

—No puedes— Grité. —Yo compito en ella.

—Lo sé. Pensé que nosotros podríamos practicar juntos.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero tu ayuda.

—No tendrás miedo de un poco de competición amistosa, ¿verdad?—

Apisoné la tierra con los pies. En parte porque no quería competir con él. Era un atleta por naturaleza. Un jugador estrella rumano de polo. Tampoco le quería merodeando por el establo.

—Te dije que no quería montar contigo.

—Estás reaccionando desmedidamente.

— ¡Y tú eres un estúpido… estúpido… vampiro! Nunca me escuchas. Te dije específicamente que no interfirieses en esta parte de mi vida. Vivimos juntos, vamos al colegio juntos… Este es el único lugar, donde no te tengo acosándome todo el tiempo.

— ¿Un vampiro?- La voz venía muy cerca detrás de nosotros. Uh-oh.

Sasuke y yo, nos volvimos para ver a una muy curiosa Karin, algo perpleja espiando nuestra discusión. Sus brazos ligeramente bronceados estaban cruzados sobre su camiseta de animadora apretada, y su cola de caballo peliroja cortada, brillando en la tenue luz. — ¿Acabas de llamarle vampiro?— Permanecí en mi sitio, pensando en una explicación.

—Él está… chupándome la vida hoy. —Dije finalmente.

—Sakura tiene muchos nombres cariñosos para mí. —Rió Sasuke desconcertado. Extendió la mano. —Encantado de verte, fuera de clase, Karin. —Oh, hermano. Karin parecía un poco sorprendida, pero extendió su mano también.

—Urn… también a ti, Sasuke. —Sasuke no se la apretó. Rozó sus nudillos con sus labios.

—Encantadora, como siempre.

—Oh. Wow. Eso fue diferente. —Karin retiró su mano, dirigiéndose a mí, la mano de obra del establo, en el último momento.

La atención de Karin cambio de nuevo, al caballo sin nombre. —Que hermosa yegua. Os vi meterla dentro. Aunque parece peligrosa—

Sasuke desenganchó la otra rienda, liberando su nuevo animal doméstico peligroso.

—Encuentro que los caballos, como la gente, son aburridos si están completamente rotos. Prefiero un pequeño espíritu. —El animal tiró de su cabeza, pero Sasuke la calmó.

—Cálmate, ahora. —Él se dirigió a Karin y a mí. —Ha sido tratada duramente, pobre bestia. Una niñez desagradable.

— ¿Desagradable? —Karin meneó su cabeza.

—No se acerquen a ella con un látigo o con una fusta. —Aconsejó Sasuke. —Eso es lo que el propietario anterior sugirió. Al parecer su primer amo tenía una mano bastante pesada—

Educado bajo la fusta. Pensé en la propia admisión de Sasuke de que él había sido golpeado por sus tíos. Una y otra vez. Me pregunté si él deliberadamente escogió la yegua por la conexión cruel que ellos compartían. Eso parecía a algo que él haría.

Karin y yo nos distanciamos, echándonos a un lado rápidamente, en cuanto Sasuke condujo a la yegua al puesto.

—No vas a montarla, ¿verdad?— Le pregunté incrédula. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Eso es lo que se hace con los caballos, ¿no?

—Tengo una silla de repuesto. —Ofreció Karin. Le miré aireadamente.

— ¡No! ¿Hablas en serio?—Normalmente Karin no era el tipo de persona cuyas acciones podías cuestionar, pero yo no podía creer que ella pensara que Sasuke debería hacer cualquier intento de montar a la yegua de la mirada diabólica y las mandíbulas destructivas. —Sasuke, ni siquiera pienses en ello.

—Oh, no creo que a ella le gustase la montura. —Dijo él. —Todavía no. Le permitiré que se acostumbre a llevarme encima primero—

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Vas a conseguir matarte—

Sasuke me lanzó una mirada cómplice.

—Tú, de todas las personas, deberías saber que eso es imposible. Los animales no pueden usar instrumentos—

Sin la remota vacilación, se deslizó al lado del caballo y saltó en su espalda, con la misma facilidad con la que demostró lanzar tiros libres sobre la pista de baloncesto. La yegua inmediatamente relinchó y se resistió, pero Sasuke cumplió con sus alardes. En unos segundos, la tuvo bajo control, y los dos, el hombre loco y el demente animal, se introdujeron en el centro del aro con paso enérgico, pero controlado, Sasuke la guiaba con sus rodillas y con las riendas.

Cada pocos pasos, el caballo se espantaba o se torcía atrás para pellizcar las piernas de Sasuke. Pero los dos se mantuvieron estables, tan cercanos como compañeros.

—Estaremos saltando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. — Llamó Sasuke, sonriendo abiertamente.

Lo estaba haciendo. Montaba a la yegua más salvaje que jamás había visto. Mi alivio fue efímero en cuanto, comprendí exactamente lo que su supervivencia significaba para mí. Cuando llegase el momento del espectáculo 4-H, competiría tanto con Karin, como con una estrella rumana sobre un caballo del diablo.

Sasuke impulsó su montura en un trotar. Luego un medio golpe.

—Wow. —Karin lo miró con apreciación. —Sasuke debe tener, como una especie de magia. Realmente pensé que conseguiría matarse.

—Dale tiempo. —Contesté en voz baja… —Sólo dale tiempo. Alguien lo matará en su momento.

.

—Gracias, por ganarme este peluche de perrito caliente. —Exprimí el gran peluche que, Naruto había ganado lanzando dos bolas de béisbol por la boca de un payaso. —Lo he pasado muy bien en el carnaval.

—Perdona, por no haberte conseguido el oso.

—Bueno, el perrito caliente es lindo. Es diferente, ¿sabes? —Estábamos sentados la furgoneta Chevy de Naruto, en marcha delante de la granja, tratando de averiguar cómo darnos las buenas noches. ¿Cómo se suponía, que tenía que salir de la camioneta en este punto? ¿Se escaparía él también?

— ¿Te he dicho que, te ves realmente genial en ese vestido? —Inquirió. No lo había hecho, pero había visto la mirada en sus ojos cuando, él vino a mi puerta para recogerme, la misma admiración que yo había visto, en los ojos de Sasuke atrás, en la pequeña tienda de moda. A lo largo de toda la noche, había captado las miradas de numerosos chicos que me observaban. Al principio me había sentido un poco intimidada. Pero era fácil acostumbrarse a aquella clase de atención.

—Me gusta también, como queda tu pelo así. —Añadió Naruto. Torcí uno de los rizos que se habían salido de mi moño. Había hecho todo lo posible, por imitar el efecto que Sasuke había alcanzado solamente, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo.

—Gracias.

—Me alegro de que me pidieses ir contigo. He pasado una noche estupenda—

Hubo una larga pausa.

—Supongo que debo irme—Dije finalmente, dejando descansar mi mano sobre el seguro de la puerta.

—Ah... uh, sí. Abriré la puerta. —Naruto apagó el motor y saltó, viniendo a mi lado. Abrió mi puerta, y traté de bajar, casi cayéndome sobre mis talones.

— ¡Mierda!- Con estilo, Sakura.

En cuanto tropecé, Naruto me cogió, y de repente estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro. Cara a cara.

Ahí fue cuando él me besó. Realmente me besó. Sus labios fueron más suaves de lo que yo esperaba, y un poco húmedos. Mis labios se separaron ligeramente, como lo había visto por La TV y en las películas durante años y años. Pareció tan natural como ocurrió y luego nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Naruto aplastó su lengua contra la mía.

Entonces así es cómo es… El sentimiento no era eléctrico, pero sentí una sensación de felicidad. Naruto me rodeó con sus brazos, un abrazo parecido al de un oso. El abrazo de un luchador. Nuestras lenguas se retorcieron alrededor y alrededor, y Naruto acarició mi espalda. Agradable. Y esto sin duda mejoraría con la práctica. Quizá pediría prestado a Ino el artículo de '75 trucos para volverlo salvaje'.

Naruto se apartó primero.

—Voy a tener que irme, o romperé el toque de queda. Te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo?—

Comprendí que todavía estaba achuchando el peluche.

—Sí. Claro—se inclinó para besarme otra vez. Un ligero y dulce beso en los labios.

—Más tarde.

—Adiós—

Me quedé allí de pie viendo cómo se alejaba la camioneta. Cuando las luces traseras casi habían desaparecido en la oscuridad, caminé hacia el porche, remangando el dobladillo de mí vestido hasta mis rodillas. Mi primer beso de verdad.

—Bueno, ¿cómo fue?— La voz profunda que surgió de la oscuridad me asustó, haciendo que me parase. Miré detenidamente en la penumbra.

— ¿Sasuke?

—Estoy aquí—

Seguí su voz hasta los escalones del porche delantero, donde él estaba sentado en las sombras al lado de una débil lámpara colgante. Me acerqué más.

—Me estabas espiando— Sasuke me ofreció un tazón.

—Estoy a cargo del deber de repartir caramelos. ¿Quieres algunos? He dejado sobre todo los de cacahuetes de soja. Los niños no fueron felices con la selección—

Acepté un paquete y me senté a su lado en el escalón.

—No conseguimos mucho truco o trato aquí fuera. Nadie vive dentro de una milla.

—Ah. —Sasuke se encogió. —Supongo que era yo quien odiaba los cacahuetes de soja. Él tiró el peluche del perrito caliente de mis brazos. —A tus padres no les gustará esto en casa. Juguetes de carne. ¿El Musculitos ganó esto con alguna hazaña de valor físico? —Lanzó la salchicha sobre su hombro, en una silla sobre el porche. Ignoré el insulto.

—Me estabas esperando, ¿verdad?—Sasuke mantuvo la mirada fija en la oscuridad.

— ¿Cómo fue?

— ¿Cómo fue qué?

—Él te besó. ¿Cómo fue? —Sonreí, recordándolo.

—Agradable.

— ¿Agradable?— Sasuke emitió un corto y burlón resoplido. —Lo repito una vez más: Agradable está sobrevalorado.

—Por favor, no vayas por ahí. —Le imploré. —No arruines esto.

—Cuando besas a la persona correcta, será muchísimo mejor que agradable—Murmuró Sasuke.

—No tienes derecho a decir eso. —Me puse de pie para entrar, remangando mi vestido. Él no iba a estropearme este momento. Eso no ocurriría. Para mi sorpresa Sasuke rectificó.

—Tienes razón. Eso fue grosero. No tenía derecho. —Dio un par de golpecitos al escalón. —Por favor. Hazme compañía. Me encuentro melancólico esta noche.

—Deberías haber venido al carnaval— Le dije volviéndome a sentar. Sasuke respiró profundamente, exhalando.

—No hay nada allí, para mí.

—Habían muchos tipos de diversión. Había juegos, y nosotros…

— ¿Alguna vez has mirado, durante un minuto, mi vida desde mi perspectiva?—Me interrumpió, bruscamente. — ¿Has pensado en cómo podría sentirme?—Se giró para encararme, sus ojos brillaban débilmente, como la suave luz de la lámpara.

— ¿Alguna vez has mirado más allá de ti misma?

— ¿Qué? ¿Sientes… nostalgia o algo? —Pregunté.

—Algo así, sí. —El brillo cobró más vida. —Por amor de Dios, vivo en un garaje, lejos de todo, cuanto he conocido. He sido enviado a cortejar a una mujer que me desprecia en favor de un campesino.

—Naruto es un chico verdaderamente agradable, Sasuke. —Él resopló otra vez.

— ¿Eso es a lo único que aspiras en la vida? ¿Agradable? ¿Todo debe ser agradable?

—Agradable es… agradable. —Protesté. Sasuke sacudió su cabeza.

—Oh, Sakura. Yo podría enseñarte cosas tan lejanas, a agradable que harían dar vueltas a tu maravillosa cabeza. —Su voz cambió, de repente. Volviéndose aún más baja y más gutural. Había una cualidad en ello, que nunca había percibido antes, pero instintivamente había reconocido. Poder sexual. Lujuria. Deseo. Cercano, furioso y frustrado deseo.

—Sasuke… quizás deberíamos entrar. —Pero sólo se acercó más, hablando más suavemente, aún todavía con aquella indirecta de frustración apenas suprimida. —Puedo mostrarte cosas, que te harían olvidar todo lo que conoces aquí, en tu pequeña y segura vida… —Tragué hondo. ¿Qué puede enseñarme? ¿Qué tipo de cosas no agradables? ¿Quiero saberlas? Sí. No. Quizás.

—Sasuke…

—Sakura… —Él se inclinó aún más cerca de mí, y me encontré con que respiraba con fuerza, como yo. Inhalando el poder él siempre desprendía, compartiendo su aire de rarificado. — ¿Nunca te has preguntado por esa parte de ti? Una parte más de ti. —Entonces, acarició mi mejilla, trazando con su pulgar. Me encontré a mí misma cerrando los ojos, hipnotizada, como si fuese una cobra bajo el hechizo de un encantador de serpientes. Sabía que tenía que parar, lo que sea que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba sentada allí, hipnotizada.

—Esa otra mitad de ti. Aquella mitad no se conformaría con ' agradable— Dijo suavemente. Sostuvo mi barbilla, y pude sentir su aliento sobre mi boca. Fresco y cercano. —Finalmente lo vi, esa parte de tu ser, tu espíritu, cuando te pones este vestido… Te ves tan hermosa con ese vestido. Te transforma… —

Mí vestido… Comenzaba a disfrutar de la sensación de poder, cuando los chicos me habían mirado en el carnaval. Pero con Sasuke, sentí que el poder se escapaba de mi control y estaba en sus manos. Él tomó las riendas con tanta seguridad, como lo había hecho con su caballo medio salvaje. Y era aterrador.

Lamí mis labios, el estómago se me tensó con aquella mezcla extraña de hambre, aborrecimiento y miedo que había sentido, la primera vez que él me había mostrado aquellos dientes en su cuarto. ¿Hará eso otra vez? ¿Lo hará? ¿Debería?

—Sakura. —Sus labios apenas tocaron los míos, y un ansia devastadora me atravesó, como el ansia en mi sueño por aquel chocolate decadente, irresistible, prohibido. No…

Acababa de besar a Naruto… No quiero querer a Sasuke… Él era todo lo que no quería. Él pensaba que era un maldito vampiro. Sentía como, poco a poco me iba presionando contra él, sentí mi mano elevarse, en contra de mi voluntad, para acariciar su mandíbula, donde estaba la cicatriz, un camino dentado, trazado de piel liso por la áspera barba incipiente. La violencia en su niñez… ello lo había hecho fuerte.

¿Peligroso, incluso? ¿Tal vez?

El brazo de Sasuke resbaló a lo largo de mi espalda, y rozó mis labios otra vez, con menos cuidado esta vez. Incluso su boca era difícil. Pero quise conocer más. —Como esto, Sakura. —Murmuró él. —Así es como debería ser… no agradable…

Estaba tentándome a querer más. La imagen de él cerrando la cremallera de mi vestido, asegurando, conociendo, nubló mi cerebro. Experimentado… Mamá me había advertido. "No te metas de cabeza, Saku…"

Sasuke deslizó su mano hasta mi cuello, rodeando mi nuca con sus dedos, su pulgar acariciaba el hueco de mi garganta.

—Déjame besarte, Sakura… realmente besarte… como deberías ser besada.

—Por favor, Sasuke… — ¿Estaba rogando o protestando?

—Tú me perteneces. —Dijo suavemente. —Con los de nuestra especie… sabes que es así… Deja de luchar contra ello… deja de luchar contra mí… —

Sin más, me besó. Un contacto al principio áspero, después se volvió agradable cuando un calorcito se apoderó de mí. Sus labios se movían suavemente sobre los míos, hasta que comenzó a hacerlo de manera más rápida.

— ¡No! —Debí de haber gritado muy alto, porque Sasuke se retiró bruscamente.

— ¿No? —Su voz era incrédula, sus ojos llenos de choque e incertidumbre. Mi boca se movía, pero ningún sonido salía de ella. ¿Sí? ¿No?

—Acabo… acabo de besar a Naruto. —Finalmente tartamudeé. —Hace unos minutos. — ¿No estaba mal liarse con dos tíos en una misma noche? ¿No era una clase de… perra?

¿Qué diablos me hacía hacer este vestido? Y aquello, que él había dicho de 'nuestra especie…'

—No. —Sasuke apartó su mano de mi garganta y se inclinó hacia los escalones, doblándose sobre sí mismo, clavando sus manos en su largo y negro pelo emitiendo un sonido parecido a un gemido, medio aullido.

—Sasuke, lo siento…

—No digas eso.

—Pero lo siento… —Todavía no sabía porque lo sentía. ¿Por besar a Naruto? ¿Por besar a Sasuke? ¿Por hacernos parar?

—Ve dentro, Sakura. —Sasuke estaba todavía doblado sobre sus rodillas, sus dedos alisaban su cabello. —Ahora, por favor. —Y entonces la puerta delantera se abrió.

—Creía haber oído voces aquí —Dijo Papá, pretendiendo ignorar la obvia tensión.

—Papá —Chillé, levantándome dando un bote. —Acabo de llegar a casa. Sasuke y yo estábamos hablando.

—Se está haciendo tarde —Dijo papá poniéndome a su lado. —Y Sasuke, pienso que se acabó el ofrecer truco o trato. Probablemente deberías irte a la cama.

—Por supuesto, señor. —Sasuke se incorporó lentamente y se puso en pie. Parecía cansado cuando le tendió el bol a mi padre. —Feliz Día de Todos los Santos.

—Sí, buenas noches —Dije. En cuanto me deslicé dentro, corrí escaleras arriba y me quité aquel vestido, ocultándolo al fondo de mi armario. Cepillé mi pelo y me deshice de las horquillas hasta que volvió a caer sobre mis hombros. Todo en su lugar y normal. Después de ponerme una camiseta y unos pantalones para dormir, me asomé por la ventana y contemplé el garaje. Pero la luz de Sasuke estaba apagada. Se había ido a la cama. O lo mejor se había ido a pasear de noche. Mamá llamó a mi puerta.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, mamá —Mentí.

— ¿Quieres hablar?

—No. —Continué observando la ventana de Sasuke, no muy segura de lo que estaba buscando. -—Solo quiero irme a dormir.

—Bueno, entonces…buenas noches, cariño. —Los pasos de Mamá se perdieron en el recibidor y yo me subí a mi cama, entrecerrando mis ojos. No quisiera toparme con Sasuke en la oscuridad. Con el humor con el que le había dejado, sinceramente me temía que no sería nada 'agradable'.

* * *

><p><em>Oh sí, feliz 2013.<em>

_Besos, Kanade._


	9. Chapter 9

**La guía de Jessica para citas en el lado oscuro © Beth Fantaskey**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Estimado Madara: _

_Menudo lío. Esto sería un tanto más fácil expresarme si simplemente intentaras utilizar el correo electrónico. Está disponible por todas partes en estos días. Realmente considéralo, por favor, por la duración._

_Hasta entonces, tengo la difícil tarea de informarte vía correo de que el pacto entero parece desvanecerse, sin parar e irrevocablemente, en el olvido._

_Esta noche… ¿por dónde empezar? ¿Qué decir? Si ese no fue el momento, entonces no sé qué más puedo hacer. Si Sakura no se sintió como yo me sentí en aquel instante, si ella tuvo la sangre fría para retirarse, gritarme en serio "¡No!"_

_Cuándo admití lo lejos que iría para no perderla… Francamente no sé qué más puedo hacer._

_Estoy seguro que podrías deducir, desde las líneas astrales, qué pasó entre nosotros, en un sentido general. No me deshonraré, ni deshonraré a Sakura, parándome en detalles. Hacer como si no hubiese sido humillante, pero sí descortés. Y seguramente lo entiendes._

_¿Realmente he sido, botado por un campesino? ¿Un musculitos, campesino obtuso y parásito?_

_Quizás por la mañana, la situación parecerá menos desalentadora. Uno sólo puede esperar._

_Mientras tanto, supongo que ¿podrías ofrecerme algunas ideas sobre el castigo que afrontaré en el caso de que fracasase? Me gustaría comenzar a prepararme mentalmente. Sobre todo si afronto lo peor. Yo siempre he preferido enfrentar el destino con hombros atrás y la cabeza alta, como tú me enseñaste. Y uno puede hacer esto mejor, si tiene la oportunidad de hacerse a la idea._

_Tuyo, en duda y sin una pequeña medida de confusión y preocupación, Sasuke._

.

.

.

—Vas a hacerlo bien, querida— Prometió mi madre, pegando mi número en la parte de atrás de mi chaqueta de montar.

—Voy a abandonar —Dije. — ¿Por qué me comprometí a hacer esto?

—Porque, crecemos desafiándonos a nosotros mismos —Replicó mi madre.

—Si tú lo dices… En pocos minutos llegará mi turno. Montaré a Belle en el ring del 4-H y saltaremos una serie de obstáculos. La cosa entera dura tres minutos. Entonces, ¿por qué estoy tan asustada?

—Porque podrías caer. Belle podría negarse. Tú no eres una atleta; eres una competidora de matemáticas…

—Debería haber acabado levantando un becerro, como el verano pasado— Dije, gimiendo. —Todo lo que tengo que hacer es pasear por la tierra y esperar, para ver si gano una cinta.

—Sakura, eres un gran jinete— Insistió Mamá, haciéndome girar, sujetándome por los hombros para examinar mis ojos. —Y no es como si nunca hubieses competido delante de la gente antes…

—Pero eso es de matemáticas— Protesté. —Soy buena en matemáticas.

—Eres, un buen jinete también. —Pensé en Karin y en Sasuke.

—Pero no la mejor.

—Entonces, hoy es un momento excelente para expandir tus fronteras. Arriésgate a un segundo o aún el tercer lugar. —Eché un vistazo a través del campo, donde Sasuke estaba cuidando a su caballo, al cual había llamado 'Belle del Infierno.' Ha-ha.

—Los riesgos no son siempre tan geniales— Dije, mirando el trabajo de Sasuke por controlar al animal, todavía medio salvaje. Sasuke era el único que podía tocarla. Él insistió con que ella era una incomprendida, pero pensé que la yegua era simplemente un diablo.

—Eso es un poco demasiado arriesgado— Concedió Mamá, siguiendo mi mirada. Ella suspiró. —Espero que le vaya bien. —La manera en que ella lo dijo, capté el extraño sentimiento de que ella no solamente estaba hablando de la competición de salto.

—Él necesita su número, también— Añadió Mamá. Protegió sus ojos del sol, agitando la mano en dirección a Sasuke. Él levantó una mano, en reconocimiento, y trotó, bajando de su montaje y ató las riendas alrededor de un poste de valla. Belle del infierno nunca sería la clase de caballo que podría esperar sin una soga.

Sasuke se inclinó ligeramente.

—Dra. Tsunade. Sakura—Le dediqué una pequeña e incómoda sonrisa

.

—Hey, Sasuke— Él se giró, y mi madre fijó su número. Para mi sorpresa, Mamá luego hizo girar a Sasuke, justo como lo había hecho conmigo, y lo abrazó. La sorpresa cambió a shock cuando Sasuke en verdad le devolvió el abrazo. ¿Cuándo se habían unido aquellos dos? Algún día desde el Halloween, supuse. Sasuke y yo nos habíamos dado el uno al otro un amplio espacio desde nuestro extraño momento en el porche.

—Buena suerte— Dijo mi madre, cepillando las imaginarios hilas del impecable, perfectamente adaptado abrigo de Sasuke. —Y ponte el casco. —Añadió. —Es obligatorio

—Sí, sí, la seguridad primero— Dijo Sasuke, con la voz llena de sarcasmo. —Iré a buscarlo. —Él me miró con los ojos neutrales. —Buena suerte.

—A ti también. —Sasuke montó de nuevo su caballo y se alejó. Mamá lo miraba con cara tensa.

—Estará bien —Le prometí.

—Eso espero.

—Soy la segunda, ¿verdad? — Pregunté.

—Sí. Después de Karin. —Genial. El puesto más duro que posiblemente podría seguir. Karin no solo competía en el 4-H espectáculo anual. Ella hizo concursos hípicos más importantes, sobre su costoso caballo castrado. Mi estómago se encogió otra vez. —Lo harás bien. —Prometió mi madre, abrazándome también. El intercomunicador sonó, era el momento.

—Vamos. —Por supuesto, Karin completó una carrera impecable sobre su pura sangre, Moon Dance. Ella dominaba el curso, las piernas raudas, con los cabos finos de su caballo que saltaban sobre cada valla, aún en la quinta, que surgió como una torre, extremadamente alta de donde yo esperaba al margen.

Realmente necesitaba hacer pis, un pis nervioso, pero no era el momento. Monté en cuanto los cascos de Moon Dance se escucharon acercarse, con el recorrido completado.

—El siguiente, Sakura Haruno, montando a Belle, un Appaloosa de cinco años. —Ellos habían dicho mi nombre. Suspiré, localizando a Naruto, que me miraba desde la grada. Él sonrió abiertamente, dándome una señal de OK. Me forcé a devolver la sonrisa. Sasuke también estaba en la arena, mirando, inclinado contra la valla. Maldita sea. Como si necesitase sus ojos hipercríticos juzgándome.

Eché un vistazo por encima de mi hombro, preguntándome que ocurriría si mi caballo

y yo nos escapábamos en aquel instante… pero era demasiado tarde. No había vuelta atrás.

Suspirando, puse mis pies en la tierra. Los cascos de Belle resonaron en la suciedad espesa de la arena casi silenciosa. Sintiendo el poder de mi caballo, sus pasos familiares debajo de mí, comencé a centrarme. El primer obstáculo se acercaba. Un seto. Nosotros fuimos a medio galope, saltamos, y lo clavamos. Tú solamente estás saltando con Belle. Justo como en casa. Clavamos los siguientes carriles bajos, y los nervios se desvanecieron, sustituidos por la exaltación. Toda aquella gente nos miraba, y nosotros lo hacíamos bien.

Belle clavó las dos siguientes vallas, sus cascos ni si quiera rozaban los carriles. En el quinto, la valla más alta surgió, y mi corazón galopó. Pero Belle se levantó, se elevó, y nos colocamos por delante.

Una ronda perfecta. Ninguna falta. Al final, completamos una ronda perfecta. Una victoriosa y enorme sonrisa cruzó mi cara. Toma esa, súper estrella rumana.

En cuanto galopé hacia la salida, saludé a mis padres, que me aclamaban, y a Naruto, que tenía ambos dedos atestados en su boca, silbando. Buscando a Sasuke, vi que él aplaudía calurosamente, manos levantadas, articulando con la boca

—Buen espectáculo. —Independientemente de si algo se había roto entre nosotros, había durado poco.

Volví de guardar a Belle en un lugar fresco justo a tiempo para ver la ronda de Sasuke.

Él se sentó con facilidad, suntuosamente, sobre Belle del Infierno, como si hubiese nacido allí. El caballo negro medianoche parecía extrañamente tranquilo, también.

Dando, una coz en sus flancos, Sasuke la impulsó a un medio golpe, rebelándose en un galope lleno. El paso era inapropiado para el pequeño curso, pero Sasuke no pareció notarlo. Había una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios cuando se acercó a la primera valla. Belle del Infierno voló, aterrizando suavemente, y comprendí que ése era un caballo nacido para saltar. Ellos parecieron fundirse juntos, el caballo y el jinete, el curso, Belle del Infierno que alcanzaba dos veces la altura máxima, tuvo que despejarse, y de repente los espectadores aclamaban. Jadeos y ovaciones.

Era imprudente. Demasiado imprudente. Eché un vistazo a mis padres en las gradas.

Ellos miraron aterrorizados, y de repente yo también lo estaba.

En cuanto Sasuke se elevó sobre la quinta valla, una mano restringió mi muñeca, haciéndome saltar.

—Míralo ir. — Karin no susurraba a nadie en particular. Yo estaba bastante segura de que ella aún no había comprendido a quién había tocado, miraba a Sasuke atentamente. Karin dio un toque su fusta distraídamente contra su becerro, en el momento en que sonaron los ruidos de cascos. Tiré de mi brazo lejos.

—Lo siento— Murmuró Karin sin apartar la mirada de Sasuke.

Belle del Infierno clavó la última valla, y el comentarista anunció un nuevo récord de tiempo.

Sasuke y el caballo tirado cabalgaron hacia la puerta de salida, y Sasuke se deslizó abajo, con serenidad, quitándose sus guantes de equitación como si acabase de estar paseando por el parque, aparentemente olvidando los aplausos.

El espectáculo siempre acaba.

—Voy a felicitarle. —Dijo Karin. Advertí una mirada peculiar en sus futuros ojos de reina del baile de primavera.

Ella desapareció entre la multitud, encaminándose hacia la salida, siguiendo a Sasuke fuera de la arena a la parte de atrás. Fue entonces cuando pensé en la fusta. A Belle del Infierno no le gustaría la fusta. Incluso Sasuke nos había advertido sobre ello en el establo, cosa que yo había visto cada día.

—Karin, espera— La llamé siguiéndola.

Pero fui demasiado lenta. En el momento en que la cogí justo detrás del establo, Karin ya había alcanzado a Sasuke y a Belle del Infierno, y agitaba la fusta para llamar la atención de Sasuke. La fusta pellizcó el flanco del caballo, y Belle del Infierno giró llena de furia, alejándose, casi rasgando las riendas de las manos de Sasuke antes de que él comprendiera lo que pasaba.

Lo oí ordenar a Karin que dejara caer la fusta, pero fue demasiado tarde.

La yegua se alzó, pateando el aire, muy cerca de Karin. Grité, viendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar, como Sasuke apartó a Karin, poniéndose delante de las patas feroces, y como cayó bajo ellos.

Hubo un audible y enfermizo crack de como la fuerza de los cascos de Belle del

Infierno, conducidos por una tonelada llena de tendón y músculo, chocó con las piernas de Sasuke y sus costillas. Pasaron todos los segundos del mundo, antes de que yo pudiese gritar otra vez, y Sasuke estaba en el suelo, su alto cuerpo doblado, roto, sobre la hierba. Había sangre sobre su camisa blanca, sangre que manaba de su alta bota de cuero y manchaba sus bombachos de equitación.

— ¡Sasuke!— Finalmente encontré mi voz, gritando, atropellando, cayéndome al lado de él. Estaba tan asustada por él, que me olvidé completamente de la bestia peligrosa que surgía detrás mi hombro, todavía suelta.

—Cógela—Insistió Sasuke con dientes apretados, tratando de darse la vuelta, señalando hacia el caballo, que estaba de pie, levantando los flancos, asustado, pero todavía cauteloso. —Puedes hacerlo. Antes de que ella…—

Karin comenzó a gritar, bruscamente y fuerte como si en verdad se estuviera hundiendo, pero nadie nos oiría detrás del granero. Todo el mundo estaba dentro ahora, mirando la competición. Belle del infierno estuvo de pie, la cabeza gacha, resoplando como un centinela furioso sobre Sasuke. Pude su aliento caliente sobre mi propio cuello, y luego me asusté de mí misma, también. Ningún movimiento brusco…

—Tiene que ser amarrada, Sakura—Pidió Sasuke, estremeciéndose con el esfuerzo de las palabras. Cabeceé silenciosamente, sabiendo que él tenía razón. Me puse de pie muy despacio, tan despacio como me fue posible, me di vuelta.

—Tranquila, chica—Susurré. Extendiendo mis manos con las palmas hacia arriba. El caballo se estremeció, y yo también. Solo permanece tranquila, Sakura… Me acerqué más. Los ojos de Belle del Infierno giraron más desordenadamente, pero no huyó.

No repartió golpes a diestro y siniestro.

Pareció entender que algo había ido horriblemente mal. Sacudiendo las manos, alcancé sus riendas flojas, pendiendo de su brida.

—Tranquila, chica—Manteniendo los ojos sobre los del caballo, localicé las riendas con las yemas de los dedos. Su aliento seguía siendo pesado y rápido, pero de todos modos no se movió. Sasuke gimió. Tenía que trabajar más rápido.

Moviéndome con más seguridad, pero temblando, hurgué para atar las riendas a un poste. Gracias, Señor.

Estaba a salvo.

Me apresuré para volver con Sasuke, que agarraba sus costillas a través de su camisa sangrienta. Arrodillándome, agarré su mano libre.

—Está bien— Le prometí. Pero no podía hacer menos que echar un vistazo a su pierna.

La rotura había sucedido en el peroné, la bota de cuero en realidad estaba en perfecto estado.

—Consigue ayuda—Le dije a Karin, que parecía paralizada, llorando una y otra vez

—Esto fue un accidente.

— ¡Busca a alguien!—Le grité de nuevo. — ¡Ahora!—Eso la despertó y se dio la vuelta para correr.

—No— Ladró Sasuke, más fuerte de lo que yo habría creído posible, considerando el estado deteriorado de su cuerpo. Pero algo en su tono detuvo a Karin, y ella se giró.

—Busca a los padres de Jessica. Nadie más —Karin vaciló, llena de pánico, perpleja, insegura. Me miró.

—Consigue a los paramédicos—Le supliqué a Karin. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sasuke? Él necesitaba una ambulancia.

—Solo los padres de Sakura —Dijo Sasuke, hablándome directamente a mí, en su tono más autoritario. Agarró mi mano por lo que no pude irme.

—Yo… yo… —Empezó a decir Karin.

—Ve—Ordenó Sasuke. Karin corrió. Recé para que ella consiguiese encontrar a los paramédicos. —Maldita sea, esto duele. —Sasuke gimió, la cara se le torcía en una expresión llena de dolor. Apretó mi mano. —Solamente quédate aquí, ¿Lo harás?

—No me voy a ir a ningún lado—Dije, disponiendo mi voz para que no temblase.

Estaba aterrorizada y luchando para no mostrar mi miedo ante Sasuke. Un hilo de sangre se resbaló de su boca, y sofoqué el impulso de gritar. Eso no podía ser bueno. Eso podría significar una hemorragia interna. Limpié el líquido carmesí con mis dedos temblorosos, y una lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla. Yo aún no había comprendido que estaba llorando.

—Por favor. No hagas eso—Murmuró Sasuke encontrando mis ojos. —No decaigas frente a mí. Recuerda: eres de la realeza. —Exprimí su mano apretando más.

—No estoy llorando. Solamente es sudor. —Él se estremeció un poco.

—Sabes qué… esto no puede matar a… — Dios, ¿todavía seguía mintiendo sobre lo de ser un vampiro? Por un segundo no creí de verdad que pudiese morir.

—Aún mintiendo. Y espero que Karin ignore tus comentarios.

—Esta pierna… Maldita sea. —Su pecho se hinchó, y tosió. Más sangre. Mucha sangre.

Demasiada sangre. Venía de sus pulmones. Probablemente una perforación. Yo había tomado suficientes clases de primeros auxilios que se dan en la escuela para saber un poquito sobre accidentes. Restregué mi manga en sus labios, pero eso sólo nos untó con más sangre encima.

—La ayuda está llegando. —Prometí. ¿Pero será demasiado tarde? Por instinto, alisé su pelo negro con mi mano libre. Su cara se relajó durante unos segundos; su respiración se calmó ligeramente. Entonces mantuve mi mano allí, sobre su frente.

— ¿Sakura?—Él alcanzó mi rostro con sus ojos.

—No hables.

—Yo… yo creo que tú… mereces una medalla. —A pesar de mí misma, me reí, con una desigual e irónica risa, y me incliné para besar su frente. Solamente pasó. Solo sentí que era lo correcto.

—La ganarás tú. —Sus ojos se cerraron. Tenía la sensación de que estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

— ¿Y, Sakura?

—Estate callado.

—No permitas que le hagan nada… a mi caballo—Pidió con dificultad para respirar—. No le harán… ningún daño. Solo fue la fusta, ya sabes…

—Lo intentaré, Sasuke. —Le prometí. Pero sabía que no tendría éxito. El indulto de Belle del Infierno se había acabado.

—Gracias, Sakura… -—Su voz era casi inaudible. Por los alrededores del granero oí neumáticos de coche sobre la hierba. Exhalé con alivio. Karin había ido en busca la ambulancia. Pero no. Cuando el vehículo giró en la esquina, era una furgoneta escacharrada VW con Papá al volante. Mis padres saltaron fuera, con temor en sus rostros, y me apartaron de en medio.

—Llevadme a vuestra casa—Rogó Sasuke, recuperándose un poco. -Entendéis…- Mamá se volvió hacia mí.

—Abre la parte de atrás de la furgoneta—Me ordenó.

— ¡Mamá, necesita una ambulancia!

—Hazlo, Sakura. —Empecé a llorar otra vez, porque no entendía lo que estaba pasando, y no quería formar parte en matar a Sasuke. Pero hice lo que me dijeron.

Mis padres depositaron a Sasuke en la camioneta tan gentilmente como les fue posible, pero él todavía gemía, incluso aunque estaba ahora totalmente inconsciente, el dolor era tan malo que debió incluso de haber rasgado su insensato cerebro. Empecé a arrastrarme detrás de él, pero papá me paró con una mano firme sobre mi hombro.

Mamá entró en la furgoneta, agachándose junto a Sasuke.

—Tú te quedarás aquí y explicarás lo que ocurrió—Dijo papá. —Diles… diles que hemos llevado a Sasuke al hospital. —Vi la mentira en la cara de mi padre, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Lo vais a llevar allí, ¿verdad?

—Solo dile a todos que él está bien.—Dijo mi padre sin responder a mi pregunta. —Luego cuida del caballo.

Aquello era demasiado, lo que ellos me estaban pidiendo. ¿Y si realmente no lo llevaban al hospital y Sasuke moría? Ellos serían responsables. Quizás acusados de negligencia, o algún tipo de asesinato. Karin había visto que Sasuke no estaba bien. Ella sabía que él necesitaba un doctor. Y el 4-H comprobaría si él había estado hospitalizado. Cuestiones obligatorias y todo eso. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo mis padres? Ellos podrían ir a prisión. ¿Y por qué? No tenía sentido mantener a Sasuke lejos del hospital.

Pero no había tiempo para protestar, ni para pedir guía. Sasuke necesitaba al menos un lugar cálido. Afortunadamente había lugares donde la gente sabía cómo manejar huesos rotos y heridas sangrantes. Por lo menos no sería nuestra cocina, donde papá preparaba algunas curas…

Mi pecho se llenó de nuevo con terror. Si mis padres iban a intentar alguna clase de 'cura natural' con Sasuke, estaban muy lejos de su liga. Todas estas cosas atravesaron mi mente y enseguida me dispuse a seguir a pie la vieja furgoneta, mirando sin ayuda a que el trasto saliese de la hierba verde y se internase en la carretera de grava, tan rápido como Papá conducía sin, presumiblemente, despertar sospecha o abriéndose paso, para ocuparse de Sasuke.

Todavía estaba allí de pie mirando una nube densa de polvo, cuando Karin reapareció a mi lado, más compuesta. Sus ojos estaban bordeados de rojo, pero sus hombros estaban rígidos y alerta otra vez. Su voz aún se encogía, como pegada, cuando preguntó.

— ¿Crees que él va a estar…?

—Él estará bien —prometí, mintiendo con más facilidad de la que creí posible. Pero tenía que sonar convincente. La supervivencia de mi familia entera, no solo la de Sasuke, estaba en juego. —No creo que sus heridas sean tan graves como pensamos al principio—Añadí.

— ¿No? —Karin me lanzó una mirada escéptica. Pero era una mirada de esperanza.

Comprendí que quería creer la mentira. Después de todo, ella no quería ser la responsable de las heridas de Sasuke, o de su muerte.

—Él se incorporó un poco—Le dije, forzándome a mí misma a encontrarme con los ojos de Karin. —Nos hizo una broma. —La tensión en la cara de Karin se redujo, y sabía que estaba deseando creerme. Estaba tan desesperada por ser absuelta.

—Debió de parecer peor al principio porque sucedió tan rápido…

—Sí, probablemente. —Estuve de acuerdo. —Fue definitivamente aterrador al principio.

La mirada de Karin se desvió hacia el aparcamiento, como si esperase ver todavía a la camioneta alejarse, noté que continuaba sujetando la fusta, y golpeaba distraídamente su bota. Hubiera deseado tirar aquella cosa a la basura y pisotearla hasta que mordiese el polvo. ¿Cómo no pudo ver las señales en nuestro establo?

La respuesta era tan fácil que resultaba casi graciosa. Porque ella no veía nada más allá de su pequeño y esférico universo. Ese era el porqué.

—Incluso, si él no está tan mal como pensábamos, ¿por qué no quería a los paramédicos?—Se preguntó en voz alta. No estaba bastante segura, pero tenía el sentimiento de que tenía algo que ver con el engaño de Sasuke sobre ser un vampiro.

Eso definitivamente encajaba con la respuesta para Karin aunque me aventuré a decir.

—Pienso que es demasiado orgulloso. Demasiado valiente para ser llevado por una hilera de sirenas y gente mirando. —Dadas las circunstancias y conociendo a Sasuke, aquello podía ser verdad también.

Karin sonrió un poco con eso, todavía mirando en la distancia. La fusta golpeaba con ritmo y sintonía en su bota. Estaba completamente calmada ahora, casi lo parecía.

—Sí—Dijo, más a sí misma que a mí. —Sasuke Uchiha no parece tener miedo de nada. Y él sabe lo que quiere, ¿verdad?—No tienes ni idea, quise decirle. Pero entonces una multitud entera de oficiales del 4-H marchaban en nuestra dirección, y me giré para encararles, lista para contar más mentiras.

.

.

.

_¿Alguien gusta una galletita o un Sasuke-kun?_

_._

_._

_._


	10. Chapter 10

**La guía de Jessica para citas en el lado oscuro © Beth Fantaskey**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>Estaba oscuro cuando llegué a casa, montando a Belle por la parte de atrás, atravesando los desiertos campos de maíz y evitando las carreteras tanto como fuese posible, casi como, si estuviese asustada de ser perseguida. No había querido regresar a casa con cualquiera de la gente que se había ofrecido: Karin o los líderes del 4-H. Sobre todo con los líderes del 4-H, cuyas preguntas ya había contestado al menos cincuenta veces. Ellos simplemente insistían sobre por qué ninguno de los hospitales locales parecía no saber nada sobre un muchacho que había sido herido por un caballo. Y luego ellos querían hablar con mis padres, en el punto de que en el camino, hacia nuestra granja ellos podrían encontrar a Sasuke casi muerto, o muerto, incluso sobre nuestro canapé, mi padre intentando resucitarlo con hierbas e infusiones.<p>

Espoleé a Belle un poco más rápido con ese pensamiento.

¿Podría Sasuke estar muerto? ¿Cómo me sentiría si lo estuviese? ¿Me lamentaría por él? ¿Me afligiría? La culpabilidad me golpeó. ¿Me sentiría aliviada de algún modo? ¿Y estaba más preocupada por Sasuke o por la participación de mis padres en este desastre?

Todas estas preguntas rondaron mi mente como un guisado apestoso hecho de sobras mientras Belle y yo cogíamos nuestro camino a casa, estaba pendiente del paso del caballo cuando oí un motor. Nuestro progreso parecía ridículamente lento. Einstein había explicado ese sentimiento, ¿verdad? Relatividad. La percepción de alguien en el tiempo, está relacionado con el deseo de alguien de su paso. ¿Cierto?

Tiempo. Relatividad. Ciencia.

Intenté centrarme en esos conceptos en vez de en la punzante preocupación, pero mi mente seguía vagando hacia atrás, a la sangre sobre la camisa de Sasuke. La sangre saliendo a chorros de su boca. La sangre roja, roja. En el tiempo que alcancé el final de nuestra vereda, yo tenía Belle en un galope imprudentemente, y dejé caer las riendas, que se deslizaron por su lomo, en cuanto visualicé la furgoneta de mis padres aparcada delante de la casa.

Había otro coche, también. Un sedán desconocido pero igualmente decrépito. La casa se encontraba principalmente oscura, pero unas luces tenues brillaron profundamente dentro.

Abandonando a la pobre Belle, sabiendo que debía refrescarla y dejarla en su compartimento, pisé fuete y corrí hacia dentro.

— ¡Mamá! —Grité desde lo hondo de mis pulmones, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Mi madre emergió del salón, mandándome callar con un dedo en los labios.

—Sakura, Por favor, baja la voz.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo está? —La empujé para poder entrar en el salón, pero mamá me agarró del brazo.

—No, Sakura… ahora no—Busqué su rostro.

— ¿Mamá?

—Es serio, pero tenemos razón al creer que pasará. Él está bien atendido. El mejor cuidado que podemos darle, seguramente —Añadió críticamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "seguramente"? —La seguridad viene de los hospitales. — ¿Y de quién es el coche que hay allí?

—Llamamos al Dr. Zsoldos.

— ¡No, Mamá! —No el Doctor Zsoldos. El curandero loco húngaro que había perdido su licencia médica por usar en la gente polémicos "remedios" del viejo país, directamente aquí en los Estados Unidos, donde la gente tenía la sensatez para creer en la verdadera medicina. Yo debería haber reconocido el coche. Mucho después el resto del condado le había evitado, el viejo Zsoldos y mis padres habían sido amigos, que se agrupaban alrededor de la mesa de la cocina y charlaban en la noche sobre los tontos que no confiaban en las " terapias alternativas. — ¡Él matará a Sasuke!

—El Dr. Zsoldos entiende a Sasuke y a su gente —Dijo Mamá cogiéndome por los hombros. —Podemos confiar en él. —Cuando mi madre dijo 'confiar', tuve la sensación de que no se trataba solo cualquier cuestión que tuviese que ver con la licencia.

— ¿Confiar en qué?

—Discreción.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué necesitamos ser discretos? ¿Viste la de sangre que brotaba de su boca? ¿Su pierna rota?

—Sasuke es especial. —Dijo Mamá sacudiendo mis hombros ligeramente, como si yo debiese de haber aprendido ese hecho hace un millón de años. —Acéptalo, Sakura. Él no estaría a salvo en un hospital.

— ¿Y él está seguro aquí? ¿En nuestro salón? —Mamá liberó mis hombros y frotó sus ojos.

Comprendí como de cansada estaba.

—Sí, Sakura. Más seguro.

—Pero él está sangrando por dentro. Incluso yo puedo decir eso. Él probablemente necesita sangre. —Mi madre me miró extrañada, como si finalmente yo hubiese dicho algo importante cercano a la verdad.

—Sí, Sak. Él necesita sangre.

— ¡Entonces llevadle al hospital! —Mamá me miró fijamente por un largo rato.

—Hay cosas sobre Sasuke que la mayoría de los médicos no entenderían. Podemos hablar sobre esto más tarde, pero ahora necesito volver con él. Por favor, ve arriba e intenta ser paciente. Te llamaré tan pronto como tenga noticias de su progreso.

Dándome la espalda, Mamá abrió la puerta del salón, y escuché algunas voces suaves en el interior de la oscura habitación. La voz de mi padre. La del doctor Zsoldos. Mi madre se unió a la charla secreta, y la puerta se cerró de un golpe.

Furiosa, asustada y frustrada, corrí escaleras arriba, olvidando completamente a la pobre Belle. Me avergüenzo de admitir que ella pasó la noche entera en el frío de noviembre, vagando alrededor de los graneros y el prado, su silla todavía sobre su lomo. Estaba demasiado trastornada para pensar en el caballo que me había llevado, a una especie de gloria personal, solamente unas horas antes. En cambio, subí en mi cama y miré fijamente hacia fuera a través de la ventana, tratando de pensar que hacer.

Me debatí a llamar a un verdadero doctor yo misma, vi a mi padre que se escapaba por la puerta y metiendo prisa a través del patio hacia el garaje. La luz continuó en el apartamento de Sasuke, pero sólo durante unos momentos. Esto sucedió otra vez, y segundos más tarde, Papá estaba detrás, cruzando de un tranco el césped. Yo podía ver, a la luz de la luna, que él llevaba algo en sus manos. Algo del tamaño de un zapato embalado, pero con esquinas dadas en la parte de abajo. Como un paquete abrigado por papel.

Esperé hasta que los pasos de papá se perdiesen en la casa y la puerta de comedor se cerrase antes de arrastrarme abajo, evitando cualquier ruido chillón que pudiese delatarme. Prácticamente avancé lentamente hasta la puerta del comedor y giré la perilla, abriendo la puerta solamente una grieta. Lo justo para ver dentro.

El fuego en la chimenea, salía hacia fuera, y el potenciómetro enciende los candelabros de luces de hierro que había hecho girar a su ajuste más bajo, pero fui capaz de distinguir la escena.

Sasuke estaba tumbado sobre nuestra mesa de tablón larga, la que usamos sólo para grandes ocasiones. Él estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, su ropa ensangrentada ya no estaba, la habían tirado, supuse, y su mitad inferior fue cubierta de una sábana blanca. Su cara era completamente apacible. Los ojos cerrados, la boca tranquila.

Él parecía muerto. Como un cadáver. Nunca antes había estado en un funeral, pero sí, alguien podía verse más muerto que Sasuke en aquel momento… Bueno, no podía imaginarme como se vería.

¿Está él muerto?

Miré fijamente su pecho, dispuesto a elevarse, pero si sus pulmones bombeaban, lo hacían muy débilmente para que yo lo distinguiese en el cuarto oscuro. Por favor,

Sasuke. Respira.

Cuando el pecho de Sasuke todavía no se movía, algo se agrietó abriéndose en lo más profundo de mi ser, y mi cuerpo entero pareció una cueva enorme con un viento congelado que se levanta por los espacios vacíos. No… él no puede haberse ido. No puedo dejarle ir. Luché para tranquilizarme a mí misma. Si Sasuke estaba muerto, ellos no se cernerían sobre él, preocupándose por él. Ellos dejarían de tratarlo. Cubriendo su cara.

Mi madre paseó cerca de la chimenea, una mano sobre su boca, mirando a mi padre y al Doctor Zsoldos conversando en tonos silencios sobre el paquete que Papá había recuperado del garaje.

Una decisión debía ser tomada, porque el doctor Zsoldos sacó una navaja ¿Una sangría? de su bolsa negra. ¿Va a operar a Sasuke? ¿En nuestra mesa?

Casi me giré, demasiado enferma para mirar, pero no, el curandero húngaro no cortó a Sasuke. Él simplemente cortó las cuerdas que ataban el paquete y rasgaron el papel de periódico. Él sacó el contenido, cogiéndolo como si él entregase a un bebé, a un bebé tambaleante, resbaladizo que casi se escapó de su agarre. ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Me incliné más cerca, presionando mi cara contra la grieta y luchando por controlar mi respiración para no ser pillada. Aunque nadie estaba concentrado en la puerta mamá, papá y el Doctor Zsoldos miraban fijamente aquella cosa… en las manos del Doctor Zsoldos. ¿Eso se parecía a… qué? ¿Algún tipo de bolsa?

Hecho de un material yo no pude identificar. Algo flexible, aunque porque el paquete resbaló de las manos del Doctor Zsoldos, como el "Jell-O2" en una bolsa de plástico.

—Debimos haber comprendido porque él escondía esto— Susurró el Doctor Zsoldos, cabeceando su corta barba blanca. —Por supuesto que él lo haría.

—Sí— Mamá estuvo de acuerdo, moviéndose ahora hacia Sasuke.

—Por supuesto. Debimos haberlo sabido. —Con un asentimiento de papá, ambos deslizaron sus antebrazos bajo los hombros de Sasuke y con cuidado lo levantaron, casi a una posición asentada. Sasuke hizo un sonido entonces, una especie de gemido de dolor, mitad el rugido de un león enfadado, herido. Mis dedos húmedos se resbalaron por el pomo de la puerta con ese sonido. Eso no era muy humano y no exactamente animal. Pero era completamente glacial, haciendo vibrar las paredes.

Limpié mis manos en mis bombachos de equitación, cada vez se volvía más difícil observar la escena delante de mí.

El Doctor Zsoldos se inclinó más cerca sobre su paciente, sosteniendo la bolsa como ofrecimiento delante de la cara de Sasuke. La luz del fuego se reflejó en los anteojos de media luna del doctor, y él sonrió un poco a la vez que él impulsaba suavemente

—Bebe, Sasuke. Bebe. —El paciente no respondió. La cabeza de Sasuke colgada de cualquier modo, papá lo agarró para estabilizarlo.

El Doctor Zsoldos vaciló, luego agarró la navaja otra vez, usándola para perforar la bolsa, directamente bajo la nariz de Sasuke. Los ojos que temí que se hubiesen extinguido, se abrieron, y chillé entonces.

Los ojos de Sasuke, siempre oscuros, estaban completamente negros ahora.

Profundamente, ébano profundo, como si las pupilas hubieran consumido el iris y la mayor parte del blanco, también. Yo nunca había visto unos ojos así antes. No podías apartar la vista de ellos.

Él abrió su boca y sus dientes… cambiaron otra vez también.

Mis padres debían de haber oído mi grito, pero era demasiado tarde. Lo que estaba pasando estaba pasando de verdad, y ellos, también, estaban impresionados sobre como Sasuke inclinó su cabeza, hundiendo sus colmillos en aquella bolsa, bebiendo fatigosamente, pero con hambre obvia. Un poco de líquido resbaló abajo de su barbilla y encontró su pecho. Líquido oscuro. Líquido espeso. Yo había visto ese líquido antes, no hace demasiadas horas, manchando aquel mismo pecho.

NO.

Cerré mis ojos, negándome a creer. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, intenté pensar correctamente. Desvanecer la imagen de lo que había creído ver. De lo que estaba segura que había visto.

Había un olor también. Un olor acre que yo nunca había olido antes. Bueno, yo apenas lo había olido antes, pero ahora… ahora era tan fuerte. E iba aumentando su fuerza.

Abrí mis ojos y me forcé a mirar otra vez. Aquel aroma, no lo había olido con mi nariz.

Lo sentí, en algún lugar en lo profundo de mi estómago, o había sido alcanzado por aquella parte primitiva del cerebro de la que nosotros habíamos hablado en la clase de biología. ¿La parte que controlaba el sexo, la agresividad y… el placer?

Sasuke se puso más derecho, apoyándose sobre un codo, todavía bebiendo con ansia, como si él no tuviese suficiente. Finalmente, no quedó nada. La bolsa estaba vacía.

Sasuke emitió una especie de gemido que, de algún modo, expresaba tanto la cruda agonía como la pura satisfacción, y papá agarró sus hombros desnudos justo a tiempo, sujetándolo por la espalda otra vez.

—Descansa, Sasuke— Insistió papá mientras mamá fue a buscar algo con lo que limpiar su pecho, por donde aún circulaba la sangre…

Sangre. ¡Él estaba bebiendo sangre!

Cerré con fuerza mis ojos otra vez, más fuerte esta vez. Algo extraño pasó entonces, porque obviamente caí sobre un suelo sólido, de madera, que no podía moverse, y aún esto comenzó a moverse y dar vueltas bajo mis pies. La casa entera subía y bajaba a mí alrededor, e incluso cuando abrí mis ojos, tratando de conseguir ponerme en pie, era sólo para sentir de vuelta mis ojos mirando hacia el techo, que se desvaneció como una escena al final de una película.

Desperté más tarde, la misma noche en mi propia cama, vestida con mi pijama de franela, pero confundida y desorientada, como si yo de repente me encontrase en un país extranjero, a diferencia de que se trataba de mi propio dormitorio. Estaba todavía oscuro. Me estiré tanto como fue posible, con los ojos abiertos, por si acaso el cuarto comenzaba a dar sacudidas y el techo comenzaba a decolorarse otra vez.

La casa no cambió, aunque aún repetía en mi mente de nuevo, con el más mínimo detalle, todo lo que había visto. Todo lo que había sentido.

Había visto a Sasuke beber sangre. ¿O había sido yo? Yo había estado indispuesta. Confusa. Y aquel olor… Tal vez el Doctor Zsoldos había medicado a Sasuke con algún tipo del licor embriagador rumano o una poción o algo. Tal vez yo había entendido mal, en mi ataque de pánico y mi miedo.

Pero la única cosa que yo no podía justificar era lo que había sentido cuando había creído que Sasuke estaba muerto de verdad. Pena. La pena más profunda que podría imaginar. Como un agujero profundo y afilado en mi alma.

Esa… esa era la parte que realmente me tenía asustada. Tan asustada que, de hecho, resbalé abajo otra vez en medio de la noche, arrastrándome por el comedor. El fuego había sido alimentado, y Sasuke estaba todavía de espaldas sobre la mesa, pero había una almohada bajo su cabeza ahora. Una cálida manta había sido colocada sobre él, también, cubriéndolo desde hombros hasta los dedos de los pies. Mi papá estaba todavía en el cuarto, dormitando en la mecedora, roncando ligeramente, pero Mamá se había ido, y el Doctor Zsoldos también, y su bolsa, y la bolsa con la que yo probablemente había soñado…

Me acerqué a la cara de Sasuke. No había ningún rastro de rojo sobre sus labios, ninguna mancha bajo su barbilla, ninguna indirecta de un cambio en su boca.

Solamente una cara pálida, herida, ahora familiar. En cuanto lo miré, él debió haber sentido mi presencia, o tal vez él soñaba, porque él cambió ligeramente, y su mano desechó la mesa. La posición parecía incómoda, después de la espera para ver si él se moviera otra vez, con cuidado agarré su muñeca y la deposité sobre la mesa. A pesar de la manta y el fuego chispeaba lejos de él, su piel estaba tan fresca al tocarla… fría, en realidad. Él siempre estaba tan frío. Mis dedos resbalaron abajo, tomando la mano de Sasuke durante un momento, ofreciéndole alguna comodidad o calor.

Él estaba vivo.

Comencé a llorar entonces, tan silenciosamente como posible, desesperada para no despertar Papá. Tan solo permití que las lágrimas se deslizaran por mi cara, goteando en nuestras manos entrelazadas. Sasuke me conducía a la locura. Él estaba loco. Pero no importaba. No quise sentir aquella sensación, de pérdida profunda otra vez. Nunca.

Tuve hipo mientras sollozaba, incapaz de contenerlo. En el sonido, el Papá gruñó, el enorme resoplido de alguien tratando de dormir en una silla difícil, y tuve miedo que él pudiera despertarse, entonces liberé la mano de Sasuke, limpié mi cara con mi manga, y volví a mi cuarto otra vez. Casi salía el alba para entonces, de todos modos.

* * *

><p><em>Querido Madara:<em>

_Con el profundo pesar, y ninguna pequeña medida de aprehensión en cuanto a tu reacción, escribo para informarte de que he tenido un pequeño accidente con un caballo que compré "online"._

_Ah, como habrías apreciado a Belle del Infierno. Una criatura tan terrible, imponente y salvaje._

_Negro de la cabeza a los pies y, de más está decir, corazón de un color similar. ¿Habría deseado algo menos?_

_Volviendo a la narrativa. Mi yegua deliciosamente viciosa me dio una paliza admirable, por el cual la absuelvo completamente. El resultado fue una pierna rota, unas costillas destrozadas y un profundo agujero en un pulmón. Nada a lo que yo no haya sobrevivido antes a manos de la familia. Pero desde luego, tengo miedo de estar en cama durante al menos una semana más o menos._

_Escribo menos con la esperanza de ganar tu compasión… (Ah, eso es un pensamiento exquisito, ¿verdad? Usted, Madara, preocupándose por el bienestar de alguien. Yo realmente me reiría a carcajadas de esto, si haciéndolo, no me tosiese encima más sangre.) No, usé la pluma para empapelar más en el interés de dar a estas personas su justa deuda, como seguramente nunca he sido con ellos en términos de crítica. (¿Recuerda mi teoría, después de aquella primera cazuela de lentejas? Me abato un poco al recordar. Nunca realmente ha habido la necesidad de recurrir a explicativas.)_

_En esta crisis, sin embargo, mucho a su crédito, Tsunade y Dan se elevaron a la ocasión, inmediatamente comprendiendo, el hecho de que, llevando a un individuo no muerto al hospital, habría sido un movimiento decididamente desafortunado. (Debido a eso, ¿Cuántos de nuestros hermanos modernos, inoportunamente han sido alojados en, morgues de sótano durante días, y aún, apedrean mausoleos durante años, a una carencia de que la gente se llama "signos vitales"?)_

_Pero como siempre, mis reflexiones vagan. Volviendo a mi punto, quizás hemos sido injustamente ásperos en cuanto a ellos. Mostraron gran perspicacia, y, que es más importante se arriesgaron por mí. Casi lamento que yo no pudiera sustituir, sus muñecas de gente horribles, como un gesto de mi gratitud. ¿Podrías tú, quizás, tener una de esas mujeres locales en forma de horripilante muñeca de trapo de, digamos, un carrete de madera y algunos restos de lana? Nada te imaginas. Las normas estéticas para esta colección particular no eran demasiado altas, créeme. "Feas" y "mal trabajadas" parecen haber sido los criterios claves._

_En cuanto a Sakura… ¿Madara, qué puedo decir? Ella respondió a mi accidente con el valor, voluntad y la intrepidez, de una princesa vampiro verdadera. Y sin embargo, una princesa poseída por un corazón amable. Lo que debemos preguntarnos, ¿qué significaría esto para ella, en nuestro mundo?_

_Madara, pocas son las veces cuando yo reclamaría tener la más experiencia que usted, en cuanto a cualquier tema. Usted sabe que me humillaría, antes de desobedecer su autoridad. Pero arriesgaré a decirle algo con autoridad desde aquí, yo mismo, como alguien que ha pasado el tiempo considerable, en contacto íntimo con la gente. (Sin duda tú ya se ha enfadado con mi impertinencia, créeme, puedo sentir el golpe de su mano contra mi cara, aún a varios miles de millas de distancia, pero debo seguir.)_

_Viviendo como usted lo hace en nuestro castillo, aislado en alto de los Cárpatos, ha tenido poco contacto fuera de nuestra raza. Conoce sólo el camino vampiro, el camino Uchiha. Un camino de sangre y violencia y la dura lucha por la supervivencia. La lucha infinita para la dominación._

_Nunca ha visto a Dan, agacharse al lado de una caja llena de gatitos que se retuercen, alimentándolos con un cuentagotas, por el amor de Dios, cuando nuestra gente los habría dejado temblando fuera en el frío, observándolos como rapaces de presa que dan vueltas, sin lamentarlo. Más bien, con el sentido de la satisfacción para el halcón que no pasaría hambre esa noche._

_Nunca ha sentido la mano temblorosa de Tsunade, buscando su pulso cuando está postrado ¡Totalmente vulnerable! Mitad desnudo, herido, sobre una mesa de madera._

_¿Qué habrían hecho los de nuestra clase, Madara? ¿Si Tsunade hubiera sido un Dragomir, no una Senju, no la habrían tentado, al menos, de abandonar al príncipe rival en aquel momento tan oportuno? Aún ella temió por mi vida._

_Así es como Sakura fue educada. Ella no es solo una americana. Ella ha sido mimada con gatitos, bondad y toques suaves. Alimentada con pálido y flácido "tofu" en lugar del despojo empapado por sangre de una matanza._

_Y usted no la ha oído llorar, Madara. No sentiría su pena, como yo, cuando ella creyó que había sido destruido… Esto fue palpable para mí, Madara. Aquello que la rasgaba. Sakura, es dulce, Madara. Dulce. Su corazón es tan sensible, que ella no podía menos que afligirse por mí-por el hombre a quien ella apenas puede tolerar._

_Sus enemigos y sabemos, como una princesa, que ella los tendría, incluso en tiempo de paz, olerían aquella debilidad, tal como sentí su pena. En algún punto, otra mujer se elevaría, sedienta de poder, hambrienta por tomar el lugar de Sakura. ¿No es el camino de nuestro mundo? Y cuando, llegue el momento de la verdad, Sakura vacilaría, solamente una fracción de segundo, no muy segura de si ella pudiera, llegar a malgastar una vida, ella estaría perdida. Incluso yo no podría protegerla en un momento así._

_En el pasado, temo que yo considere, a Sakura superficialmente. Yo he sido culpable, de creer que un cambio de ropa, lecciones sobre etiqueta, un empuje profundo y satisfactorio de colmillos a la garganta, podría hacerla un vampiro de la realeza._

_Pero no la ha oído llorar, Madara. No ha sentido sus lágrimas caer en su cara, su mano._

_Quizá, la vampiricidad podría sobrevivir a Sakura, pero ¿podría Antanasia sobrevivir a la vampiricidad? Ella promete, Madara, pero es una promesa de años de maduración. Mientras tanto ella estaría condenada._

_Tal vez, esto es la medicación la que habla. Francamente, Madara, esta familia tiene el curandero húngaro más maravilloso, muy flojo con la dispensación, si sabe a lo que me refiero. Sí, quizá es la plétora de las pociones, corriendo por mis venas y saturando mi cerebro, pero considero estas cosas, a la vez que miento aquí-fallando, yo podría añadir, el primer partido de baloncesto de la temporada, contra el rival "Palmyra Cougars. " (Como si no los hubiese derrotado antes, y tendré que hacerlo otra vez sobre la pista.)_

_Volviendo a Sakura entonces. Nosotros somos vampiros desalmados, sí. Pero, no traicionamos a los nuestros, ¿verdad? No destruimos libremente, ¿correcto? Y temo que la vampiricidad en realidad destruiría a Sakura._

_¿No deberíamos nosotros considerar ponerla en libertad para ser un adolescente normal, humano?_

_Y dejar los problemas de nuestro mundo donde pertenecen: en nuestro mundo, ¿cargar los problemas, sobre los hombros de una muchacha americana inocente, quién sólo ansía montar su caballo, reírse tontamente con su mejor amiga (he desarrollado un gusto, algo torcido por la enloquecida y delirante sexual Ino), y compartir besos "agradables" con un simple granjero?_

_Espero con impaciencia sus pensamientos, aún como ya preveo su respuesta fenomenalmente negativa. Pero usted, me educó para ser no solamente despiadado, sino también honorable, Madara, y sentí que el honor me obligaba a informarle de estas cuestiones._

_Tuyo, recuperándose, Sasuke._

_P.S. En lo referente a la muñeca: pide ojos de botones si es posible. Eso parece ser un 'tema'._

* * *

><p>—Mamá quiero que me cuentes que ocurrió esa noche. —Mi madre estaba en su despacho en casa, las gafas colgaban de su nariz, estudiando minuciosamente, su última entrega de diarios académicos, con el brillo pálido de su lámpara de escritorio.<p>

El sonido de mi voz la sacó de su trance, ella echó un vistazo por encima de sus lentes.

—Yo, esperaba que vinieses pronto a hablar, Sak. —Ella señaló la destartalada silla con mantita que servía de silla de invitado al lado de su escritorio. Me hundí en ella, tirando de la manta de lana mohosa peruana sobre mis piernas. Mamá hizo girar su silla hacia mí, deslizando sus gafas encima de su pelo, proporcionándome su total atención.

— ¿Por dónde deberíamos comenzar? ¿Con lo que pasó entre tú y Sasuke en el porche?

Me sonrojé, desviando la mirada.

—No. No quiero hablar sobre eso. Quiero hablar sobre hace dos noches. Cuando vosotros trajisteis a Sasuke aquí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no a un hospital?

—Te lo dije, Sakura. Sasuke es especial. Él es diferente.

— ¿Cómo de diferente?

—Sasuke es un vampiro, Sakura. Un doctor, licenciado en la doctrina médica americana, no sabría tratarlo.

—Él solo es un chico, Mamá —Insistí.

— ¿Lo es? ¿Eso es lo que tú crees todavía? ¿Aún después de lo que viste, escondida tras la puerta?— Bajé la mirada hacia mis manos, torcí un hilo flojo alrededor de mi dedo y lo rasgué de la manta.

—Eso fue muy confuso, Mamá.

— ¿Sakura?

— ¿Hmmm? —Levanté la mirada.

—Has tocado a Sasuke, también.

—Mamá, por favor… —No íbamos a ir por ahí otra vez, ¿verdad? Mi madre me dedicó una breve mirada.

—Tu padre y yo no estamos ciegos. Tu padre captó el final de tu… momento… con Sasuke la noche de Halloween. —Estaba agradecida de que, la luz la lámpara de mesa fuera baja, porque mis mejillas estaban coloradas.

—Solo fue un beso. En serio, solo fue eso.

— ¿Y, cuando tú tocaste a Sasuke, no percibiste nada… inusual? —Su frescor. Supe inmediatamente a que se refería, por alguna razón, la esquivé.

—No lo sé. Quizás. —Mamá comprendió, que no estaba siendo completamente honesta y ella tenía poca paciencia con la gente que, se hacía intelectualmente perezosa cuando había que afrontar un concepto difícil. Ella colocó sus gafas sobre su nariz. Sabía que estaba siendo despedida.

—Quiero que pienses en lo que viste en el comedor. Lo que sentiste. Lo que crees.

—Quiero creer lo que es real— Lloriqueé. —Quiero entender la verdad. ¿Recuerdas La Aclaración? ¿El orden geométrico que substituye a la superstición? ¿Sir Isaac Newton?

¿Quién descubrió 'el misterio' de la gravedad? Y quien una vez dijo, "Mi mejor amigo es la verdad. ¿Cómo puede un vampiro ser 'verdadero'? —Mi madre me miró fijamente durante un largo momento. Yo podía oír el reloj sobre su escritorio, haciendo tictac a la vez que, ella ordenaba su considerable área de conocimientos.

—Isaac Newton —Dijo finalmente —Poseía, una fé vital en la astrología. ¿Conocías eso de tu supuesto científico racional?-

—Um, no —Admití. —No lo sabía.

— ¿Y recuerdas a Albert Einstein? —Dijo Mamá, con aire de suficiencia. — ¿Quién descubrió el átomo? ¿Algo que nosotros apenas podríamos concebir hace tan solo un siglo? Einstein dijo una vez, "la cosa más hermosa que podemos experimentar es el misterio"—Ella hizo una pausa. —Si los átomos pueden existir, ocultados y en todas partes, para milenarios… ¿por qué no un vampiro? —Maldita sea. Era buena.

—Mamá…

— ¿Sí, Sakura?

—Vi, a Sasuke beber sangre. Y vi sus dientes. Otra vez. —Mamá tomó mi mano y la apretó.

—Bienvenida al mundo del misterio, Sakura. —Una sombra cruzó su cara. —Por favor, ten cuidado allí. Es un territorio muy, muy difícil. Completamente indomesticado. El misterio puede ser hermoso y peligroso— Sabía a lo que se refería. Sasuke.

—Tendré cuidado, Mamá.

—La familia Uchiha, tiene una cierta reputación por su crueldad —añadió ella, más directamente. —Tú sabes que a tu padre y a mí nos gusta Sasuke, muchísimo, y él es encantador, pero también debemos tener presente, que su educación fue sin duda muy diferente a la tuya. Y no solamente en términos de bienes materiales.

—Lo sé, Mamá. Él me contó un poco de eso. De todos modos, te lo sigo diciendo, no siento nada de eso por Sasuke—Mentirosa.

—Bueno, pues entonces ya sabes, siempre estoy aquí para hablar. Y también tu padre.

—Gracias, Mamá. —Dejé la manta a un lado y me puse de pie para irme, besé su mejilla.

—Por ahora, solo necesito pensar.

—Por supuesto—Mamá se giró hacia atrás, dejando a un lado sus diarios. —Te quiero, Sakura—Añadió ella sobre su hombro en cuanto cerré su puerta. A pesar de sus advertencias, a pesar de su obvia preocupación por mí, juré que oí una débil indirecta de risa en su voz.

* * *

><p><em>Querido Madara:<em>

_Sigo esperando su respuesta, a mis propuestas acerca del destino Sakura, sobre si debe ella tomar el trono. ¿No tiene nada que decir? ¿Qué debo leer de su silencio?_

_Francamente, Madara, me canso de navegar en esta situación, sin ninguna guía, a miles de millas de la casa. Estoy cansado de competir, sin éxito, con un campesino. Estoy agotado por los daños corporales. Mi impaciencia crece… ¿para qué? Algo que ni siquiera puedo nombrar. Me canso de mi propia naturaleza, mis propios pensamientos, mi pasado, y mi futuro, estando aquí._

_En ausencia de un comentario constructivo, continuaré como mi instinto actualmente me dicta en cuanto a Sakura. Dudo que esté de acuerdo con mi modo de actuar, pero me siento, aunque tarde, frustrado, intranquilo e imprudentemente voluntarioso. Me irrito, a causa del mordisco que ha mantenido en mi boca por tanto tiempo._

_Tuyo,_

_Sasuke._

* * *

><p>—Bueno, por fin estás fuera del garaje como tú querías —Me burlé. —No puedo creer que vivas así— Sasuke hizo una mueca, apoyado en las almohadas de satén rosa. En mi dormitorio. Mamá había insistido, en mover dentro a Sasuke hasta su pierna sana. Su actuación fue, apoyado en el gran tamaño del peluche con forma de perro caliente.<p>

—Es como vivir, en un capullo de algodón de azúcar espumoso—Hizo una mueca. —Tanto rosa.

—Me gusta el rosa —Sasuke olió.

—Es primo débil del rojo.

—Bueno, no es para siempre. Estarás de vuelta en tu calabozo oscuro con las armas oxidadas antes de que te des cuenta. —Eché un vistazo a mi habitación. —¿Has visto a mi iPod?

— ¿Esto? —Sasuke encontró mi reproductor de MP3, en un revoltijo de sábanas y lo levantó.

—Sí. —Le tendí la mano. —Dámelo.

— ¡Oh, ¿no puedo tenerlo? Es tan aburrido estar aquí, y estoy disfrutando de la exploración de tus preferencias musicales. Aquí vamos.

— ¿Por qué no compras el tuyo propio?

—Pero el tuyo, está ya cargado con Black Eyed Peas — Se burlaba de mí.

—No seas idiota.

—Me gustan. Honestamente —Una sonrisa diabólica cruzó su rostro. — ¡My humps, my humps! —Robé el iPod de sus manos y se echó a reír. Me sonrió, también. —Si no estuviera ya roto a pedazos…

— ¿Qué?- Me agarró la muñeca, con la velocidad del rayo para alguien, con costillas rotas.

— ¿Tú me golpeas? En tus sueños. —Sí. A veces, últimamente. En mis sueños. Quiero decir, no estaba soñando con golpearlo. Pero últimamente, Sasuke había estado haciendo apariciones más resaltados en mis sueños. En las bodas. En cuevas oscuras.

Por vacilante luz de las velas. Me soltó, cada vez más grave.

—Sakura, he consumido medicamentos, para el dolor de tantos. Realmente no puedo agradecerle a su médico local, el Dr. Zsoldos, lo suficiente. ¿Por qué sufrir?

—Estás divagando.

— ¡Oh!, sí. Bueno, yo nunca he dado las gracias adecuadamente. —Se puso un poco más erguido, sintiendo que sus costillas cambiaban. —Agarrar a Belle Infierno, quedarte conmigo. Has sido muy valiente. —Cambié mi peso, tratando de no empujar su pierna.

—Lamento que te haya dejado en el suelo. —Sasuke miró por la ventana.

—Hiciste lo mejor posible. Pero algunas cosas son simplemente demasiado peligrosas para vivir, supongo.

—Has intentado domesticarla, a ella —Dijo Sasuke, luego, añadí sin convicción.

—Funcionó por un tiempo.

—No estaba en su naturaleza ser domesticada. Al final, todos somos fieles a nuestra naturaleza. Nuestras educaciones. —Nos sentamos en silencio por un segundo, y me pregunté qué estaba pensando Sasuke. ¿En el caballo o en sí mismo?

—Felicitaciones por el segundo lugar— Dijo finalmente. Seguí su mirada hacia el panel de corcho en la pared, donde había colgado mi cinta roja junto a un grupo de los azules que había ganado en los concursos de matemáticas. Por supuesto, Karin había ganado la cinta azul. Mi rendimiento ha sido bueno, pero no lo suficiente.

—Tú mereces el azul—Le dije a Sasuke.

—Qué extraño, he recibido una suspensión de por vida de 4-H, entonces—Señaló con ironía. —Crearon un conjunto de la nueva regla, ya sabes. Sólo para mí. "La prohibición de llevar a sabiendas, un animal vicioso a un acto público" Yo era el violador en primer lugar, con carácter retroactivo. Un pionero en la ilegalidad, por así decirlo. —Se echó a reír, tosió fuertemente, y se aferró a sus costillas. —Maldición.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, acabo de matarme a mí mismo, a veces. —Él sonrió. —Literalmente. —Yo jugueteaba con mi iPod.

— ¿Sasuke?

— ¿Sí, Sakura?— Me miraron sus ojos negros.

—Yo estaba allí. Esa noche.

—Yo sé.

— ¿De veras?

—Viniste a mí por la noche. Tomaste mi mano. —Volví al estudio de mi iPod, avergonzada.

—Oh... pensé que estabas dormido.

—No te inquietes mientras conversas. —Sasuke arrancó el reproductor de MP3 de mis dedos. —Por supuesto que sabía que estabas allí. Tengo un sueño ligero. Sobre todo cuando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo se ve sacudido con dolor.

—Lo siento. —Me sonrió débilmente. —No quise molestarte.

—No... Por el contrario, me ha tocado —Dijo. Su mirada se suavizó, toda la decoloración era arrogancia a la distancia. —Lloraste por mi angustia. Nunca nadie ha llorado al verme sufrir antes. No voy a olvidar la bondad, Sakura.

—Era lo que sentía entonces. No pude dejar de llorar.

—No, por supuesto que no. —La admisión al dolor le parecía, de alguna manera, increíble. —Sin embargo, cuando vuelva a mi vida en Rumania, nadie va a llorar, al ver a Sasuke Uchiha roto. Y cuando yo sufro, como es inevitable, me acordaré de tu gesto con cariño y aprecio.

—No olvidaré esa noche, o bien —le prometí. Me limpié las manos sobre las piernas que habían estado sudorosas. —Sasuke... te vi beber sangre.

—Ahh, la sangre. —Él no se mostró sorprendido por mi confesión. —Espero que no te haya excesivamente disgustado. No muy disgustado. Yo no lo había juzgado. Estás lista para ver eso. Puede, ser bastante desalentador para los que no están acostumbrados a ello.

—En cierto modo, me desmayé. —Sasuke sonrió tristemente y miró por la ventana.

—Incluso, insensato sobre una mesa, me las arreglo para enfermarte. Todo un talento que tengo.

—No. No, era sólo ver la sangre... Yo la olía, también. —Sasuke volvió lentamente la cabeza para mirarme, como si no pudiera creer lo que había oído. Hubo una pequeña chispa en sus ojos.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí.

— ¿Y, qué fue exactamente lo que oliste?

—Fue fuerte. Casi insoportable.

—Sí. Así es. Así se vuelve.

—Eso es lo que tienes en la taza de "Julius Orange", ¿no? —Sasuke sonrió con ironía.

— ¿Realmente, me parezco a un hombre que bebía de, una espuma de fresa de kiosco en el centro comercial? ¿No te he expresado mis sentimientos hacia las cosas color de rosa?

—Sí. Supongo que debería haberlo sabido. —Una cuestión había quemado en mi mente. Una pregunta que no estaba segura de que quería la respuesta. Pero tenía que preguntar. —Sasuke, ¿dónde lo consigues? —Visiones de las antiguos películas, de mujeres aterrorizadas, en camisones de gasa, acobardadas ante atacantes con colmillos, apareció en mi mente. — ¿Es... violento?

— ¡Oh, Sakura!... Los vampiros, tienen formas. No es tan voraz como lo era en el pasado. Muchos son mantenidos en las colecciones, como el vino. Uno no siempre tiene que pisar la uva para beber champagne, tú sabes. —Me moví con cuidado para proteger sus costillas, Sasuke entrelazó los dedos detrás de su cabeza, hundiéndose en la almohada, mirando al techo. Su voz grave creció nostálgica. —Nuestra bodega en Rumanía... es la mejor en el mundo, dicen algunos. Añadas se remonta a la década de 1700. Uno sólo puede convocar a un funcionario con un chasquido de dedos, el veneno de un nombre a utilizar una de mis favoritas de coloquialismos y disfrutar. —La mitad de asco y más de un poco perturbadoramente emocionado, yo le dejaba hablar, viendo caer más en un ensueño. —Y luego, por supuesto, cuando dos vampiros se casasen, se unen para toda la eternidad- que tienen entre sí. Eso se dice que es la mejor cosecha. La fuente más pura. —Se hizo aún más introspectivo, más distante. —Macho a hembra. La mujer al hombre. Llegada de sangre. ¿Podría haber un vínculo más fuerte entre dos seres? —Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. —El coito es un placer fugaz, por cierto. Sin lugar a dudas un acto íntimo. A no ser despedidas, para el caso. De hecho, es crucial para la procreación, más allá de sus otras virtudes obvias. —La sonrisa se desvaneció. —De sangre, pero comparten una con otra: exponer el lugar más vulnerable de uno, donde late el pulso justo debajo de la piel, y confiar en su pareja para satisfacer sin someter... El sexo parece casi insignificante en comparación. Un acto desigual-macho a hembra. Pero sangre… la sangre puede ser compartida con verdadera igualdad. —Parecía haberse olvidado de mí, sentada a su lado. Yo lo escuchaba, fascinada. Hipnotizada y… más. O tal vez Sasuke no había olvidado mi presencia. Su mirada se desvió a mí. —Pero por supuesto, tú piensas que estoy delirando, que yo tengo pensamientos imposibles, actos irracionales. Y tienes razón: La existencia de un vampiro es irracional. Somos un estudio en las imposibilidades. Ventaja en la sangre. Puntos perforados por colmillos. — Lo hizo aún parecer una locura. Pero, no es imposible ya. O incluso deseable, el camino que Sasuke había descrito. No, en absoluto.

—Sasuke, te vi beber la sangre. No es imposible.

—Ahh, Sakura. —Se desató las manos detrás de su cabeza. — ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tan terriblemente tarde, en el maldito juego-como el entrenador Ferrín, aparentemente diría en la corte del baloncesto?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tarde en el juego? —Parecía el principio del juego para mí. Yo estaba empezando a comprender. Acababa de comenzar a creer. Por difícil que fue para mí envolver alrededor de mi cerebro, no me podía negar por más tiempo. Le creí a Sasuke Uchiha que era un vampiro. Y que yo podía oler, por lo menos, el olor de la sangre, también. Responder a ella. Había mucho más para entender... para averiguar. — ¿Por qué es tarde? —pregunté nuevamente. Sasuke se apoyó con cansancio en las manos, frotándose los ojos.

— ¿Por qué sólo puedo decirte todas las románticas tonterías? Me permití dejarme llevar. Maldita sea, yo soy irresponsable a veces. Que tanto había que quería entender, y ahora el tiempo es tan malo. Tuve ganas de decirte todo, antes. Para compartir con vosotros. Por lo tanto, cuando finalmente mostraron su interés, no sólo no podía cerrar el infierno arriba.

—No sonaba como, tonterías —le aseguré. Por el contrario, todo lo que había dicho había sido intrigante, en un cierto modo desconcertante. — ¿Y por qué no ahora? —Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder, mi papá llamó a la media puerta abierta.

—Sasuke, tienes un visitante. —Apoyándose más derecho, de nuevo, Sasuke arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Yo? ¿Un invitado? —Me sorprendió, también. Que yo sepa, Sasuke no había cultivado muchos amigos en Estados Unidos. Antes de que pudiera aventurar una respuesta, sin embargo, papá se alejó, la puerta se abrió más amplio, y una nariz un poco impertinente, unida a un rostro coronado por una imponente cortina de pelo, de forma justa prácticamente brillaba se metió provisionalmente en la habitación.

—Hey, Sasuke. —Sasuke miró hacia la puerta. Quedó muy duro, casi como si nunca hubiera visto a Karin antes. Supuse que estaba furioso con ella durante que casi lo mata. Pero de repente, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Una extraña sonrisa. Algo así como que había tenido una revelación.

—Bienvenida, Karin —dijo. —Vaya, esto es una sorpresa agradable. Lo siento, no puedo levantarme para saludarte.

—No, yo soy la que tiene que pedir perdón —dijo Karin, entrando en mi habitación con una mueca exagerada. —Parece que tengo la culpa de que estés atrapado aquí. —Examinó la habitación. —Quiero decir, es simplemente horrible. —Entrecerré los ojos en ella. ¿Quiere decir las lesiones de Sasuke? ¿O mi decoración?

—Mi yegua y yo, estábamos en un curso de colisión desde el principio —Sasuke la tranquilizó. —Yo era un cortejado inevitable, tú sólo le realizaste la ceremonia de matrimonio. —Karin inclinó la cabeza, como si ella no estuviera segura de si la estaba culpando a ella o no.

—Bueno, espero que te estés sintiendo mejor. —Buscó en su bolso y sacó un iPod. —Y te traigo un regalo. —Le entregó el reproductor de MP3 a Sasuke, quien le sonrió.

— ¿Por qué?, gracias, Karin. Eso fue muy serio. —Él me lanzó una mirada. —Supongo que no tendré el tuyo, después de todo, Sakura.

—Pensé que podría ser aburrido, estar metido en la cama —agregó Karin, que todavía no había reconocido mi existencia. —Es la última, y puedes cargarle todo lo que quieras.

—Le gusta la música popular de Croacia —He tomado nota. No es que nadie, haya pedido mi entrada. Sasuke levantó un dedo.

—Y Black Eyed Peas. Y no te olvides de Hoobastank. — ¿Puede alguno de vosotros olvidar a Hoobastank? Pensé.

— ¿De veras? —Karin gritó, batiendo las manos. — ¡Me encanta Hoobastank, también! —Sasuke hizo un gesto a la cama.

—Por favor, toma asiento, Karin. —Tres, definitivamente sería una multitud en mi colchón doble estrecha, especialmente con un período de seis pies de vampiro abandonado allí, así que me quedé. Yo no estaba muy emocionada de estar con una ruda y egoísta animadora, de todos modos.

—Supongo que tendré que irme.

—Nos vemos —Karin me despidió, teniendo mi lugar junto a Sasuke. Ella golpeó abajo en la cama, y él hizo una mueca, casi imperceptiblemente.

—Cuidado con su pierna —le aconsejé, pensando en lo egoísta que era esa bruja.

—Sakura —Sasuke me llamó de vuelta cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta. —Espera.

Me di la vuelta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Necesitas algo?

—No. Tengo algo para ti. —Se sentó por detrás de la almohada y sacó un libro. Aspiré hondo, el reconocimiento de mi copia de "Creciendo como Muertos: Una guía para Vampiros adolescentes con Contactos, Salud, y las emociones"

—Tú, abandonaste esto debajo de tu cama. —Me lo entregó a mí, con la mano estratégicamente situada sobre el título. —Olvidada en medio del polvo considerable. Y después de todo el pensamiento, me puse en la inscripción. —Acepté el manual que él me daba, doblándolo contra mi pecho, ocultándola de Karin.

—Uh... gracias.

—Creo que encontrarás, en el capítulo siete, algo útil —señaló. —Lo siento, no podemos ofrecer más orientación que eso. Pero el libro debe responder a la mayoría de tus preguntas.

—Pensé que esto era tu área de especialización —bromeaba oblicuamente, refiriéndome a su inscripción.

—Para ser honesto —dijo, —te sugiero que satisfaga cualquier curiosidad que puedas tener, y luego deseche la guía. Permanentemente. Es realmente mucho sobre nada.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

— ¿Qué? — ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke Uchiha pensaba que cualquier cosa relacionada con vampiros era "Mucho sobre nada"? Sólo había oído de cera poética, sobre los vínculos de sangre... Traté de leer su expresión, pero Sasuke ya estaba concentrando de nuevo en Karin.

—Yo soy rudo, sin embargo, para hablar de las empresas privadas cuando tengo un invitado. Por favor, perdóname, Karin.

—No hay problema, Sasuke. Tengo un montón de tiempo. —Karin me sonrió y repitió —Nos vemos.

—Sí, adiós, Sakura. —Sasuke me despidió, también. Un poco de repente, pensé.

—Um... nos vemos —le dije. Pero ni siquiera me notó. Karin ya se acercaba a toda prisa a Sasuke, demostrando todas las características de su nuevo iPod. Sus cabezas se inclinaban sobre la pequeña pantalla, y se reían.

Miré una vez más en mi estúpida cinta del segundo lugar, deseando que nunca la hubiera colgado en el panel de corcho. Karin estaba sentada prácticamente derecho en virtud de ella. La cinta en su habitación era de color azul. Y más grande. Una cinta del ganador. Mi cinta roja fue técnicamente brillante, más audaz, brillante en la luz solar del cuarto, llamativa como un ave exótica. Y, sin embargo, el deslizamiento carmesí de seda era realmente débil, primo lo siento.

—Adiós —repetí. Todavía no respondió, ya estaba demasiado profundo en su conversación, así que me fui, teniendo mi libro. Hice una pausa en el pie de la escalera, pasé al capítulo siete. Se titulaba -"Si tu hueles ¿Sangre? ¡Felicidades!" - desnatada en el párrafo inicial, no una, sino cuatro o cinco veces, la lectura -"una mayor conciencia del olfato-a veces se acerca la estimulación sexual, cuando está en la presencia de sangre, es una señal de que su naturaleza, es vampiro en flor" –Mi naturaleza vampiro.

Unos párrafos más adelante, la guía aconsejaba: -"¡Pronto tendrá sed de sangre, especialmente cuando las emociones son altas"

Por encima de mí, oí a Sasuke riendo con Karin. Riendo fuerte y duro, como si compartieran una broma de larga data.

* * *

><p>Eh, ¿hola? ...<p>

Yo realmente no sé qué escribir. ¿Si quiera aún queda alguna lectora? :(

Una disculpa nunca está de más, ¿cierto? Así que me disculpo desde el fondo de mi rojo y ensangrentado corazón, de verdad.

Digamos que estos meses han sido de muchoos cambios, algunos buenos, otros no tanto, todo necesario.

Gracias por leer a esta irresponsable mujercita.

.

.

.

_¿Alguien gusta una galletita o un Sasuke-kun?_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
